Warrior's Heart
by Wolfgang Yharnum
Summary: A man on a mission to become what he knew to be true in his heart. What he never expected was for it to be real. As real as the demons he became affiliated with. And as powerful as the greatest warriors of all time. His heart knew the way, and his mind knew how to fight. Where his path led him was up to the North Gods... Warning: Language, Violence, Lemons. OCxRias, Harem.
1. Heart of a Warrior

Chapter One

Heart of a Warrior

All his life had been nothing but a fleeting dream of boring, aimless, unmotivated chaos. Or more fitting, unruly order. An oxymoron. It was hectic at times, but still felt as though nothing had been accomplished. Nothing had been truly done. He had grown, changed, adapted, and learned a few things, but nothing more. Nothing truly inspiring, no achievements or aspirations to strive for. No musical talent, though he liked music, no other languages he really could speak, though he liked linguistics. Not a lick of swordsmanship between both halves of his brain, yet he enjoyed bladed weapons. A vast and deep knowledge of certain mythologies, yet no degree in studying or researching it. A small wisdom of dressing dapper, but only a suit or two with barely an inkling of accessories. A basic knowledge of certain historical events, timelines, and people, but not a textbook to study from. All of these were traits and basics that made up this mountainous man.

_Mountainous in the eyes of people smaller than me. _He thought as he walked down the windswept, snowy streets of Kuoh. A small but vibrant city edging near Tokyo. He was a brutish American tucked away between the cherry blossoms and ramen shops. He stood out against the snowy backdrop with his long but warm riding coat. He had no need for such a long and dubious looking piece of apparel, but he did not mind the stares, the foreign whispers he knew not a word of, not even the occasional wary eye of a police officer. He was a vagrant and dissenter in his own right. In his own mind. Nary was he who took in trends, new fashion ideals, or bought into fresh ideologies. He stayed as he believed himself to be. Classic, in a way. But not, as he did not believe himself to be stuck in the past. The new would conquer the old, but never did it truly destroy it. His leather boots crunched down snow as he walked. More continued to fall from the sky with a gentle dusting coating previously plowed roadways and sidewalks.

"Where should I go?" He asked himself. His voice gruff, but dried from the cold air. The air had started to grow thick with snow. He looked for a place to hide away and await the tide of bad weather. Weather he genuinely appreciated for its simplicity, straightforward nature, and necessity for all things to live in harmony. The cold would come to destroy, to show truths and destruction. But a new life would dawn anew for the world. It was simply wonderful despite his relative indifference to most things. He found his way towards a nice coffee shop and entered. He shook the snow off at the doorway and pulled his coat off as he entered. He found a hanger and slipped it on. But as he turned to face the shop's patrons and employees, a certain reader off in the corner caught his attention. Not only for her luscious red hair and cyan-diamond eyes, but for the heavy concentration in her face. Her absolute interest with what she was reading. It captivated him something awful. But not only was she interesting, she was an absolute beauty. Clearly foreign, like him. He had never seen a woman such as her. With whatever wild desire of the Hanged One guided him, he made his way over to the table and quietly leaned on the tall chair across from hers.

"Pardon me," He said, garnering the gorgeous woman's attention. She placed a bookmark and set her novel down. A wonderful smile graced her lips and she rested her chin on her hands.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly. Her tone and demeanor suggested nothing less than absolute amiability. This much he learned through dealing with all sorts of people. And luckily enough, she spoke English.

"I sure hope so. Unfortunately my impulsiveness has led me to an embarrassing need of something intelligent to tell you so that this conversation doesn't end with my utter humiliation. I could use a hand with that." He responded. His satirical but also literal sentence managed to make her giggle slightly and he felt his cheeks heat up in response. She held out a hand to shake and he took it gently.

"Rias Gremory. And your embarrassed self is…?" Rias led off, allowing him to introduce himself with even more humiliation packed onto his image.

"Jaxson Everest." Jaxson said, shaking Rias's hand gently and bowing his head slightly. Rias giggled again at his unnecessary gesture.

"Interesting name. Do you go by Jack?" Rias asked. Jaxson shook his head and pulled a napkin out of the conveniently provided holder on her table. He plucked a pen almost from thin air and wrote his name out on the napkin in rough but legible handwriting.

"J, A, X, S, O, N. You may call me Jax." Jaxson said, spelling his name out for her. Rias quirked a curious brow and looked at the napkin. She then took notice of the pen he had mysteriously acquired.

"Hey, that looks like my pen… That is my pen! Where did you get it?" Rias asked as she checked her ear for the pen that had been resting there. It was missing. Jaxson handed her the pen back and grinned slyly.

"Ah, now see that is what I call misdirection. You were so focused on my goofy actions and the napkin swipe that you never saw me pull the pen and reproduce it from my sleeve." Jaxson explained as he slapped the table. Rias jumped, her eyes snapping to his hand and then back to Jaxson's wild, reddish orange eyes. She then gasped as her pen slipped into his hand from under his shirt sleeve.

"Are you a magician? Because that was a good trick." Rias said with a laugh as he handed her the pen back again. Jaxson shrugged and procured a deck of cards from seemingly nowhere.

"Not really. I just know a few tricks. That's all." Jaxson said as he opened the cards and started shuffling them. Rias watched as he laid them out and he started counting them. Rias leaned forward and started counting them with him.

"You're missing a king, a king of hearts." Rias said, taking note of the same missing card Jaxson noticed. He nodded and rubbed his chin.

"I am. That's odd. But can you check page fifty two of your book?" Jaxson asked. Rias looked at him incredulously before picking her book up and flipping to the assigned page. She slowly pulled a king of hearts card out of the book and shook her head with a smile.

"Alright. That has to be magic." Rias said as she handed him the card. But with a flick of his wrist it turned into her pen. She blinked in shock and felt around her ear. She brought the same card out of a tangle of her hair and laughed.

"Not magic. Just a few tricks an old wolf taught me." Jaxson said, exchanging his card for her pen. Rias held on tightly to her pen and gave him a playful glare. Jaxson raised his hands in surrender and slowly slid the card back into the deck. But it turned into Rias's bookmark and he pulled it back out.

"Page two hundred and four, right?" Jaxson asked with a sigh as Rias opened her book again and pulled his king of hearts out. She sighed as they exchanged items again and Jaxson could finally put his deck back together. But it seemed that the package his deck had been in had vanished. Replaced with not Rias's pen, or her bookmark, but her glasses that had been on the top of her head. Jaxson picked the spectacles up and sighed. Rias checked the top of her head and found his box up there.

"You know, if you steal my wallet I'm going to hurt you." Rias said playfully as she was given her glasses back. Jaxson nodded and chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't steal your wallet. I've more honor than that." Jaxson said as he finally put his cards away and they turned into Rias's pen before he could pocket them. Rias looked down into her grip and saw his box of cards. She slapped them on the table and pouted.

"Would you stop taking my pen!?" Rias whined cutely. Jaxson smiled and exchanged her pen for his cards. This time he slipped them back into whatever dimension he procured them from. He finally settled down and smiled as Rias put her items back where they had belonged.

"Well, at least I didn't create a natural disaster for myself. Thanks for playing along. But I suppose I've bothered you long enough," Jaxson said as he stood up and made his way to leave her be. But Rias seemed to have another idea. One he knew he would like.

"Hey, hold on. Would you like to join me?" Rias asked, catching his attention before he could leave her be. Jaxson grinned and turned on his heel, slipping into the chair and relaxing. Rias smiled as she picked up the café's menu and handed it to him.

"Here, order some tea or coffee. It's pretty cold out, after all." Rias said. Jaxson grinned as she gave him the menu.

"Oh, you buying? Bribing me to stay? Scandalous!" Jaxson jested. Rias giggled and her cheeks blushed. Jaxson's grin widened.

"Oh shut up and order something! I don't mind a few Yen if I get to see a few more tricks and hear a nice story." Rias said, downing his joke with the flak of honesty. Jaxson grinned madly as he happily decided on a hot herbal tea and sat back to enjoy a beautiful woman's presence.

It was neglected to be mentioned that Jaxson is a man with a few tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

_A Few Months Later…_

Jaxson's alarm blared loudly in his room as he awoke on a dim spring morning. He broke the stupor of sleep by ungracefully falling out of his bed as he tried to slap his alarm off. He managed the feat of impossibility, both getting up and turning his alarm off. It was of little consequence that getting up for him was actually falling down. It was his own, unique way of waking up. And it always let his parents know he was awake. He got up, nothing but underwear clinging to his slightly tanned, muscular frame. While he knew he was not the most handsome, he was limitlessly proud of his physique. He fixed the stiffness in his neck with a crack of his vertebrae and started his day. A shower, a shave, a shit, and an application of his self-proclaimed infamous cologne, he was ready for a new chapter to dawn. He tied his now long, black hair into a ponytail and exited the bathroom.

_Ah fuck, I'm behind. Best get dressed. _Jaxson thought as he saw his alarm clock upon reentering his room. He whipped his closet open and dressed himself in his new school uniform. He would forgo the standard string tie for a delightfully red necktie that matched his eyes and slipped on some nice black sneakers knowing they would be replaced for indoor shoes. And so he was ready to traverse the small measure of the city to his new school. Embroidered on the pocket of his coat in silver silk was 'Kuoh Academy'. He buttoned his uniform coat and headed down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen he was greeted with his father trying his best to read the newspaper and his mother cooking by the stove.

"Morning." Jaxson said as he walked over to the table and found some wonderfully cooked pancakes on a plate for him. His mother smiled over her shoulder. She was a beautiful woman with dark hair and brown eyes. His father was a rugged man with a black beard, a shaved head, and fiery eyes. He had been a military man turned CIA agent. One could see the battles he had seen and the men he had killed upon looking into his eyes of undying fire. He was the old wolf. A man of weaponry and split-second thinking. But respectable not only for his prowess as a soldier, but for his genuine personality. One Jaxson highly admired.

"Jaxson, good morning… Have you kept up with your training in the basement? You look like you're keeping up." His father said, setting down the newspaper. Jaxson nodded as he stuffed his face with top-notch pancakes.

"Yep! Hey Mam! Food's good." Jaxson said as he answered his father and called to his mother. She turned from the stove and walked over to her son, planting a kiss on his head.

"Thank you, sweetie." His mother said and returned to the stove, passing his father along the way and sharing a kiss. Jaxson rolled his eyes and kept eating. His father smiled and ruffled Jaxson's hair.

"Alright lad, keep on doing what you're doing." His father said and left the table, soon disappearing into the house somewhere. Jaxson finished his breakfast and headed for the front door. He waved to his mother and cracked open the front door to the refreshing and cool spring air.

Jaxson slowly made his way towards the school grounds. He was not quite as late as he thought, for the schoolyard was filled nearly to the brim with students. And slowly but surely he attracted their attention. Snide remarks, gossip of his origins, jokes about his height, hair, and build were tossed about. He ignored them. Listening to the prattle of others was not something he concerned himself with. He made his way towards the main hall and walked in. Well, he ducked in since the doorway was relatively short.

_Oh, that's going to get annoying real quick. _Jaxson thought as he passed the doorway and headed up the stairs. He opened his bag and pulled his schedule out of it, looking for his room code.

"Alright… that's… this way." Jaxson mumbled as he made his way up and down the school towards his room. The doors were already open and his classmates were relaxing before the first bell. He stepped in under the doorway and the room fell silent. But one gasp from across the room drew his attention. His eyes widened with recognition at what he saw.

"Jax!" Rias exclaimed from the other side of the room. She crossed the threshold and approached him with a glamorous smile. She was shorter than he remembered. Or it was maybe the fact that he was quite tall.

"Rias… I honestly didn't expect to see you here. You're a student-OOF." Jaxson lost his breath as Rias almost fell into him and hugged him tightly. Everyone was watching and he felt quite embarrassed as Rias cuddled him slightly.

"I knew it. I just knew you were going to show up for some reason. I'm glad you're in my class! We can hang out some more, then." Rias said excitedly. Jaxson grinned awkwardly as he tried to ignore the large amount of glares the men were giving him. Even some of the girls in the room had envious gleams in their eyes. Jaxson's attention was diverted when he was again blown away just as he had been upon first seeing Rias. A girl, taller and buxom with long black hair and lilac eyes approached him and Rias. Rias finally let him go, and Jaxson thanked his lucky stars. Any more of her luscious body against his might have caused a blood rushing reaction.

"Akeno, this is Jaxson Everest. Jax, this is my best friend, Akeno Himejima." Rias introduced. Akeno smiled a very friendly but vaguely unsettling smile and reached out.

"Hello. Rias, you mentioned meeting him but never said he was handsome." Akeno commented as Jaxson shook her hand gently. His blood did react and rushed to his face upon hearing her words. Rias giggled and pinched his cheek.

"I didn't want to spoil the chance of seeing him for yourself. He's cute, too. Just look at that blush!" Rias teased as she pinched him. Jaxson glanced away and continued to blush. Both girls laughed and Rias released his face.

"Guess complimenting him makes him go quiet. So cute." Akeno said, further increasing the red in his face. Jaxson really was a sucker for girls that complimented him. Especially downright beauties in their own right.

"Huh, I didn't notice you grew your hair out. It looks nice. Suits you." Rias said as she reached behind his head and tickled at his pony tail. Jaxson grinned a bit through his embarrassment.

"Thanks… Rias, Akeno. I… I appreciate that." Jaxson said quietly. Rias smiled and hugged him again.

"Oh you're just a darling. After meeting you back in the winter I've wanted to see you again. I'm glad you're here." Rias said into his chest. Jaxson hugged her back and said not a word. The bell suddenly rang and broke up their conversing. Rias and Akeno went back over to their chairs and Jaxson did his best to settle down and ignore the heated malice he was receiving from the others in his class.

"Good morning class… Oh, I almost forgot. I've got a… Jazson Everest?" the old teacher said as he entered the classroom and stood at the podium. He looked over his papers with shaky hands and glasses. Jaxson sighed at the mispronunciation of his name.

"It's Jaxson." Rias spoke up from her seat. The teacher looked at her and then glanced around.

"Well, where is he?" the old teacher wondered. Jaxson put his hand up in the air and sat up in his seat.

"I'm right here…" Jaxson said. The teacher smiled and wrote his name upon the board in both English and whatever it translated into Kanji.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher offered. Jaxson initially thought to refuse but an idea parked itself in his frontal lobe. He smiled deviously and stood up. The teacher allowed him the room as he strode to the front and took the podium.

"Hello. I'm Jaxson Everest. I like to believe myself to be a relatively decent fellow, but that's for you to decide amongst yourselves. But I'd like to make one thing clear. Despite whatever may be said, or how envious you might become, or how intimidating you think you are… there is always a wolf in the sheep's clothing. So stay vigilant. You never know what's lurking amongst yourselves. Thank you." Jaxson said to the class. The looks on everyone's faces was satisfying to him as he made his way back to his seat. He noticed Rias and Akeno exchange a curious glance before smiling at him. Jaxson grinned and relaxed in his seat. The teacher took over his position again and wiped Jaxson's name off the board.

It was neglected to be mentioned that Jaxson could be an intimidating man.

* * *

Lunch arrived and Jaxson vanished from the classroom to grab a decent sandwich at the lunch counter. He then made his way outside to enjoy the cool air before it turned into a hot mess. He found a luxuriously shady tree just beyond the outside of the main hall on a grassy knoll. He settled down against the tree and listened to the sounds of nature as he devoured his sandwich and relaxed. Relaxing in a secluded area, there was nothing better in Jaxson's mind when he was surrounded by people who already did not seem to like him. But his relaxation was somewhat unsettling. Very unsettling. He sat up and glanced around to find out who, or what, was disturbing his peace with their surveillance and pestering. He eventually turned to find an old schoolhouse just up the hill with one of the windows open. It was clear what the cause of his discomfort was. Someone was watching him.

_Not just some random idiot… Rias is watching me. Why? _Jaxson wondered. When he spotted her, she disappeared from the window of the old schoolhouse. Jaxson could finally relax, but his mind stayed abuzz with conspiracy and reasoning.

_Maybe she like- No. Impossible. Well, not impossible, but there's no way someone as attractive as her would date me. It's possible we simply noticed each other and awkwardly brushed it off… I'm going with the latter on this one. _Jaxson settled his thoughts and returned to relaxing on his knoll. And everything remained peaceful up until the bell strangled his eardrums.

* * *

Soon enough Jaxson was equally tired of learning as he was with everyone sneaking glances at him. His day was almost over. His last period was a free period. One he was thankful to have as he slowly descended his head onto his horrid physics notes. Horrid in the sense that they made no sense. Most were doodles of stick men fighting with swords and axes. Some of the images were just plain scribbles around a couple of diagrams and some other nonsensical writings. He heard the ear-ringing sound of desks and chairs being slid across the floor and soon found both Rias and Akeno had bumped their desks up next to his.

"Can I help you?" Jaxson asked, rolling his head to face them. Rias smiled and crossed her arms under her bust. Jaxson kept his eyes steady, a feat he never expected of himself.

"You can, actually. We wanted to know how you were doing, you know. Learning and such. You seemed completely out of it in physics." Rias said and reached over to poke his cheek. He wanted to space out but her prodding kept him in his assigned universe.

"I was. Not really good at following along when it comes to numbers and complex stuff. I get basic stuff, like force distribution and multiplication through surface area and points of applied force. But for the most part I've no idea what I'm doing. Actually, the only time I do know what I'm doing is when history comes up." Jaxson explained as he gestured to his stick Viking doodles. Rias smiled and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" She wondered. Jaxson shrugged and answered her literally.

"Leave me alone and watch me suffer." Both girls started laughing at him and Rias stood up to hug him from behind as he laid on his desk.

"Oh you poor boy. I won't do that to you. You're far too entertaining to let sit and suffer in silence." Rias said with a laugh. Jaxson slapped a thumb up on the desk.

"Oh wonderful… I'm being kept alive and happy for the entertainment of others. I feel so much like a circus monkey it's not even cool." Jaxson groaned jokingly. The girls laughed again and Rias rubbed the top of his head as she pulled him into a sitting position. Jaxson blushed as his head rested against her chest. It was soft and delightfully comfortable against the back of his head.

"Oh shh… You'll be fine." Rias said as she comforted him. Jaxson was unanimously unopposed to such treatment and gratefully accepted it. She giggled as he visibly relaxed in her grip and sighed.

"I suppose being a circus monkey isn't too bad. I could get used to this…" Jaxson muttered quietly. Rias giggled again and pulled his head back so he was forced to look up at her.

"Are you saying you like being tucked between my boobs and pet like this?" Rias asked teasingly. Jaxson blushed but did not let his embarrassment hold him down. More he used it to embolden himself and accepted the consequences of his next words.

"Well I didn't say that but it was implied." Jaxson responded, still red-faced but grinning confidently. Rias gasped and laughed lightly as she let him relax on her chest again and kept petting him.

"I can't rightly refuse that kind of honesty paired with such a cute face. I'll be sure to pamper my circus monkey as much as he wants." Rias giggled and pushed his head deeper in her bust. Jaxson chuckled silently and enjoyed his royal treatment. Akeno watched them with a smile.

"You certainly look like you're enjoying it. Would it be mean to entice you with a bigger, softer pair to lay your head on?" Akeno said, pushing her chest up with her arms. Jaxson reeled as he did his best to keep his blood from rushing in two different directions. Akeno laughed as he shook off the shock of her offer.

"Akeno, he's my little monkey. Not yours!" Rias said jealously. Jaxson chuckled but felt her grip tighten around his head. He almost thought she was serious. But his conscience said to trust his gut in knowing Rias was just playing with him.

"Aw, but he's so adorable when he's relaxed." Akeno said with a seductive smile. Jaxson grinned sheepishly and let Rias hold him closer. She was warm and inviting, a truly wonderful and perfected version of woman. Her genuine joy of joking and entertaining him made him feel at ease. Akeno made him slightly nervous as it seemed she implied more than she said.

"No. Mine. I found him first." Rias said stiffly and turned her nose up at Akeno who pouted at Rias. Jaxson chuckled louder and attracted Rias's attention.

"Sorry… this is just so goofy. I honestly never had this much fun at school before. Also, could I not be a circus monkey? What about wolf or something? I like that." Jaxson said, grinning as Rias giggled and continued petting his head.

"Alright. My little wolf. I like it. Say, Jax, if you want to hang out with us more, we have a club you can join. Akeno, give him a flyer." Rias said. Jaxson turned to see Akeno retrieve a small slip of paper from her bag and hand it to him. He looked it over and was instantly confused. It was a leaflet with an odd design on it with some writing he did not comprehend. The only writing he could read without giving himself an aneurysm was the words 'Occult Research Club' on the back with a small description printed in such tiny letters he almost popped an eyeball trying to read it. He stopped trying to read it in order to salvage his well-being.

"Huh… thanks. I'll give it some thought. Not exactly a club person but I mean… If there's more of _this_ kind of treatment I'll receive then I might be more inclined to join." Jaxson said with a grin. Rias squeezed him gently and her breasts pressed up against his face slightly. He blushed madly.

"Of course. Nothing less for my little wolf." Rias said and buried him in more affection. Jaxson quietly gave into his greedy side and enjoyed his new guilty pleasure. He even refused to feel guilty about it. Breast pillows and head rubs from a gorgeous woman were something to be proud of. And he was more than happy to flaunt his new privilege over the rest of his peasant classmates.

* * *

Nightfall cascaded over Kuoh as Jaxson made his way home on a longer, but far more scenic route. He cut into the local park and enjoyed the cool air while small blooming flowers hid themselves in the darkness and the trees rustled in the breeze. The night was bright with the moon hidden partially by Earth's shadow. Jaxson looked over the paper Akeno and Rias gave him as he sat by the fountain. He shrugged, deciding to make his choice over a cup of tea and a good workout and stuffed it into his bag. But as he stood up he felt something odd. He noticed that the rustling of the trees had ceased rather abruptly. And the moonlight that had been filtering down turned a dark red shade. He glanced up to see a shadowy figure descending from the sky and backed away from the fountain.

_What the fuck is this shit? Did I smack my head and go into a fever dream? _Jaxson wondered. But the figure who revealed themselves before him confused him even more than the odd conditions he now found himself trapped it. A bodacious, black winged woman hovered just over the fountain with a glowing red, jagged spear in her hand. But the most disconcerting part of her appearance was the odd, thin strips of cloth she wore over her body, covering her large breasts and her undercarriage as well as the long gloves and thigh high boots she had on. If Jaxson had not felt threatened then he might have been turned on instead.

"Hello there, Jaxson. I'm told you're probably too dangerous to approach stealthily, so I'm going to come out and say it. Someone wants you dead, and I'm here to fulfill that wish." The winged woman explained with a sick smile on her face. Her dark appearance did not intimidate Jaxson. It was more of the fact that he was actually a bit turned on.

"Well uh, you… Whoever the hell you are… Um, I've got to say I'm not appreciating this hat trick of yours. I do, however, appreciate how you dressed for this occasion. Just saying. Anyway, I'm not sure why you think I need to be dead, but I'll say go ahead and try." Jaxson said as he took his tie and coat off. He dropped them with his bag off to the side and popped the buttons on his shirt sleeves, taking a fighting stance and watching the woman carefully. She laughed madly.

"Aren't you cocky!? I like it! My name is Raynare, your executioner. And thank you for liking my outfit. Maybe you can die with a hard-on, then." Raynare said as she landed and leveled her weird weapon at Jaxson. He shrugged and undid the top button on his shirt.

"There are worse ways to die." Jaxson said with a grin. Raynare grew annoyed with him and tried stabbing him with her weapon. Jaxson, however, had a few tricks up his sleeve. He could be intimidating. He side-stepped the stab and in a matter of seconds delivered four consecutive punches to Raynare's person. A jab, stomach upper cut, a powerful hook, and another upper cut to her face. She stumbled back and tried to regain her senses from the sudden and overwhelming flurry of attacks he delivered. But Jaxson was having none of that and moved forward. He quickly disarmed her with a twist and crack of her wrist before ramming his palm into her jaw and then arm-barring her into the ground while tripping her on his leg. Raynare coughed and yelped as he slammed her into the stonework and pinned her by her throat with his knee.

"You know, you could've just asked nicely if you wanted me to kick your ass." Jaxson said with a cocky grin as he choked her out. Raynare glared at him but smiled through her agony. Jaxson was close to questioning her further when he felt a burning, ripping, and shredding pain stretch through his torso. He looked down to see Raynare holding another of her spears and it was rammed into his abdomen. Jaxson coughed up blood and slowly lost his strength as his shirt became soaked in his blood. He collapsed on his back which released Raynare and she got up, coughing and hacking as she recovered her breath. Jaxson paid her no heed as he felt his limbs going cold.

"Cocky brat… Don't underestimate a Fallen Angel." Raynare said as she spit on him. Her weapon vanished from his body and his blood poured out onto the cobblestone. Jaxson felt his breath grow cold and his vision blurred as he knew his end drew near.

_There… are worse ways to… go… _He coughed up blood and watched as Raynare flew up into the sky and vanished. His head rolled to the side. The cobblestone was hard and cold. Cold like his fingertips. Lifeless like his legs. He felt his heart flutter in his chest as it poured blood from his wounds. It pooled inside his body. He felt himself drowning in his own blood. A small slip of paper was blown out of his pack and landed next to his dying form. He saw it with what was left of his eyesight.

_Well… sorry… Rias… Guess I can't… be your little… wolf… I just wish… this stone was as soft as you were…_ The paper started glowing. But Jaxson was not conscious long enough to see as it exploded with flowing red hair.

It was neglected to be mentioned that Jaxson was a very skilled martial artist, and that he knew nothing about supernatural beings.

* * *

Morning. It was a nice time of day. Everything was peaceful up until Jaxson fell off his bed and slammed into the floor. He groaned in pain as he slowly sat up and rubbed away the gnawing headache he had. His stomach screamed in an awful pain as well. But he assumed it was from hunger. He did miss dinner. He stopped for a moment and noticed his usual sleeping attire was missing.

_Wait what…? What happened last night? And WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY PANTS? _Jaxson thought as he searched his room and found a pair of shorts to slip on. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against his dresser. He wracked his mind for an answer to his dilemma but the large mass under the covers on his bed drew his undying attention. A mystery, a petty and unsettling mystery. It tugged at his curiosity. He slowly crept forward but stopped when the mass moved and let out a very, _very_ womanly squeal of tiredness. Jaxson stopped dead in his tracks. He was paralyzed with both pure bamboozlement and an unsettling feeling in his chest. The covers slowly uncovered the person. Yes, a person was under the sheets. And not any person. He had seen her two times before. But not nude. Or in his bed. That was purely impossible. But it was hard to deny living proof.

"R-R-RIAS!?" Jaxson exclaimed. The nude, buxom girl rose from his bed and stretched, exposing her large breasts to his hungry eyes. Blood moved faster than light in Jaxson's body and he was soon delirious from both shock and high blood pressure. He settled for cutting off his connection from the gift of vision by closing his eyes. He then dropped to a sitting position on his floor to eliminate the view of his more than hard third leg.

"Good morning, Jax. How's your tummy? Feeling better?" Rias asked calmly as she smiled at him. Jaxson remained deathly still and his eyelids were fusing together through atomic pressurization. Rias sighed and poked his forehead.

"Jax, answer me. Jax… please. I need to know if you're okay or not." Rias said pleadingly. Jaxson sighed but remained in his position. He opted to speak in favor of removing the upsetting sound of concern in Rias's voice.

"I think I'm alright. My head hurts something awful, and I think I'm really hungry because my stomach hurts." Jaxson answered. Rias huffed and grabbed his arm.

"That's no good. Come here, I have to finish." Rias said as she tried to tug him to his bed. Jaxson remained stationary and distrustful of everything.

"W-What are you finishing?" Jaxson asked. His wariness was not unjustified. The memory of dying was still fresh in his mind, albeit blurry and distorted, and now he sat on his bedroom floor alive and aroused. He would do better to not be aroused but worse things were possible. Such as whatever Rias had planned for him.

"I'm trying to help you, dummy. I couldn't let my little wolf die. Now please work with me." Rias pleaded. The genuine concern and distress in her voice calmed Jaxson's nerves and he slowly stood up. Hearing how upset she sounded over his wellbeing smashed his arousal in his stead. He remained blinded by his own design but allowed Rias to guide him. She sat him down on his bed and Jaxson's heart decided to start its own band with it as the drummer. Because Rias slowly pulled him into her grasp, still sporting her birthday suit, and placed a hand on his head and stomach. He felt the glorious pillows of destiny on the back of his head and slowly relaxed into her grip. He felt a warm sensation from her hands as she simply held him close. Her breath tickled the back of his neck and he felt her smile against his hair.

"There… all better. Does anything else hurt?" Rias asked quietly as the warming sensation disappeared. Jaxson thought for a moment as he flexed a few limbs. Not a thing hurt except his pride for being killed like the idiot he was.

"Just my pride and some of my dignity. So, I vividly remember being turned into a half-assed spit-roast for a hot minute in the park last night. What exactly led to you being here and me not quite dead?" Jaxson asked as he was released from Rias's grasp. He felt her leave the bed but kept his eyes closed until further notice. At this point he imagined they might need to be pried open but that was a secondary concern.

"Well it is a rather unbelievable story, so I ask that you wait patiently until classes end today. Then we'll talk. Can I ask you to do that for me? Please?" Rias asked as, well Jaxson hopped it was the case, she dressed herself. He could hear the sounds of cloth moving and hoped it was her dressing herself. As much as he liked the sight of a beautiful woman in the nude, he wanted to respect her as her friend. Jaxson certainly hoped he was her friend. He rolled her proposal over in his head for a moment.

"I suppose so. Is it a promise?" Jaxson asked as he turned his head in her general direction. He felt her hands cup his face and a luscious pair of lips planted themselves on his forehead. Jaxson blushed heavily as Rias kissed his forehead and rubbed his stubble covered cheeks. She giggled and pinched his cheeks.

"Yes it's a promise, little wolf. Now then, get yourself ready and fed. I'll wait for you outside." Rias said quietly and released his face. Jaxson's blood made a hasty retreat from his face as her warm hands vanished and she herself seemed to also disperse from his senses. Her sweet scent left his nose and Jaxson finally felt compelled to open his eyes. Rias was indeed gone and he was left with a sense of utter confusion and curiosity. He was also slightly lonelier. That was the truly gnawing sense in his bones. His bones did not hurt, though. After a moment Jaxson set off to do as he was instructed.

_Fucking hell…_

* * *

Jaxson strove to keep his word as Rias walked with him towards the academy. He stayed silent as to not break out into a hysterical query fire. Should he say something, it could prove to be a disastrous fire for his brain's ecosystem. His brain's local government was voting on a bill on how to control it, should it break out. For the time being, Jaxson followed just behind Rias as they approached the gates of the school. As they entered, heads started to turn. Jaxson quickly grew annoyed with the incessant gossiping and envious glares of the other students and a vicious glare brandished itself on his face. Once they saw his glare, the one he showed his opponents, they turned tail, looked away, and simmered down. They eventually made their way into the main hall without issue and Rias met Akeno near one of the few huge pillars in the entryway.

"Hey Rias. Oh, hey Jax. What're you two doing together? Did you meet up secretly and 'study'?" Akeno wondered with a lewd smile. Rias scoffed and bopped Akeno on the head with her hand. Jaxson blushed and turned away before they noticed it.

_Not exactly. But it was certainly fuckin something. _Jaxson thought to himself as he calmed down. Rias tugged on his coat and he turned to face them. Rias suddenly dropped her bag and reached up, trying to gain access to his shoulders. Jaxson blinked at her, wildly unsure of what she was after, before deciding to just crouch slightly and let her do as she pleased. And she did, in fact, do as she pleased. Rias latched onto his neck and cuddled against him. Jaxson stood up and felt his blood rush again as Rias slightly dangled from his frame. She giggled and kicked her feet a bit.

"You're a bit big. But I like how imposing you are. Hey, aren't you gonna hug me?" Rias said, wriggling slightly on him. Jaxson swallowed heavy and slowly put his arms around her. Rias whinnied happily and cuddled against his chest.

"While I don't mind being hugged… Why are you? And why in front of all these people?" Jaxson asked quietly as he tried to glare through his embarrassment at passersby who shot them strange looks. The students scurried off at the searing flame in his eyes.

"Aw, not a fan of public displays of affection? Sorry, but I just want you to know you can trust me. And I want you to know I care about you. Okay?" Rias responded in a similarly low tone. Jaxson blushed heavily as she dropped down and patted his chest. He had never been told such an unfeasible thing by any woman he had ever known, save the ones in his family. He almost did not give it any credit, but the look in Rias's eye told him otherwise. Her genuine smile calmed his nerves and settled any doubts he had. It was almost spellbinding.

"Aw, I want a hug now!" Akeno exclaimed with a pout. Jaxson grinned sheepishly and found a convenient itch on his head to scratch. Rias frowned at Akeno.

"Don't force him to! He's a gentle little wolf." Rias said with an adoring smile. Jaxson felt his cheeks grow warm again and cursed his timid self. He cracked himself with the proverbial whip of confidence and shrugged.

"It's okay. I don't really mind that much." Jaxson said as he brushed off his unnecessary embarrassment. He emboldened himself. There was nothing to be ashamed of when accepting the affections of a beautiful woman. In reality he reveled in the pathetic jealousy of others when they saw him. Akeno cheered and rushed forward to hug him. Jaxson soon found himself at odds with his decision as her unbelievably soft and wonderful chest pressed against him.

_Oh… oh shit. Just… be normal. Aw fuck she's nice… _Jaxson thought as he contained himself. It was certainly a challenge. His libido was a powerful bull who wanted blood and to ram into something. He did not like bulls being unruly. Akeno giggled. His reaction was obviously plastered on his face and clear to see. She leaned into him more and he soon felt her warm breath on his ear. Uncomfortable did not describe his feelings.

"You like big boobs, don't you? I can see you getting excited. It's so adorably obvious." Akeno whispered. She was then pulled away from his ear as Rias tried prying her off. Gears those of which should not be turning started turning when Akeno's leg bumped into his groin.

"Akeno, stop teasing him! He was nice enough to give you a hug and you're ruining it." Rias said with a frown. Akeno giggled and stayed latched to Jaxson. The amount of brain power he was using to understand his current situation could power the city for a few hours at least. But his failure to do so soon caused him to go slightly offline. As luck would have it the warning bell for first period sounded. Jaxson glanced around. The entryway to the school was empty aside from him and the girls. He gently removed himself from Akeno and his blood cooled.

"Well… seems we're going to be late. LAST ONE TO CLASS IS A LOSER!" Jaxson exclaimed and bolted towards the stairs. He vaulted two at a time as Rias and Akeno gained their bearings and went after him. He laughed evilly as they tried to keep up with him.

"Jax, that's not funny! I'm not a loser!" Rias cried as she chased him up the stairs. Akeno simply giggled and kept up with Rias as they ascended. Jaxson reached the correct floor and raced down the hall to their classroom door nearest to him. He skidded to a stop and slid the door open as Rias and Akeno approached. He then stopped and grinned as he let the girls in before him. As they caught their breath in the room, Jaxson quietly closed the door behind him as the bell rang and headed for his seat. As he sat down a pair of luxurious pillows bumped the back of his head and someone's hands took hold of his cheeks.

"Looks like this gentleman is a loser…" Rias said with a smile. Akeno leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Rias did the same and they left for their seats. Jaxson leaned on his desktop and looked away from the two girls as a strong blush appeared on his cheeks. He felt their eyes on him and steam lifted from his scalp. Metaphorical steam. But it alleviated the chaos in his mind and allowed him to seriously think for a moment before he had to learn.

_Huh… it's like nothing ever even happened… But something did… but Rias isn't treating me any differently. Neither is Akeno. Was it a dream? But then… why was Rias in my house? I sure hope she has a viable explanation… _Jaxson thought. His critical thinking was then ripped from him as his classes began for the day. Only pure suffering was to follow.

* * *

The infamous hour had come at last. Jaxson relaxed in his seat. Patience was a virtue as was said by some wise-ass who thought himself a poet. Jaxson had kept his word to Rias. One thing he prided himself on was doing everything necessary to keeping his word. And now it earned him the knowledge of his fate. The bell rang and he was instantly flanked by Rias and Akeno. Rias patted his head and bade him to follow. Jaxson grabbed his pack and did as she asked.

"So Jax, know much about theology?" Rias asked as they walked. Jaxson shrugged.

"Depends. Which mythology are we talking about?" Jaxson asked. Rias glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Jaxson found an intrigued gleam in her eye.

"Hmm… Christian and Hebrew." Rias responded. Jaxson sighed. He had never studied anything relating to the Bible or Torah, let alone any of the myths surrounding the religion.

"Not a clue. Don't like monotheism." Jaxson answered bluntly. Rias stopped to stare at him for a moment. Jaxson simply let her inspect him. His honesty was clear and he never strove to mislead someone for no reason.

"You don't like… monotheism? Why?" Rias asked as they continued walking. They exited the school and Jaxson started seeing where he was being led. Right to the old schoolhouse he spotted Rias in just yesterday.

"This doesn't go for Judaism as much as it does for Christianity. But I found it to be too constricting with too many fools behind it all enforcing submissiveness. Must one truly beg their god for forgiveness? Drop to your knees and hope for a solution? No, I do my best to embody a different mindset. Worship and forget for some, for me, I allow things as they are and forge my own path. I digress though. So what does that have to do with what happened last night?" Jaxson said. His words struck somewhere in Rias and she was neither angry nor indifferent to his explanation. Akeno had listened intently to his words as well. He might be rough and unforgiving with his dislike of singular god religions but he tried not to impose or aggravate those who did no harm.

"Very interesting." Rias commented as they approached the doors to the old schoolhouse. Jaxson followed the girls inside and up to the second floor. When the second pair of doors were cracked open he was greeted with a rather cozy and classical setting. Rias made her way back to the desk for a moment while Akeno disappeared into a small room off to the side. Jaxson decided to make himself comfortable on one of the couches. He enjoyed another moment to relax before Rias sat down across from him. Her posture was proper and delicate. She slid one of her legs over the other and smiled when Jaxson shot a glance at her thighs.

"Now then, Jax… Let me begin by explaining what exactly happened to you last night when you decided to go for a walk in the park." Rias said. Jaxson sat up and paid attention. He knew what happened, but only to an extent.

"I know I got myself a wee bit not alive. But what happened after that?" Jaxson wondered. Rias giggled at his wording but composed herself quickly. She wanted to be serious and Jaxson knew damn well he was bad at that when it came to confusing and hysteria inciting things such as his un-death.

"This may sound unbelievable, so please just listen. The flyer we gave you in school yesterday was actually a magic circle that, upon wishing for something, summons a Devil to you. You, with your dying thoughts, summoned me and I resurrected you under my care. You are my servant, and I, your master." Rias explained simply. Jaxson digested her words and found himself unsurprisingly doubtful of them. He rubbed his chin and wondered how any of that would be possible. There was still the question of why she shared his bed but this new revelation made him curious.

"Hmm… Alright. Let's say this is true. How would you prove it to me?" Jaxson asked. Rias, seemingly surprised by his calm demeanor, was not ready for such a response. She fluttered her words and thoughts for a moment before answering.

"You're… unnaturally calm. Well, I guess this could be compelling enough evidence." Rias said as she stood up and a pair of stark black bat wings appeared from her back. Jaxson shrugged, unimpressed.

"For all I know that could be an elaborate illusion and this is a huge prank you're pulling on me because I kept taking your pen way back when." Jaxson retorted her argument. But he felt something odd the moment after he refuted her evidence. Rias smiled as Jaxson found himself sporting his own pair of black wings a moment later.

_Well that's new. But they can't be real… can they? Demons? I mean, they're a hop, skip, and a jump away from Giants and Elves but… Oh boy, this is real. Okay… I can deal with this. Possibly. _Jaxson thought as he slowly accepted reality. Truth was hard to find and harder to accept. But with naturally occurring bat wings poking out of him, it took little more to convince him. And then he understood Rias's theology question.

"Ah… I see. I am now a double-negative against God and his regime. A dissenter heathen and a demon. Fascinating." Jaxson deadpanned. He sighed and continued to wrap his head around this wild new revelation. If he wound it too tightly it might snap. So he was extra careful with how he approached his thoughts.

"Um, yes. I'm more surprised at how calm you are. I've known stories of some people who instantly defected from their master after learning their fate. You seem… accepting?" Rias said as she continued to unwrap him. Jaxson shrugged and sighed.

"Fate is not mine to command. Fuckin Norns…" Jaxson said, disgruntled but not unsettled. He was not one to deny his fate, yet he did not quite like the idea of being a demonic servant. It went against his grain.

"You do have a very… unique outlook. Do you have any more questions for me?" Rias wondered as she sat back down. Jaxson fell silent for a moment while he conjured up his thoughts. He picked and chose his queries carefully. Their wings vanished.

"Yeah. So the woman that killed me said she was a Fallen Angel. Why did she kill me, who are our enemies, and what should I expect from them?" Jaxson asked. If she would answer his three questions then his curiosity might be sated for now. Rias looked impressed. But her face fell when she spoke.

"I believe you possess a powerful artifact in your body that they either felt was a threat, or wanted for themselves. What it is I have yet to discover for us. As for who our enemies are, they are those who would want war, chaos, and to defy the divine. So whoever wanted you dead is certainly one. Especially since they hurt my little wolf. And as for what you should expect… Well, think of it this way, if it sounds impossible then it most certainly is not impossible." Rias explained to him. Jaxson was certainly satisfied by her words. He knew enough to stow away and think on at a later time. Akeno returned to the room with a small cart and a tea set on it. She stopped at the table between them and gave each of them a cup of tea.

"How are you holding up, Jax? Did Rias spook you?" Akeno asked. Jaxson smiled as he accepted the tea.

"Thank you… No, quite the opposite, actually. I find myself almost excited. I have a feeling I'll be able to punch more people with less consequences. That, and I don't think I'd survive without you two. Clearly, I did die once already. Can't make it twice." Jaxson said with a grin as he took a sip of tea. It was delicious tea and he tried not to burn his tongue on it. Akeno was surprised by his response.

"Aren't you something. Rias, I think you found quite the little wolf indeed. He's so… practical?" Akeno took a guess at describing him. Jaxson enjoyed the aroma of tea and old wood in the air as he relaxed. He smiled as Rias nodded in agreement with Akeno's words.

"You know, now that I think about it… you remind me of a soldier. You take harsh truth with a calm stride and adapt accordingly. Who did you grow up with?" Rias wondered. Jaxson grinned as he had answered that question before.

"Oh, just an old wolf. He taught me a few tricks." Jaxson responded with a wry smile. He was truly a bit worried about his new life. But he was alive, and for that he could care less about most things. Rias gave him a smile and wagged her finger.

"I'd expect nothing less of my little wolf." Rias said with a giggle. Jaxson chuckled silently and enjoyed his tea. Akeno looked between them and shook her head. She stood by Rias with a faithful smile. Jaxson had much to roll over and pick for mushrooms of wisdom. Or psychedelic ones, whichever came first. His first order of understanding was what could compel someone to murder him. Him, of all people. That giant idiot.

"Knock knock…" A dull voice said as one of the doors to the room swung open. Jaxson looked over to see a small girl with white hair and a blonde boy standing in the doorway together. They made their way over to Rias and the girl hopped up next to her on the couch while the mild-tempered boy smiled as he stood behind Rias.

"What took you two so long? Ah, it doesn't matter. Koneko, Kiba, this is our new member, Jaxson Everest. He's my only Pawn." Rias introduced. Koneko lazily rose her hand in a half wave while Kiba genuinely smiled and waved as if he was a prince. Jaxson found it unsettling to a degree.

"Call me Jax. Now what's this about being a pawn?" Jaxson wondered as he waved to his compatriots. He was now worried he was more than just a lackey, but the lowest of low of lackeys. The first guys that get shot in action movies type of lackey.

"See when it comes to building a peerage, what Devils have as sort of teams of servants, we have chess pieces. Koneko is my rook, Kiba, my knight, and Akeno is my queen." Rias explained. She grew a worried look as Jaxson snorted slightly. His next words were almost predictable to all those who knew him well.

"Which… makes you the king. I'm glad to see women finally breaking through gendered barriers of picking which chess pieces they want to be. Ah, what a time to be alive." Jaxson joked and contained his own laughter. Rias giggled slightly at his joke. Kiba smiled uncomfortably and laughed just as stiffly. Akeno rolled her eyes and Koneko stayed silent. She simply stared at him.

"Rias, he's weird. I don't like him." Koneko said bluntly. Jaxson felt not even a pang of social unrest from her comment. While she had been rude, he rolled with it like a fine cigar.

"Oh there I go again, shot down before I have a chance to prove my worth! Friend-Zoned once again… Tis not a way to live. But alas, I've been resurrected as a demon and my chance to fade into history has been delayed. How cruel…" Jaxson said with false dismay in his voice. He played the distraught lover with ease and completely reversed Koneko's insulting phrase. She turned away with a disgusted look plastered on her face and Jaxson simply chuckled to himself. One thing that never died with Jaxson was his absurd sense of humor. Rias sighed at his antics and picked up a bag from the floor next to her.

"Well, if you're ready, we have business to take care of." Rias said as she tossed the bag at Jaxson. He set his tea down and caught it. Cracking it open revealed a multitude of flyers similar to the one that ultimately saved his life. Jaxson had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oh no…" Jaxson muttered as Rias smiled somewhat sadistically. She giggled as his face fell into the bowls of depressive regression and he groaned.

"Yes my new servant, you have to help out with club activities. Welcome to the Occult Research Club, a front used by Devils to conduct business in Kuoh." Rias said. Jaxson rubbed the depression from his nostrils and slung the bag over his shoulder. But he would have is say. Fate's twisted ideas may have led him to the less than ideal position he was now in, but he would not let it control him.

"Rias… I get the whole master-servant thing. And I do owe you my life, so I will cooperate… to a degree. Don't expect spectacular and complete obedience from me. But if you earn my loyalty and trust, then you will never be disappointed." Jaxson explained with a deathly seriousness to his demeanor. Rias was surprised by his defiance but also seemed to revel in the challenge. Jaxson himself was eager to see where his new objectives would lead him.

"So be it, Jax."

It was neglected to be mentioned that Jaxson was a man with a warrior's heart.

* * *

**I made this on a whim. Give it a whirl. I've got a slew of cool ideas for this character.**

**Thanks guys.**

**See you next time with a Warrior's Heart.**


	2. The Fire in Your Heart

Chapter Two

The Fire in Your Heart

Time. It ran away from him like he smelled of dung and dead bodies. By the time Jaxson was done handing out the absurd tile stacks of flyers Rias gave him, darkness had fallen over the land. He felt ultimate relief as the last one had left his hands and he now rested on a small bench as the moonlight graced the cobblestones under his feet. The clock in the square read eight thirty.

_Jesus fuck, finally. Next time I'm going to make some kids do it for me in exchange for some arcade tokens. Alright… best get going. _Jaxson thought. He rose and tiredly made his way back towards the Academy. As he walked the night grew chilled and the moon vanished from his view. But he could see just fine.

_Huh, I guess being a demon has some perks. I can see in the dark. _Jaxson observed as he perfectly saw each detail before him as though daylight shined on it. He also heard footsteps approaching behind him. He stopped walking and turned to face his pursuer. Jaxson was less surprised that he was being tailed because the one following him was a beautiful, buxom woman with dark blue hair who sported a large portion of cleavage.

"What the fuck? Where do these hot chicks keep coming from?" Jaxson wondered to himself. The woman stopped just fifty feet from him and smiled wickedly. An unkind gleam in her eye put Jaxson on guard. He dropped the bag, popped his sleeve cuff buttons, and laid his jacket down. He adjusted his tie bar and stood at the ready.

"I can see you're no stranger to dangerous situations. Raynare wasn't lying when she said you were dangerous. But what's more surprising is that you're a fucking Devil now." The woman said as she formed a blue, jagged spear from thin air. It was similar to the one Raynare had used to kill him. Jaxson was not about to let that happen as easily as last time.

_She probably uses some kind of fuckin magic to make those. And I bet they fuckin hurt. That's how Raynare up and killed me. She made another one. _Jaxson thought as he raised his fists and widened his stance.

"Well, you gonna try and finish what she started or what, lady?" Jaxson taunted with a small wave. The woman grinned madly and black, feathery wings sprouted from her back.

"You're either the bravest guy I've ever met, or the stupidest. Aren't you the least bit scared?" The woman asked as she levitated from the ground. Jaxson grinned and dug his feet into the ground.

"I'm not scared of death. Now stop running your mouth and fight me, bitch." Jaxson said. His words struck a nerve because his foe grew angry and she flung her spear at him. Jaxson narrowly ducked it, his new demonic reflexes saved his skin. She grew even more annoyed and rushed him with another spear. Jaxson sidestepped her first thrust and knocked her weapon arm away. He followed with a strike to her abdomen that knocked the wind out of her and then he kicked her out of the air with a powerful roundhouse. The Fallen Angel growled in annoyance and launched her spear at him. Jaxson narrowly avoided losing an eye and went on the defensive as she started throwing multiple spears. He bobbed and weaved between them, backing off slightly.

"Die already!" She yelled and rushed him with a spear in each hand. Jaxson rushed back and dropped low as she struck. Her eyes widened as her attack went right over his head and Jaxson stood, smacking her arms apart and loaded a powerful punch in his right hand. He steadied his stance and delivered a haymaker to the Fallen Angel's chest. The blow connected, but Jaxson felt something break open inside himself. A powerful blast of dark red energy exploded from his fist, ripping the woman's clothes apart and sending her soaring down the road. She cracked off the stonework and rolled to a stop.

"Whoa…" Jaxson was awed by the power he randomly unleashed. After a moment it condensed onto his forearms and shins. The energy vanished, leaving behind a pair of shimmering, pinkish-orange colored plate armored boots, and gauntlets on his body. The gauntlets were sleek with pointed fingers, the gaps between the small plates glowed red, and dark chainmail covered his palms. The boots were identical in design with sleek but solid sabatons and calf guards. The armor was engraved with ruby red Nordic designs and knots. Jaxson stared in awe at his hands.

"What!? Your Sacred Gear! How did you use it!?" the woman screamed as she slowly picked herself up. Jaxson glanced between her and the armor on his body. He would find out what she spoke of later as she rose up and summoned another spear. Her heavy chest hung freely since his blow destroyed her clothes. Jaxson did his best not to fall under the hefty distraction before him. The Fallen Angel cried out as she charged him.

"Time to test this… thing." Jaxson said with a grin as she approached. He leveled his arm with her attack and parried the blow with his gauntlet. The armor held fast as her spear glided across the plating and pinged off to the side. Jaxson felt his grin split his mouth as he used his other hand to deliver a powerful uppercut to her jaw. She yelped as the blow landed and drew blood from her mouth. The Fallen Angel collapsed on the spot and groaned in pain. Jaxson did not rest, though, because she was not truly defeated. He grabbed her by her hair and raised her to eye level with him.

"AGH! Let me go!" The woman yelled, tugging at his armored hand. Jaxson shook his head as he cracked his knee into her face and knocked her out. Jaxson dropped her to the ground and relaxed slightly. He had defeated her. But there was no time to revel in victory or dissect his new breed of strength as another spear impacted the ground next to him. A warning shot. Jaxson stepped back and looked up at the figure descending from the rooftops. A man in a trench coat landed next to the woman's body and slowly picked her up.

"And here I thought Devils had no honor. I thank you for this, Devil, but we will be back. And your Sacred Gear will be ours." The man said as he took his companion and started to fly away. Jaxson wanted to stop him, demand answers, but he allowed them to disappear into the night, and the man's spear vanished. He doubted the man would have cooperated with him and Jaxson had no way of knowing if he was stronger than him or not. Jaxson truly did relax and realized he was still expected at the schoolhouse. He turned to leave but stopped to retrieve his coat and bag along the way.

_That was… interesting to say the least. What the fuck is this badass shit that I pulled out of my ass? And what did that woman mean by 'Sacred Gear'? I bet Rias knows more. I hope she won't be mad at me for letting them go. _Jaxson thought as he tried putting his coat on. The gauntlets barred him from achieving his task as the got stuck on the sleeve hole. Jaxson cursed his luck.

"Ah, power in exchange for style. What a load of bullshit! How do I put this shit away?" Jaxson grumbled as he tried pulling the gauntlets off. They did not budge, almost as though they were fused to him. He stopped for a moment and relaxed. He thought about how they suddenly appeared upon him just as asshole teachers sprung pop quizzes. He loathed the thought of school.

_In the middle of my punch it just kind of happened… How? Did I summon it? How do I un-summon it? _Jaxson picked apart his mind for an answer. He pulled, prodded, jumped, and looped around the possibilities before giving up. The effort involved proved too expensive to be cost-effective. Jaxson cursed his luck of only possessing exactly three brain cells of equal uselessness. He tossed his coat over his shoulders and picked the bag up. Jaxson sighed as he began his trek once again.

"It's Darth Vader all over again…"

It was neglected to be mentioned that Jaxson possessed an artifact of great power.

* * *

Jaxson cracked opened the doors to the clubroom to find everyone else still inside. He had been the only one doing any sort of work. Or he had taken so long that everyone else finished their assignments. Rias stood from her desk and rushed over to Jaxson, tossing her arms around him. Jaxson caught her and hugged her. He relaxed and enjoyed her presence.

"Jax… I was worried. You took a long time. What happened?" Rias asked. She had undoubtedly noticed his condition was less than optimal. Jaxson was tired, annoyed, confused, and downright thirsty. Rias stepped back and walked him over to the couch. They sat together and Jaxson relaxed. Akeno went off to retrieve more tea while Koneko and Kiba played chess across the room. Jaxson held his hands up tiredly.

"Well, this happened. It actually helped me defeat another Fallen Angel that tried killing me. Again. Getting me with that double jeopardy." Jaxson deadpanned. Rias gasped and hugged him again.

"I'm glad you're alright… so what happened?" Rias asked. Jaxson sighed and laid his head on her shoulder. He felt safe despite all his strength.

"I got done handing out your dumb flyers when she approached me and said some shit about me being dangerous. I… told her to shut up and fight. And when I went to hit her at one point, these things appeared. The armor blocked her spear and I knocked her out. Then another one came by, thanked me and flew off with the other one, saying they'd be back." Jaxson explained as simply as he could. Rias sighed and continued to hold him. She rubbed his head and tucked him against the top of her bust.

"While it would be nice to know what they're planning, I'm more relieved by the fact that you're unharmed." Rias said as she cuddled him close. Jaxson felt himself blush and did his best to make sure that was the only rush of blood he felt. He felt Rias kiss his head and continue her task of relaxing him. Her soothing touch made the tightness in his muscles disperse and he nearly fell asleep. But the gnawing curiosity against his skull forbade him from high-fiving the sandman.

"Rias… that Fallen Angel said this armor was my Sacred Gear. What is it?" Jaxson asked, holding up one of his hands. Rias took hold of his hand and examined the gauntlet. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Well… to start, this is a Sacred Gear. They're powerful artifacts of immense power that are given to random humans or other supernatural beings. God was in control of these artifacts and chose who to give them to. Yours… however, is a notable exception." Rias explained as she looked over his hand. Jaxson absorbed the information and was happy to learn his power was not a gift from the Christ god. But he still knew nothing of his gift.

"Okay, that's cool… But how is mine an exception?" Jaxson wondered. Rias released his hand and went back to kneading his scalp. He hummed in satisfaction at the sensation.

"I've only heard stories, but it's a Sacred Gear that was made by the war god, Tyr, as a gift to God. He created it to absorb the souls of some of the bravest and most heroic fighters for centuries across history and the world. They help their wielder to become the most powerful of them all. It's called, Warrior." Rias explained. Her words caught Kiba's attention and he turned to address her.

"I've heard of that Sacred Gear. Doesn't it allow its wielder to summon hundreds of different weapons and allow complete mastery of them?" Kiba asked as he joined them on the opposite couch. He smiled at Jaxson's not so dire predicament.

"Yes, it's similar to yours in that regard. But I feel it's far more powerful. It only appears to a chosen wielder every ten thousand years." Rias explained. Jaxson sat up, pulling himself from Rias's grasp, and stared at his hands.

_The souls of warriors reside in this equipment? Created by Tyr… a God of War. How fitting that I should wield it. _Jaxson thought with an excited smile. He stood up and punched his fists together.

"A perfect weapon for a warrior. I like it- what the?" Jaxson stuttered in confusion as his Sacred Gear vanished. He blinked away his shock and looked over his now bare hands. The world in which he now resided was maddening.

"Oh, looks like that's the key to disengaging it. Try to summon it again." Rias said. Jaxson glanced at her hesitantly before banging his fists together again. Nothing happened. He tried a few more times, each attempt making him look more like a fool and his knuckles more like raw meat. Rias had to stop him before he hurt himself.

"Well fuck." Jaxson grumbled as he sat back down. In the midst of his useless punching fest, Akeno had returned to witness it. She gave him a cup of tea and an ice pack for his knuckles.

"It's okay, Jax. It will return when it needs to. Relax for now and then we'll all head home." Rias said as he sat back down. Jaxson sighed and iced his knuckles.

"Alright. Thanks, Akeno. Did you know that I was going to be a complete idiot?" Jaxson wondered. Akeno giggled at him and patted his head.

"No, but I had a feeling you might need it." Akeno said as she passed some tea to Rias and Kiba. Koneko sat down next to Kiba and took some tea as well. Akeno then sat down with her own cup, right next to Jaxson. He was squished between two soft women and found no viable complaint about it. Rias giggled as he relaxed and curled up between her and Akeno.

"This is nice. I could sleep here." Jaxson said as Rias let his head rest on her chest again. Akeno giggled mischievously.

"Oh, are you saying you want to sleep with us?" Akeno asked teasingly. Rias blushed at the thought and Jaxson snorted. Loudly. A pig could have been quieter.

"Ha, you say that like I have a chance!" Jaxson laughed. He then took note of the heavy silence. It made breathing hard.

"You'd be surprised… You are pretty cute. What do you think, Rias?" Akeno asked her friend. Rias turned away and Jaxson sat up to examine the scene. He gave Akeno the eyes of pure doubt. It would take an act of pure generosity and pity to give him a chance with someone so beautiful.

"I have no opinion. Jax is free to sleep where he chooses." Rias said with a huff. Jaxson's face heated up at Akeno's comment. He tried to ignore the weird tension in the air but it continued to prick and prod his skin. Kiba watched on with an uneasy smile while Koneko remained unmoved and stoic. The small girl unnerved Jaxson something terrible. Never before had he encountered someone so emotionless that it disturbed him. The trouble continued.

"Even if he's with another girl?" Akeno wondered, seemingly teasing Rias. Jaxson shook his head. Rias was his friend. She liked… Jaxson did not have any knowledge of what Rias liked aside from long novels. And tea. Rias reacted heatedly to Akeno's words. She turned and glared at her friend.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Rias exclaimed. Jaxson was also curious as to what Akeno meant. He knew nothing of this mysterious and otherworldly 'girl' he might be with. Well as Akeno had said it, he passed it off as a joke. But a very ungodly feeling of emptiness in the bottom of his gut laughed at him.

"Don't deny it. Why else do you pamper him? You even gave him a pet name!" Akeno said with a giggle as Rias's face turned red. Jaxson paid the obvious no heed and focused more on terminology. One of his fatal flaws. Flying off-topic.

"Whoa, hang on. Pet name? I'm not a pet, dammit!" Jaxson said, offended by such a notion. Akeno sighed and patted his head. He was being patronized. Of course. Such things happen to idiots.

"Oh you poor thing. You're already her pet. That's why she calls you her little wolf." Akeno told him. Jaxson scoffed at the notion and waved her off.

"Where the hell are you even going with this?" Jaxson wondered. He had been left running after the point of their conversation for long enough. Akeno went silent and covered her lips with a smile.

"Oops, I'm not allowed to say." Akeno said. Silence then followed as Jaxson resisted the urge to express his frustration. Rias seemed equally frustrated with what had transpired. As the atmosphere settled into an awkward calm with only the sounds of sipping tea, everyone tried to ignore Akeno's self-satisfied disposition. Jaxson downed his tea and hid his annoyance at being thrown for a loop. Soon enough Kiba and Koneko stood up and grabbed their stuff.

"We'll be going. See you tomorrow." Kiba said with an awkward wave. Koneko followed him out and then there were three. Jaxson waved to them as the door closed and went back to icing his knuckles. Soon Akeno excused herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye!" Akeno said with a bow and a smile. Jaxson waved and was left alone with Rias. She finished her tea and calmly set her tea set down. Jaxson watched her in his peripheral vision as she turned to regard him. A certain sense of dread overcame him. Soul-tugging and wicked. He turned slightly to face her.

"Jax…" Rias started. She hesitated as she looked into his eyes. Jaxson was just more confused than he was nervous at this point. He was not one to dwell on most things and simply brushed them off. Rias surprised him and pulled him into her grasp. Jaxson felt the reason men start wars hit his face and he grinned to himself as Rias's bust engulfed his head slightly. Rias fell silent and simply held him. Jaxson slowly put his arms around her waist.

"I'm no pet… but this is nice." Jaxson said with a chuckle. Rias smiled and kissed the top of his head. Alone. Quiet. No eyes to pry and no fools to bother. Just as Jaxson liked it. They shared each other's company without issue. Just as they did many months before. Sharing small stories, talking about tricks and fun little ideas. It was nothing particular, but Rias had held onto his memory tightly. Just as she held him now.

"I wasn't lying when I said I cared for you… Akeno just likes to butt in where she shouldn't. I just don't want you to feel awkward with people implying more than they should." Rias said gently. Jaxson was regularly aloof and nonintrusive. He cared little for most things but a lot for very few things. This made him all the more terrifying for when someone found out what, or who, he truly cared for.

"Alright. I'm just mad she thinks I'm a pet. I'm not a pet." Jaxson said nonchalantly. Rias was surprised by his words. Possibly everybody always expected a strong reaction from Jaxson. And that may be what has left him nigh alone in way of friends and lovers his whole life. But he was always as easygoing as could be.

"You have some odd priorities." Rias commented.

"You've not seen anything yet."

* * *

_A Few Days Later…_

Jaxson was unsure of whether or not feeling as though he was hollow inside was normal. Handing out four thousand, yes, he counted, four thousand flyers to the populace of Kuoh and tourists had proved to be soul-draining. Or possibly the purest form of torture one could conceive and force upon mankind. His mind and body tried to recover some measure of energy and life as he laid upon his desk. His head rolled to one side to see Rias from the corner of his eye. She had been relatively distant over the past few days.

_I wonder why Rias hasn't bothered me. Is something bothering her? Something must be bothering her. Rias doesn't seem the type to drop someone off the face of the earth for no reason. _Jaxson thought. The final bell of the day rang loudly. His week had started with dying on Monday, being resurrected on Tuesday, and the rest of the week had been passing out flyers and not getting attacked again. Since the day he died, and then died inside the rest of the time, Rias had slowly stopped bothering him during the day. She would occasionally hug him whenever he was the only one around, but aside from a small measure of affection, she was distant. Jaxson cared for few. Rias was someone he found himself caring for.

"Jax, there's no club activities today. Go relax." Rias said as she walked right past him. Jaxson jumped out of his seat and tried to catch her before she left but Rias vanished before he could reach the door. Jaxson cursed his slow reaction but also noticed it as an opportunity.

_I might be jumping to conclusions. Maybe she's simply busy. I should just go relax like she said. _Jaxson whipped his thoughts backwards and left the school without a bothering notion in his mind.

* * *

_In reality, when you think about it… donuts are just sweet bread rings. I mean, they're essentially made of the same stuff. Dough. Flour, sugar, salt, eggs, butter, some oil maybe. But probably more sugar so they come out sweet. Well actually, they're fried in oil so probably not so much oil as butter. Mm, butter. I could go for something buttery right about now. _Jaxson's current thoughts reflected perfectly his innate ability to completely derail himself from reality and forget his problems with ease. After comparing donuts to bread for an hour he forgot about Rias's predicament, which he concluded to probably be personal issues. He'd not pry unless something unsettled him. He stretched his legs out into the sandy soil of the playground as he relaxed on a bench. He actually had a donut in his hand and was in the delicate process of extinguishing it from existence with his mouth. He stuffed the rest of the sugary snack into his face and tossed the wrapper into a nearby trash can.

_Ah well, a fight for another day I suppose. Now where the fuck did that lemonade cart go? _Jaxson wondered as he grabbed his bag and hopped of the bench. He scanned the area around the park and spotted a white glare on a sidewalk across the park into the flower trail. He headed for it and soon regretted his choice. He had been bamboozled. What he mistook for the white logo on the lemonade cart happened to be the pure white panties of a girl who had tripped and fell on her face. A suitcase full of clothing was cracked open on the sidewalk and a white veil was starting to pick up speed as it flew off the girl's head. Jaxson caught it and sighed heavily. It was a nun who had capsized on solid ground.

"Ouch! I'm so clumsy…" the nun complained as she sat up and fixed her skirt. She glanced around, patting her head frantically before spotting Jaxson who held her veil. Jaxson was surprised by the girl who was underneath the nun clothing. She was beautiful with golden hair and green eyes. Jaxson seriously contemplated the chances of running into not one, not two, not even three, but four extremely beautiful women. And all of them came with varying likes and dislikes concerning his existence. It was fascinating. But his nature took hold and he crouched down, handing the nun her veil.

"Here. You dropped this. And that. And all of those…" Jaxson trailed off as he addressed the articles of clothing all over the sidewalk. The nun sighed as she put her veil on.

"I know… I'm such a klutz…" She whined as she tried to pack her clothes away. Jaxson sighed and helped her. She paused a moment to watch him before hurrying up as he slowly did it all himself. Which he did not mind at all. He closed the suitcase and stood, offering her a hand to help her up.

"That's alright. Not everybody is coordinated. Here, up and up." Jaxson said, accentuating his offer with a wag of his wrist. She accepted his hand and he hoisted her up easy enough.

"Thank you very much, mister! Might I ask your name?" the nun said as she bowed to him. Jaxson gave a modest wave of the hand at her proper manner.

"Ah, no need. Name's Jaxson Everest. And who might you be, Sister?" Jaxson asked, respectful of her position. His own dislike was not a reason enough to treat someone with any less dignity than they showed him. Unless they were a giant asshole. The nun stood and smiled.

"My name is Asia Argento. Pleased to meet you!" Asia exclaimed happily. Jaxson felt somewhat renewed by her upbeat personality and grinned as she bowed again with a giddy bounce. Jaxson took to appreciating how much life and energy was within Asia more than her looks.

"What brought you out here? On a mission?" Jaxson asked. Asia shook her head.

"No, not exactly. I've been assigned to the church out here. But that does remind me… I'm not sure where it is. Do you know?" Asia wondered with an ashamed sigh. Jaxson chuckled and pointed past her and up a large hill on the edge of Kuoh.

"It's right there. I know how to get there, though. And I have nothing better to do today, so if you require an escort, I can be of service." Jaxson said humorously. Asia smiled and cheered.

"Oh thank you! I will certainly take your offer! I might get lost otherwise…" Asia trailed off with a dejected stare. Jaxson laughed and hoisted her suitcase onto his shoulder.

"Well then I'll be you're GPS as well. Right this way, Sister." Jaxson said with a grin as he started leading Asia towards the church. She followed after him with a worried expression.

"Oh, you don't have to carry my suitcase! It's heavy!" Asia exclaimed. She tried to reach it but her inferior height was a detriment to her attempt. Jaxson laughed at her as she pouted.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing to me." Jaxson said as he casually walked along with her case. Asia stared at him doe-eyed.

"Wow, you must be strong. It was so heavy to me…" Asia said, amazed by his simple skill. Jaxson shrugged at her praise and wonder.

"Another perk of being big. Stuff just isn't as heavy as people say once I pick it up." Jaxson said. His laidback attitude came with unintended bravado. Though his true bravado was something far more annoyingly obvious. Asia giggled.

"I guess everyone is just complaining." Asia said. Jaxson chuckled.

"For the most part, yeah. But weren't you just complaining about it a moment ago?" Jaxson asked teasingly. Asia gasped and then pouted.

"Well I'm not that strong… so…" Asia trailed off. Jaxson noticed slight discontent from her out of the corner of his eye. They continued in silence for a moment before a young boy came rushing past them and tripped on Asia's skirt. The boy tumbled to the ground and started groaning as he recovered. Asia instantly went to his aid and knelt by the boy as he clutched his knee in pain. Jaxson, curious of Asia's haste, stepped over and watched over her shoulder as she examined a small cut on the boy's leg.

"Owie… my knee…" The boy sniveled. Asia patted his head and shushed him. The boy calmed down as if by command. Jaxson's interest piqued when a pair of rings appeared on Asia's hands.

"It's okay, we'll get you patched up." Asia said and she hovered her hands over the boy's cut. Jaxson's eyes widened in shock as a green glow emitted from her hands and the cut on the boy's knee vanished as if it never happened. Not even a scar remained.

_Holy shit, she can heal people with magic? Wait, those rings, they only appeared when she used her power. Is it a Sacred Gear like my Warrior? _Jaxson wondered as Asia finished healing the boy and helped him to his feet.

"There, all better." Asia said sweetly. She patted the boy's head and sent him on his way.

"Thanks miss! Bye!" the boy called as he ran off. It was as though he never even hurt himself. Jaxson remembered seeing other children react harshly to a small scrape. But when Asia had him, the boy barely cried, let alone whined over his wound. She had been reassuring and kind without question or obligation. And her power was a spectacle in and of itself.

"Quite the nifty thing you got there…" Jaxson said, gesturing to Asia's hands. She glanced between him and her hand before the rings vanished and she turned to him with a smile. Such a genuine and honest smile as well. Jaxson could hardly find a sliver of contempt or annoyance in her features, if there was any to find at all.

"Thank you! It was a blessing from God. I have the amazing power to heal, as though He made it my destiny to help His wonderful creations. I have Him to thank for everything." Asia said happily. Her repeated mention of God made Jaxson's stomach turn. He did his best not to say something mean or offensive. But it was truly hard for him to swallow Biblical rhetoric. Even if the man Himself was essentially real.

"That's… great. Really, I mean, the power to heal is incredible. I've never seen anything like it." Jaxson said, truly awed by her power. Asia's smile widened and she skipped along ahead of him. They were nearing the edge of town, now.

"It truly is. What else is greater than God's miracles?" Asia wondered. Jaxson truly hoped her question was rhetorical. He did not have a polite response lined up. Luckily Asia continued to skip along happily and he avoided breaking her heart about his true beliefs. Jaxson would have simply lied as well, but he was not sure if Asia was incredibly cunning or simply airheaded. As they neared the church, Jaxson felt an eerie sinking feeling in his gut. One that forced him to start paying attention. In his mind it was a sense that danger lurked nearby. But as his feet carried him closer and closer to God's domain, his instincts started telling him to run. To run away and never turn back.

_W-What's with this fear? This irrational anxiety of the church? Fuck no. I'm not scared of anything. Whatever lies there is nothing to me. Not even the ravens fear it. _Jaxson thought as he ignored the dreadful feeling in his gut and kept walking. He fell slightly behind Asia as they slowly approached the slope to the church. Jaxson kept walking. Everything in his body screamed at him to run. His skin even started to burn under his clothes. But nothing would dissuade him. He feared nothing. Nothing.

"Oh wow, it's even bigger up close. Are you coming, Jaxson?" Asia said, turning to face him. Jaxson noticed she was already standing next to the entrance while he was nearly stuck at the bottom of the hill. His legs were slightly shaky. His eyes were wild and he needed to run. To turn back and flee. But he was not a coward. He refused to listen. He was a fool, a stubborn fool who feared no man, no beast, and no entity. Jaxson swallowed hard and ignored the feeling of terror in his mind. It did not control him. Nothing did.

"Yeah, sorry, got sidetracked." Jaxson said as he ascended the hill and stopped by the entrance to the church grounds. At this point he thought his body would give out from pure anxiety alone. A cold sweat broke out on his skin and he felt it burn as well. He almost dropped everything and ran. _Almost_. A raven cried out from the trees behind him. He turned to see it staring him in the eye.

_That's right… Odin. I've nothing to fear with the raven's flight. Nothing. Not when Valhalla is at the end of my journey. _Jaxson steeled himself. His fear vanished. The burning, cold sweat remained, as did the sickening feeling of being close enough to a church to smell it. Asia smiled as she received her luggage from him. Her smile softened his soul and the coldness on his skin eased away.

"Thank you, Jaxson. I hope to see you in town sometime soon, I had fun walking with you." Asia said. Jaxson felt her genuine appreciation. But he also felt the heavy glare her silver cross gave his eyes. He squinted but the glare remained.

"Yeah, no problem… I'll see you later. Bye for now." Jaxson said and waved as he quickly made his way back down the hill. Asia waved and watched as he disappeared down the street. As Jaxson created distance between him and God's run-down domain, his body started to return to normal and it cooperated with his thoughts. He tried to shake the odd feeling off, but it returned to chill his bones some time later. The raven followed him for a time before he lost sight of it. As he made his way back into the middle of Kuoh and headed for his home, he soon felt normal. Once normality restored itself, he soon realized what caused his plight.

_Ah… I forgot. I'm a double-negative against God. A demon, steps away from his domain, who is also a heathen. He must have been either impressed or pissing his pants in anger. Either way, he can go fuck himself. The Raven God gives assurance. The Hammer God gives strength. And I had both. _Jaxson thought as he arrived on his home avenue. The sun hung low in the sky, dipping into the mountains in the distance. Saucy trees swallowed the hot ball of fire. It was when the sky was red with light that Jaxson arrived home. To his surprise, the front door was open and his parents had just stepped out. They were dressed formally and were just as surprised to see Jaxson as he was to see them.

"Oh, Jax, you're home earlier than usual. Did your club quit early?" His father asked as Jaxson approached. Jaxson's policy of relative honesty kicked in. It entailed being somewhat honest to relatives while reserving the whole truth. It was only for when he wanted to avoid being teased for being with girls, or when business of the Dungeon's and Dragons sort was the cause. Both had been a norm for him the past week.

"Nah, didn't have it today. I figured I'd walk around some more. Familiarize myself with the area a bit more." Jaxson answered his father. The man knew when Jaxson was not speaking the whole truth anyway. He was a cunning man who could intimidate carrots to grow faster. But he trusted his son.

"Ah, alright. Well, your mother and I are off to your sister's corporate anniversary party. Did you want to come? Hon, didn't you lay Jax's suit out for him?" Jaxson's father wondered, turning to his wife. She nodded.

"I did. Sweetie, did you eat? If not, then stay home. Ellie won't mind." Jaxson's mother said. Jaxson rolled around the idea of his sister's party. Parties were not his ideal atmosphere. But it was harder to wear a fine suit in the snowy mountains. He elected the option of an opportunity to look dapper.

"I'll go change." Jaxson said with a grin. His parents smiled and followed him inside. Jaxson raced upstairs and disappeared into his room.

"You know, he's only going so he can wear his suit."

"Shush, let him be cute."

* * *

Jaxson followed his mother and father out of the elevator in a Tokyo skyscraper. His change of attire consisted of a dark, pinstriped suit and a blue shirt with a blue and yellow striped tie. His pocket square matched and his dark blue Oxfords complimented his outfit. He affixed his tie clip as they entered a large ballroom with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Simple orchestral music poured from the open doors as greeters bowed to him and his family.

"Ah, Mr. Sean Everest and Mrs. Jane Everest, welcome. And I see you brought Ellie's youngest brother, Mr. Jaxson Everest, welcome." One of the greeters said. He took Jane's coat and hung it on a rack.

"Thank you, where is Ellie?" Sean asked the greeter. Jaxson watched as the man pointed across the room where a female carbon copy of Jaxson in a grey suit was standing amongst a group of suited men who were all smiling and enjoying champagne. One man had dark, crimson hair. It clicked in Jaxson's mind.

_Huh, his hair is similar to Rias's. Maybe coincidence, but Rias does seem like she comes from an important family. _Jaxson thought as he entered into the thick of the party. He followed his mother and father for a while before another flicker of crimson caught his eye.

"What the fuck?" Jaxson whispered as he whirled around, desperately trying to find the hair he thought he saw. He concluded that his delusions were caused by his slow dive into insanity. It was a deep pit filled with jello. It would not be a fun ride to the bottom. But then, just as a waiter passed him, she was revealed to him. Long crimson hair, a buxom figure, and wearing a gorgeous, dark blue dress that hugged her curves with a blood red drink in hand.

"Rias…" Jaxson mumbled. His words were too quiet for normal ears. But Rias's picked him out in an instant and her eyes locked onto his.

"Jax." He heard from across the room. Jaxson grinned as he slowly made his way across the floor, his heels clicking slightly against the finely polished floor. Rias slowly smiled as he approached and Jaxson had to blink twice to not mistake the blush on her cheeks.

"Hey…" Jaxson said with a grin as he stood before Rias. She simply smiled and pulled him into a hug. Jaxson chuckled as he buried his face in her hair. His loose black hair tangled with her crimson locks.

"Jax… I'm… I didn't expect to see you here…" Rias mumbled as she enjoyed his embrace. Jaxson, likewise in enjoyment, found her surprise hilarious. He started cackling and Rias looked up at him with an adorable frown.

"Sorry, but do you even know who's hosting this party? Her name is Ellie." Jaxson said as he slowly watched the realization fill Rias's eyes. She gasped and glanced past him.

"Everest!?"

"BIG LIL' BRO!" Jaxson instantly spun on his heel and caught someone flying towards him from a full sprint. They spun around several times before Jaxson was left in the clutches of a small, black haired woman who squeezed him tightly. Jaxson chuckled as he felt his vertebrae slowly being crushed.

"Hey sis… nice party. But could you let me keep my spine?" Jaxson asked calmly as he pried his sister off. Ellie Everest reluctantly freed him from her arms and simply hopped up and dangled from his neck instead. She was nearly as tall as their mother, who only stood slightly taller than five feet. And their father was only slightly taller than their mother. Jaxson was the one who stood far taller than them all. He begrudgingly hugged his sister and she cheered softly.

"Yay, I'm glad you came, Jax. I haven't seen you in months. How's my favorite brother doing?" Ellie asked as she dropped off of Jaxson. He laughed and shook his head at her.

"Why you gotta treat Warrick like that? He _is _a soldier you know." Jaxson said as Ellie twirled a strand of her hair. She made a mocking hand motion as he talked.

"Yeah, yeah, but Marines are idiots and look at Warrick. He's an idiot. You're much smarter, and cuter. Oh man, your hair is so perfect, too!" Ellie gushed as she reached for Jaxson's hair. He blushed and leaned out of her reach.

"Sis, knock it off. You're so damn embarrassing." Jaxson complained as Ellie continued to bother him. She pouted and karate chopped his chest. Her attack essentially did nothing to hurt him.

"You're no fun when everyone's around. You never change, do you?" Ellie wondered with a sigh as she smiled at him. Jaxson shook his head.

"Nope, then I wouldn't be a whole bill." Jaxson joked. Ellie rolled her eyes at his horrid pun.

"You are such a dummy." Ellie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Jaxson simply grinned like a madman.

"Um…"

Jaxson and Ellie turned their attention to Rias who awkwardly watched their exchange. Jaxson had forgotten she was there. He stepped over and tossed an arm over her shoulders. Rias smiled and leaned into his frame.

"Whoops. Forgot you there for a second. Ellie, this is my classmate and friend Rias Gremory. Rias, I imagine you know Ellie Everest, CEO and Tokyo branch manager of ETech Enterprises? Oh and she's also my older sister." Jaxson said. Ellie smiled and shook Rias's hand.

"My, aren't you something. You wouldn't happen to be Professor Gremory's daughter, would you?" Ellie asked as she looked Rias over.

"I am, actually. He's President of the School Board for Kuoh Academy." Rias answered. Jaxson glanced over his shoulder at the red haired man across the room. He nudged Rias.

"I'm betting it's that guy, right? The hair's unmistakable." Jaxson said with a grin. Rias sighed.

"Yes, it certainly is. Is that how you noticed me?" Rias asked as she pinched Jaxson's cheek. Ellie giggled at them. Jaxson batted her hand away gently. She moved it to his waist.

"Of course. It's either your hair or your eyes that catch my attention. Hard to miss and hard to take my eyes off of, that's for sure." Jaxson said absentmindedly as he compared Rias to her father. He heard a small, curt gasp from his sister and turned back to her. He then looked down and saw Rias staring at him with red cheeks.

"Oh my, Jax! When did you become such a lady-killer?" Ellie asked, surprised. Jaxson looked between her and Rias before he remembered what he said. He lost his grin and the blood exited his body for a moment.

"W-What? I just said… Wait, no, not like that! I mean, Rias, you're… uh…" Jaxson trailed off as Rias avoided his gaze. But her hand remained attached to his waist. She quietly ignored him and sipped her drink as Ellie kept giggling at them.

"Ah, I remember when a guy first hit on me. I kinda lost my cool, too." Ellie said with a reminiscent smile. Jaxson soon felt the true implications of his buffoonery and glared at his sister. His blood rushed back and poured into his cheeks.

"Sis! No, I wasn't hitting on Rias! I just said she's noticeable, okay!?" Jaxson defended, red faced and steaming. Ellie held back a giggle and pinched her brother's cheek. He grunted and scowled at her.

"Yes, but you said it with such a… lascivious tone. You meant that. Don't deny it, big lil' bro." Ellie teased. Jaxson almost wanted to die again. Just with less stabbing and blood loss. He blushed again and tried to look at Rias. She still would not give his eyes the time of day. But yet her hand was sill tightly wrapped around his waist.

"L-Look, I might have but it's because… Not because I'm trying to hit on her… Rias has been nice to me and I might… admire… her. A bit. A-And… aw fuck I'm digging my own grave." Jaxson sighed as he palmed his face. Ellie was slowly backing away from the scene. Jaxson cursed her with a glare from between his fingers.

"I'll leave you two alone… I've got some schmoozing to do. I'll see you later, bro." Ellie whispered as she cantered off into the party. Jaxson was left basically with his pants around his ankles. Ellie had left him in his own self-contained mess. Rias was still quiet, and he adopted the same attitude. They remained in silence for a few moments, still attached to each other. After a moment Rias leaned into him heavier and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you… I appreciate that. Even if you were hitting on me, I don't think I'd mind. It's nice to know you admire me. I admire you, too." Rias said quietly to his tie. Jaxson's grip on her bare shoulder tightened as he tried to ignore how she felt against him. His blood certainly liked to move.

"Yeah… of course. Um… thanks for admiring me, I guess. I-uh, wasn't really thinking about what I was saying… but I mean when I saw you all those months ago, and then I saw you in your dress I… ah forget it." Jaxson kept throwing gasoline on the awkward fire he created. He stopped and Rias finally looked up at him. He found himself staring deep into her cyan eyes. They longed for something. Possibly the rest of his thoughts.

_By Freya she's fucking beautiful… GAH! SETTLE DOWN, GHOST RIDER! _Jaxson thought as he was still affixed on Rias. She smiled.

"It's alright. What's on your mind?" Rias asked with a gentle tone. She started rubbing his back with the hand that had been around his waist. Jaxson felt the tension in his muscles start to relax. He glanced between her eyes and something else in the room. If he kept his eyes locked to hers he might say something really weird. This was a known occurrence that happened far too often to him.

"You're… really beautiful." Jaxson mumbled and avoided her gaze. He heard Rias giggle and felt her hand wind its way around and up to his neck. Rias stepped in front of him and dropped her drink on a passing waiter's tray. Her newly freed hand met the other behind his head and fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Rias smiled as Jaxson slowly turned to face her again. Her cheeks were still tinted red.

"Thank you." Rias whispered as she pulled his head down and kissed his cheek. Jaxson felt his face burst into flames as she let him stand back up. He felt somewhat feverish as his heart rate outran a racehorse. After a moment he managed to hug Rias. She happily accepted his embrace and laid her head on his chest. There was a pause in the music. A familiar song came on. Normally Jaxson's ears were assaulted by the artistically crafted sound of heavy metal, but he knew a thing or two most men spent not an ounce of time on. A strangely fun yet absolutely embarrassing idea broke into his mind and stole his golden thoughts.

_I know this song… it's a good song to dance to… _Jaxson thought as he watched several couples including his parents walk out onto the main floor and start dancing. Jaxson pulled away from Rias and took her hand. He bowed, his hair uncontained. Rias grew curious.

"Excuse me, miss, but might I have this dance?" Jaxson asked with a crazed grin. Rias smiled as she curtsied her skirt and tried not to laugh at him.

"Why yes, you may." Rias said with a smile as Jaxson raised his head. He grinned and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Jaxson tugged her and spun her into his arms. Rias was surprised as he started dancing almost masterfully with her. A step, a slide, a spin, a quickstep, and he caught Rias in a long dip. They smiled at each other until Jaxson spotted his father watching him while performing the same move on his mother. He gave his father a wink, saying 'Tell you later' and both pairs continued their ballet. Jaxson continued to spin and dance with Rias until the song drew towards the end and he took them out of the midst of the crowd. Both of them were laughing as they left the circle of people and they hid behind one of the large pillars on the edge of the room. Rias fell into his arms and giggled against his chest.

"Oh my, I didn't know you could dance like that, Jax!" Rias exclaimed as she nearly hung off of him. Jaxson grinned.

"Oh yeah. My dad might have taught me a few tricks, but my mom taught me how to dance. Taught him, too." Jaxson said as he caught his breath. They remained together and settled down. Rias remained on him. Jaxson had forgotten the last time he had fun while dancing. Every other time is was obligated because of a fancy wedding or his mother forced him to practice. Fun found itself drawn when necessary. And Jaxson had felt it necessary.

"Man, I almost slowed you down… But that was fun." Rias said quietly. She smiled as she hugged him. Jaxson placed a gentle hand on her head and could not help but smile.

"Good. I was hoping you would. You had me worried for a few days there…" Jaxson trailed off as Rias ensnared his vision with her eyes. He wondered if it was magic, sine that was apparently real.

"Worried? Oh, Jax, did you think I was avoiding you?" Rias asked with concern. She cupped his cheek and pinched it. Jaxson forgot pain existed.

"Yeah… I mean, I didn't want to pry. I figured you were busy or something. I didn't mind, I was just worried if you had something wrong." Jaxson said sincerely. Rias smiled and poked his nose. Jaxson felt his blood rush to his cheeks. He still was not sure if he felt pain.

"Aw, thank you for the concern. But it's alright. Nothing to worry about, little wolf. I'll be sure to make up for ignoring you. Would you like head rubs, or maybe a nap on my lap?" Rias said, teasingly rubbing her finger on his chest. Jaxson glanced away and fixed his hair. Was his heart rate normally one hundred and four beats per minute? He had to check again. It was higher!

"Uh… Is it selfish to ask for both?" Jaxson wondered quietly. His mind alight with excitement at the thought of taking a nap with Rias watching over him. Despite his aloofness and defiance, he genuinely could not resist the hunger for human connection. Or was it Demonic connection? A query for another time. Rias giggled as she tugged on his tie. Jaxson set out to fix it the moment she released it.

"Yes, but I don't mind. Anything for my little wolf." Rias said, smiling coyly. She then laid back against him and was content with using him as a pillow. Jaxson released a breath of relief and quietly fixed his tie. Rias giggled at him. He would not go around with a slightly crooked tie. It was unacceptable. But at the same time he settled down and recalled the look his father gave him.

"Ah shit…" Jaxson muttered as he glanced around the column to see his father and mother conversing with his sister. He sighed in relief and went back to hiding.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked. Jaxson found her hands on his cheeks as she stared up at him with worry in her eyes. Jaxson had to close his eyes so he could talk. Otherwise he was entranced.

"I'm trying to figure out what to tell my dad since he saw us dancing." Jaxson said glumly. He pinched his nose bridge and sighed again.

"Well that's easy. Just tell him what you told your sister." Rias said. Jaxson resisted the urge to chuckle. Doing it was not the problem. It was how his luck worked that was the issue.

"Not as easy as that. Worse. I'd bet anything that Ellie already told them some wild tale about you and me." Jaxson said as he took another glance behind the column. His parents were seemingly searching for him. He hid again. Around the other side of the column he spotted his sister quieting her maniacal laughter. Just as predicted.

_Jesus fuck she already did! I know that look! PURE MALICE AND HATRED FOR MY PRIDE! _Jaxson thought angrily. He then felt a slump against his chest. Rias quietly pouted and avoided his gaze.

"I don't see the issue… We're probably not as involved as she might think… But maybe Ellie is onto something. Who knows?" Rias mumbled, twirling a strand of her hair. Her awkward cuteness might have given Jaxson a small aneurism. But the suggestive nature of her words would have done the same.

_Does… does Rias like me? No, now focus, dumbass… _Jaxson thought as he heard footsteps nearing. His blood ran cold and he frantically sought the faculty to generate a believable alternative to whatever outrageous tale his sister twisted to his parents. He panicked as his parents rounded the corner to see Rias stuck to him like a nail in a coffin and his face full of pure dread.

"Ah, there you are, Jax. Ellie said you ran off over here. Who's this?" Sean asked his son as they stopped next to the pair. Jaxson swallowed a week's worth of saliva and prayed that his sister had shown mercy. Jane smiled warmly at them. Jaxson assumed the worst purely based on that smile.

"Hey, mom, dad… this is my friend Rias, from school… and I'm in her club. We, uh, happened to bump into each other here and… I thought it'd be fun to dance." Jaxson said as calmly as he could. The chaos raging in him was more than enough to cause a cold chill down his spine as his father contemplated his words and rose a skeptical brow.

"Ah… Well Ellie said her father was one of her investors, and that she might've liked you. I had inferred a different impression from her blathering, as you might imagine. But you speak true, son, and Ellie loves her embellishments. So, Rias, I have a question for you." Sean said, his tone asked for nothing but compliance and silence. The man was as terrifying as he was nice. Which is to say, very. Jaxson knew the man well. He saw through people as easily as polished glass. Bit right on their softest spots when he spoke ill, which was not often, and buried them with his undying stoicism. He was bulletproof and commanded respect with not a word, but his presence. Rias perked up in a way Jaxson had not seen before.

"Okay, ask away." Rias responded with a smile. Sean's unblinking, unreadable expression bored into anyone who spotted it. Even if it was a passing glance or from the corner of their eye. Terror did not rule him, he ruled terror.

"What do you think of my son, Jaxson?" Sean asked. His tone suggested an interrogation, but Jaxson knew better. If his father wanted to interrogate someone, they would not be standing in a ballroom. Nor would he have asked such a simple question. No, Sean Everest was a man of focus, of knowledge, and of reading small, varying notes that suggested more than anyone actually said. There was a reason he was assigned to a top secret mission every month. And it was not because he was hard to kill. Rias shifted slightly. She gripped Jaxson's coattail and his hand. Her breathing changed. Jaxson knew his father was making note of everything Jaxson tended to forget and ignore. Everything.

"Jax is… very odd. He doesn't seem to be bothered by anything and always seems content with his direction. But he's also very nice and can be a complete goofball. It makes him unique. He's also just plain adorable." Rias said with a smile. Jane giggled at her answer. It was not often Jane Everest spoke very much. She was one who was straight to the point. But she liked to tease her children just as any mother did.

"Jaxson is adorable. You have a good eye, Miss Gremory." Jane said and winked at her. Jaxson contained his grief of embarrassment as his father stayed deathly silent. Even the man's breathing was nearly inaudible. He was digesting Rias's words and demeanor. Ripping it apart and stuffing it into different, categorical visions. A wolf tears at a deer to eat. Sean tore away at each little subtle movement, change of tone, eye shift, and word to find the reality of their feelings and mindset.

_They don't call him 'War Wolf' for nothing. _Jaxson thought as the area fell silent. Not even the murmur of the party, or the music broke its way into their small bubble. Sean finally released a heavy sigh from his nostrils.

"Wonderful. My boy really is something, isn't he? Well Jax, I think you've got yourself a good friend here. She's good looking to boot!" Sean said with a laugh. He grunted when his wife elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sean! Mind your manners, she is a lady." Jane said as Sean recovered from her hit. The man grinned and clapped a heavy hand on Jaxson's shoulder. Rias giggled quietly and hid her blush.

"Don't mind me. I'm just happy Jax isn't scaring you off. Now you take care of my boy, alright? He's a good lad." Sean said and winked at Jaxson. The look in his father's eye told Jaxson he had more to say. But that would come later. Rias smiled warmly and gave Jaxson a hug.

"Of course! I don't want to miss out on these hugs." Rias said as she snuggled against him. Sean grinned and nodded slowly. Jaxson embarrassingly hugged her back.

"Good. Alright, Jax, we're going to go and mingle a bit more. Meet us by the doors around nine or so, alright?" Sean said. Jaxson nodded and felt an enormous tension leave his body as his parents left. He slumped against the pillar and Rias started giggling.

"Jesus fuck I thought I was going to die… Was I holding my breath? I think I was." Jaxson said, observing his oxygen deprivation. Rias reached up and patted his cheek.

"You're alright. Your father is certainly… intense. Was he testing me?" Rias asked. Jaxson nodded and stood up. His expression grew serious. Rias lost her smile. He had a feeling she had not noticed his father's skill.

"He learned more about you from that conversation than anybody could in a month. What takes a psychologist two weeks to understand takes him four seconds to figure out. What takes an entire task force to complete in a day, takes him one night to do. You just experienced a level of honed expertise that took _years _to perfect. I call it 'The Test of Doom'." Jaxson explained as he wiped his brow. The stress slowly dropped from a boil to a simmer. He was still unsure of the results of his father's analysis.

"What? Wait, I wasn't paying attention! Does he not like me? What exactly happened?" Rias asked. Jaxson's feeling had been correct. She had been distracted. Or maybe he had overestimated her abilities as a devil. Either way, it was almost impossible to notice unless one was paying attention.

"He just figured out _everything _he needs to know about you. Not the whole supernatural thing. Dad's an atheist. But pretty much, if you were hiding anything, if you were… lying, or even if you didn't say much that meant anything, he knows. His skills are insane. A few simple questions and he knows all he needs to know to rip you in two with just words." Jaxson said. Rias's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Your father is that good at reading people?" Rias asked worriedly. Jaxson nodded and sighed yet again. He feared there was no one who could best him at sighing.

"Don't worry about it. His reaction was… good. All things considered. I'm just wondering if I'll have to tell him about earlier." Jaxson said. Rias calmed down slightly and laid against him again. But then she perked up and gave him an apprehensive scowl.

"What did you do?" Rias asked accusingly. Jaxson scoffed.

"What? Do you really think I did something dumb?" Jaxson asked, somewhat offended. Rias shook her head at him.

"I just fear the worst. I know you did something traumatic. I can sense it in you, so tell me." Rias said. Jaxson submitted and took a deep breath. He wondered if what he had done was some sort of taboo. But when it came to demons and wizards, Jaxson tended to suspect that everything was offensive and insane.

"I ran into a lost nun and guided her over to the church. Thing is, it felt like the church wanted to turn me into a goddamn steamed ham as soon as I got near it. I figured it was because of the whole, y'know, demon condition I seem to have come down with lately." Jaxson explained semi-sarcastically. Rias did not appreciate his jests and pinched his cheek very hard.

"Jax, that was really dumb! That church is a holy monument, and most likely an enemy base." Rias said quietly. She released his face and he rubbed away the pain. He frowned and turned away.

"Well you didn't have to be mean about it. I'm not dumb, just stubborn." Jaxson complained as he continued to rub his face. Rias sighed in distress and gave him another hug.

"Yes, you are… very, very stubborn. But this isn't the place to talk about that. Clubroom, tomorrow afternoon, around three. We'll discuss it then, and take care of some business." Rias told him. Jaxson rolled his eyes and palmed his face.

"Aw come on… tomorrow's Saturday…" Jaxson complained. Rias shushed him and pinched his lips together.

"I know. But we have business to take care of all the time. I'll give you that nap you wanted, too." Rias said, stoking his flames. Jaxson could hardly pass up the opportunity for a relaxing nap. And on a beautiful woman's lap no less. A rare opportunity indeed. He felt a grin pull at the corners of his mouth and Rias giggled.

"Alright. But I'm showing up at noon for that nap. Got it?" Jaxson demanded as he tried not to grin wildly. Rias laughed and held her hand out.

"Okay, I'll be there, too. A noon nap on my lap. Deal." Rias said as Jaxson shook her hand. He nodded approvingly and continued to hide his excitement. Rias poked the dimples in his cheeks. He cursed his weird facial features.

"Good. Now, are we going to dance again or what?" Rias asked as another wonderful song started up. Jaxson grinned and took her hand.

"Well of course. Anything for a lady."

It was neglected to be mentioned that Jaxson was a man who could dance and was even good at it. He had more fun than he ever had that night.

* * *

Jaxson sighed as he closed the door behind him. He handed the car keys back to his mildly intoxicated father while the man tried keeping his wife upright. Jaxson helped bring his own mother upstairs and left his parents to fix themselves while he undressed. He changed into sleeping clothes and was about to go to bed when a knock sounded at his door. He cranked the knob and his father stumbled in as though he tripped over every fiber in the carpet on the way in.

"Whoa, sorry bud. I normally don't get this drunk but Rias's father was certainly keen on it. I wonder why… Ah, I'll figure him out later. But that girlfriend of yours… WOW!" Sean said as he sat down on Jaxson's office chair. Jaxson relaxed against the wall as his father shook off some of his intoxication.

"She's not my girlfriend. Just a friend, who happens to be a girl. Coincidentally." Jaxson corrected his father. The man chuckled and shook his head, not even lifting it to look at his son. Jaxson sighed.

"You say that, now. But that girl… First off, she's definitely hiding something from you. Nothing too major, but enough to make me a bit suspicious. Just something small. And SECOND! She's very much falling for you, lad. I mean, the way she hung onto you, talked about you, and even looked at you… All dead indicators of a love or lust brewing for you." Sean explained as he nearly rolled off the chair. Jaxson stepped across the room and pushed his father back into an upright position. He did not need vomit on his floor while he was trying to sleep. While his father was less drunk and more buzzed, he still feared for the impending doom. And the man's words were almost of equal concern.

"Alright, well… you've never been wrong before. Then again, neither of us have met a girl who had feelings for me, so this might be a toss-up. I'll believe it when I see it." Jaxson responded with a doubtful grin. Sean clicked his tongue and wagged his finger.

"I noticed when your sister fell in love. You know, Kalen, that guy from Denmark who Jessica fell for? Well her feelings were misplaced." Sean said. Jaxson recalled the memory from a few years ago. He remembered a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He also remembered beating the ever-loving shit out of that Aryan Master Race asshole. His sister had cried for several days, but Jaxson had removed Kalen from active service as a resident Neo-Nazi with flawless execution. The town had hailed him for days after that. Jaxson thoroughly considered his father's conclusions.

"Mm, yes. That SS looking jackass… Alright, that's true. We'll have to see." Jaxson said, still somewhat unsure of accepting Sean's conclusion. It was hard to comprehend, as he did not quite see Rias being in love with him. Him, of all the people on the planet. The seven or so billion of them. One idiot with long hair and a callous personality. Truly a unique mystery. Sean got up and patted Jaxson's shoulder as he left the room.

"Yes we will… and you scored, son. You scored very high." Sean commented as he left. Jaxson heard him trip and bump into the wall as he made his way towards the master bedroom. Jaxson shook his head and shut the lights off. Fate was the final dictator of such an inconceivable conclusion. And so, Jaxson left it to the hands of three bitches under a tree who were constantly heckled by a one-eyed god and his talking head.

* * *

**Here's another one. I did my best not to make it too winded or derail it. I feel like it all matters a bit more with some added fuel to the fire.**

**Thanks guys.**

**See you next time with a Warrior's Heart.**


	3. Iron Will

Chapter Three

Iron Will

Jaxson cracked open the doors of the clubroom to see Rias sitting at her desk. He walked in and closed the doors quietly. He admired how Rias looked in glasses. She had been wearing them when they first met. Every time he saw them on her she looked so focused, intense, and mature, and all caused just by a pair of glasses. She took them off and sighed as she rubbed her eyes. Jaxson felt a pang of guilt drop into his gut. She appeared so distressed and tired. Yet here he was, waiting for her to do something for him. Selfishness was an integral human characteristic. No one escaped its rasping mandibles. But those who knew when their egotism was at its worst defined them better than those who did not. Or so Jaxson had always believed.

"Rias… are you alright?" Jaxson asked softly as he approached the desk. Rias glanced up and her stress seemed to fade as her eyes lit up in his presence. Jaxson kept moving and rounded the desk. Rias stood to meet him and gave him a hug. He still felt crushing responsibility upon his spine, compressing the juices right out of it. He held her close and buried his face in her hair.

"Jax, I'm glad you're here," Rias said quietly as she enjoyed his embrace. Jaxson's grip tightened. He vividly remembered the look on her face the moment before he spoke. Absolute tense anxiety and aching. He wondered if she smiled for him or because of him. He wished for the latter.

"Rias, I noticed… you looked really stressed. I mean you don't have to tell me anything, but if there's anything I can do for you, please tell me." Jaxson whispered as he kept Rias close. She looked up at him. Her eyes grew watery and she smiled brightly. As though her distress and dysfunction had dissolved away.

"Jax… you're so sweet. Thank you. There is something you can do, and that is to take your nap." Rias said with a giggle. Jaxson felt relieved as he grinned and nuzzled her head.

"Good. You had me worried. Always remember, I take care of those who take care of me." Jaxson said. Rias walked them over to the couch and sat down. Jaxson settled next to her and soon felt himself tense up a bit. Was he really going to do it? Yes, most likely. There probably was nothing else like it on the face of the Earth. Rias smiled warmly and patted her lap.

"Then let me take care of you. Come on…" Rias said, enticing him with her legs. Jaxson felt his cheeks heat up as he slowly descended. Inch by inch his head slowly connected with Rias's legs and her soft skin felt luxurious against his face. Velvet could kiss his ass, Rias's thighs were far more illustrious than a fabric. Her hands found a spot on his head to knead away at him and the fulfilling sensation of pure relaxation encapsulated his mind. He had purposely left his hair loose so Rias could run her fingers through it. Which she did. And it was glorious.

"Ah, man… this is nice…" Jaxson mumbled as he felt the sandman tugging on his consciousness. Almost instantly his mind was overcome with the desire to slumber for an indeterminate amount of time. And so he did. Jaxson let himself be overcome by the sands of time and slipped into the abyss of sleep. He fell and fell, feeling himself being pulled harder and harder by the softness of Rias's juicy thighs.

_ I think this Devil thing might just be what I needed. A path, a goal, a source to conquer. Aye, now that's a goal for a warrior…_

* * *

Jaxson opened his eyes to see a dark, moonlit sea lapping at the sandy shore before him. He glanced about, finding himself against a stone along the shoreline. Behind him was a large fortification and to his right, a man sitting at a fire. His blonde hair was long and tied into a braid of dreads and parts of his huge beard were braided. His blue eyes pierced the night against the firelight. His eyes reminded Jaxson of his father. The eyes of a man who'd seen bloodshed.

"Ah, I was wondering when I'd see Tyr's new host. Come, sit by the fire, Warrior." The man bade, gesturing to the log across from him. Jaxson slowly got up and walked over to the log. He sat down and the man handed him a mug made from goat's horn. It was carved with a Valknut. Jaxson sniffed the liquid within and picked up on alcohol. He turned his eyes to the man and grew curious. He knew he was dreaming, that much was obvious.

"Who are you… and why are you in my dream?" Jaxson asked. The man smiled and tipped back a horn. He wiped his face and turned to face the ocean. His chainmail shirt gleamed in the moonlight just like the ocean waves. He looked up at the sky.

"You know my name, but you don't know who I am, Warrior. My name is Bjorn, son of Ragnar. But I'm sure you know me better as Ironside." Bjorn Ironside said. Jaxson's eyes widened as he stared at the hulking man before him. Bjorn turned back to regard him.

"Y-You're a legend. A Norseman without equal. What are you doing in my dream?" Jaxson asked, staring in awe at the legendary Viking king before him. Infamous, a man whose name was carved into immortality through the sagas alone. No one shed his blood. A testament to his name, Ironside. A kenning which, through various trials, had become true.

"Aye, I suppose I am. But apparently the Gods had a different use for a legend such as myself. See, I was caught by the Soul Snare of your Sacred Gear. Tyr saw it fit to make me of use even after my death to someone who still lived. So here I am, waiting out the ten thousand year gap between uses of the Gear." Bjorn explained as he picked apart the rabbit he roasted on the fire. He offered a piece to Jaxson. Jaxson accepted and ate the rabbit. It was good.

"That ten thousand years… Wouldn't that mean that the last time this was used was in eight thousand B.C.?" Jaxson wondered. Bjorn chuckled and finished his meal. He downed the rest of his drink and stood. He faced the ocean and stared up at the sky. Jaxson watched on with wonder and curiosity.

"True, but that's when Tyr created the Warrior's Gear. He saw the need to preserve the souls of some of humanity's greatest warriors. The reason anyone knows about it is because Tyr is meticulous and kept a record of it after gifting it to the Christian God. So, for the past ten thousand years… it has been capturing and preserving the souls of the bravest and strongest warriors from across the world for the moment a chosen warrior is needed to use it. And it looks like that's you." Bjorn explained. He then grinned and sat back down, laying on the log and watching the stars. Jaxson finally took a drink from his mug. The taste was sweet and savory. But it punched his mouth like a huge fist of cold honey. He coughed before speaking.

"Ah… that's good but hurts… Um, anyway, is there a reason we're speaking other than explaining my Sacred Gear? I know these dream sequences are usually about something greater than just someone's powers. Well, that's how it usually goes in the books and movies…" Jaxson trailed off, remembering the countless movies and television shows he has watched. Bjorn laughed and sat up to look at Jaxson.

"I didn't think our host would be such a jackass. Yeah, of course there's something else. Tyr asked me to be your go-to guy for all this. Like a mentor of sorts. Mostly because he knew you would like me more than probably Joan of Arc or Jacques De Molay. So, I'm here to tell you whatever you need to know." Bjorn explained. Jaxson found himself at odds. He wanted to know his power, but he also wanted to know firsthand details of the voyages of the legendary man before him. He supposed he would have more time later to discuss history, especially if he could speak with other historical figures.

"So… what is there to it, other than the armor and weapons?" Jaxson asked. Rias has told him he could summon weapons. But from the look Bjorn gave him after his question, there was far more to his power than met the eye.

"Why do you think the Warrior Gear collects the souls of fallen soldiers and warriors? For fun? No, it collected us to help you. With the souls of millions of combatants, you can call upon us to help you create powerful attacks and strong defensive capabilities. Take me, for example. If you call upon me, you could become a warrior whose blood will never be shed as long as I'm with you. Call upon the souls of anyone you'd like and use them as you see fit. I think they even come with their own weapons and all the fixes. Like a buffet of war." Bjorn said with a flourish of his hands. Jaxson liked the idea. A buffet of war, soldiers and warriors from across the ages at his disposal.

"A buffet of war… That does sound nice. Oh, I think I'm being woken up… One more thing, Ironside…" Jaxson said as he felt his dreamlike consciousness fading. Bjorn relaxed on his log as Jaxson started to fade.

"What's that?" Bjorn asked with a grin.

"How do I use it? My Gear? I couldn't re-summon it." Jaxson said worriedly. He loved the notion of such a wonderful ability as his fingertips, but thwarted himself in his own stupidity. Bjorn's grin widened into a great smile. He took the mug from Jaxson's blurry hand and downed the rest of the drink within.

"You need to use your Heart, Jax. Embrace the Warrior within you."

* * *

Jaxson awoke from his slumber in such a peaceful manner he expected to still be dreaming. But when his eyes opened, he saw Rias looking down at him with a warm, welcoming smile. One of her soft hands was rubbing his stomach gently and the other carefully scratched at his head and played with his hair. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and yawned. The sun broke through the window curtains in an orange shade that doused the room with its warm embrace. Just as warm as Rias's lap was under his head, and as warm as he hands were on him. Jaxson was far from relaxed, he was in bliss. An abyss of warmth and softness. But his mind was satisfied with sleep and he soon grew restless. But he could not bring himself to get up.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead. How was your nap?" Rias asked as she continued to pamper him. Jaxson stretched as best he could and yawned.

"Awesome… Hey, guess who I met in my dream!?" Jaxson asked excitedly. Rias giggled at his giddiness and poked his nose.

"You're so adorable… Hmm, I wonder… did you meet someone famous?" Rias wondered, humoring him.

"Yeah! It was Bjorn Ironside! He's one of the souls in my Sacred Gear." Jaxson said. Rias smiled and patted his head.

"Ironside, huh? Did he say anything interesting?" Rias asked. Jaxson nodded and looked at his hands. He remembered the feeling of the steel around his fingertips.

"He said my Warrior Gear isn't just about weapons and armor. It's about the souls who reside in it. They're all ready to fight at a moment's notice. Just waiting to be unleashed on the battlefield again." Jaxson explained, eyes alight with awe and excitement. He finally got up and jumped to his feet. Still looking into his hands all he felt was pure fire. A fire that invigorated the soul.

_The souls of the fallen rise once again. I want to fight with them. To show this world that warriors still live. _Jaxson thought. He tried imagining what it took to summon his Gear, but his attempts were in vain as nothing happened. Jaxson sighed as Rias came up and patted him on the back.

"It's okay, you'll get it working soon enough. But for now, come with me. We need to speak somewhere private." Rias said, taking one of Jaxson's hands. Bewildered but curious he followed Rias out of the clubroom and into a different section of the schoolhouse. The windows were stained glass, illuminating the room in a rainbow of light. Jaxson likened it to standing amidst the Bifrost. But unfortunately, this was not a field trip to Asgard.

"Alright… now that we're in Gay-Land, what's up?" Jaxson joked. Rias sighed at him but also smiled. She leaned under one of the windows and composed herself with a serious gaze. One Jaxson did not like. He was sure to be displeased with what followed.

"About that nun you mentioned, and the church. I don't want you going near either of them. The church is not only enemy territory, but a nun could be here with an exorcist. And if you receive a Devil Purge, that's the end. Utter destruction." Rias explained. Her tone grated on Jaxson's nerves. He did _not _like being told what to do. For the most part. While he respected Rias, he simply could not bring himself to accept the condition of being an obedient servant.

"Cool, so they're dangerous. Just like everything else I'm going to encounter as a demon. But that girl, she's not dangerous. That much I gathered from meeting her." Jaxson responded. He shifted into a serious tone. He narrowed his eyes as Rias grew annoyed at him.

"Jax, I don't care! Just don't go near them. We don't need to be intruding upon the church's business." Rias said. She tried to glare at him but Jaxson saw nothing but worry and concern in her eyes. A gentle sting underneath her stern exterior. Jaxson softened.

"Alright… I'll be careful. That much I can do. But don't be surprised if I don't listen that well. I already told you I'm not fond of this whole master-servant thing." Jaxson responded, relenting somewhat to Rias's demands. She visibly relaxed and approached him, resting her head on his chest.

"I know… That's why I worry about you, Jax." Rias mumbled into his shirt. Jaxson sighed and put his hand on the back of her head.

"Sorry." Jaxson said simply. He felt bad, since he knew she worried. But he was not a man who lied down and waited. Maybe it was one of his faults. Maybe it was one of his greatest strengths.

"I didn't want to scold you right after your nap… but I figured after was better than before. Can't have you being angry right before your nap." Rias said with a small giggle. Jax sighed and grinned as they parted and headed back into the clubroom. They were greeted by a very curious chatter box named Akeno.

"Oh, hello Rias, Jax. What were you two up to?" Akeno asked in her usual gossip-seeking tone. Jaxson simply smiled and crashed on the couch once again. Rias sighed.

"Nothing, Akeno. I was just advising Jax about some of the dangers we face as Devils." Rias explained. But due to Akeno's meddlesome nature she noticed a blush on Rias's face.

"Then what's that blush for, Rias?" Akeno asked. Her deliberate bluntness made Rias blush harder and she glared at Akeno. Jaxson casually tried to ignore Rias's obvious blush. But the thought that he was the cause of it ate away at his mind. His father's drunken, yet oddly purposeful words to him ran through his thoughts.

_It makes sense. Oddly enough. Ah, Rias knows what she's doing, right? _Jaxson thought to himself as he watched Rias calm down and gain her composure.

"Well if you must know, I ensured Jax had a comfortable nap which just so happened to help him access his Sacred Gear. Go on, Jax, tell Akeno who you met." Rias explained in a professional tone. Jaxson was both surprised and slightly worried by how she passed the conversation off to him.

"Ah, fuck… well…" Jaxson muttered as Akeno turned her carnivorous gaze upon him. "I-I met Bjorn Ironside. The legendary Swedish King and Viking… Well he told me that my Sacred Gear is a bit more complicated than just being good with weapons. It acts more like a catalyst or a medium from which I not only summon weapons but also the souls of the fallen to create powerful spells." Jaxson explained. At the same moment of his explanation, Kiba and Koneko entered the clubroom.

"That sounds powerful. And you say a famous Viking told this to you?" Kiba wondered as he approached Jaxson. With a nod Jaxson smiled and stood up.

"Yeah, Bjorn Ironside. He's apparently… I guess my mentor or like inner voice for advising me on my Sacred Gear. His exact words were 'Like a buffet of war'." Jaxson explained. He then tried his best to summon his Gear but no sort of hand flailing or cool poses would work. Akeno and Kiba laughed at him for a moment before he gave up and sat back down. Akeno joined him, sliding rather close for a simple conversation.

"Aw, poor Jax. I'm sure you'll get it working. It always works with a little… _stimulation._" Akeno said seductively. Jaxson slowly turned red as she put a hand on his thigh and pushed her chest against him.

_What's happening? _Jaxson wondered as Koneko looked on with disdain and Kiba smiled awkwardly. Rias cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and interrupted Akeno's terroristic seduction of Jaxson.

"Everyone, while it is important to learn more about Jaxson's abilities, I'd like to get started on the activities we have planned for today." Rias stated. Akeno reluctantly got back up and went to go prepare for their activities. Jaxson was left alone as preparations were made. Rias leaned against her desk and put her glasses on as she read over some papers. Jaxson had not realized he was staring until Akeno bumped his cheek was a cup of tea on a saucer.

"Oh, shit. Thanks, Akeno." Jaxson said, accepting the tea. Akeno winked and walked over to Rias's side. Unfortunately, Jaxson could not split his central vision in two different directions so he was left glancing between the two of them.

_I have a feeling things are only going to get weirder as time goes on. _Jaxson thought as he listened to Rias read off a list of things that needed done. He sipped on his tea and slowly lost hope in going home before dawn as the list kept on going, and going. He slowly zone out and lost touch with the world for a moment. That's when a dark red glow hummed on the edges of his vision.

_"Look at that. You know how to meditate."_

_ Who said that? _Jaxson recognized the voice. It chuckled before answering.

_"Ironside again. Listen, you're going to need to do this from time to time. Whether in dreams or outside of them. It's important that you learn all you can about the souls harvested by your Gear. It will help you call upon us when the time comes."_

_ I have to meditate? What do I do? Talk with everyone?_

_ "In some cases, yes. Others, you may not be able to. It might be hard, but it's essential in order to properly use Warrior. A true warrior is nothing without the skills and support of his comrades."_

_ Hmm. Alright then… Thanks. I'll be sure to meditate whenever I can._

"Jax!"

"Huh?" Jaxson snapped out of his stupor. He glanced around to see everyone staring at him both worriedly and curiously. Rias was leaning in front of him with a hand on his forehead, parting his hair and feeling his skin. His immediate response was to turn slightly red and stare at the floor.

"There you are. I was worried something was bothering you, or maybe you were sick. What made you zone out like that?" Rias asked as she inspected him. Jaxson shook his head.

"I'm fine. I just kind of went into a meditative state on accident and… funny enough I can talk to the souls in my Sacred Gear that way. Ironside just told me." Jaxson explained with a grin. Rias sighed and smiled.

"That's great. We'll have to talk about it later, though. I have something for you to do." Rias said as she stepped back and gestured to Koneko. "Koneko is overloaded with summon requests. Would you mind fulfilling one for her?"

Koneko stopped eating her ice cream and bowed her head. "That would be totally rad." She said with as much emotion as a rock. Jaxson shrugged and awkwardly laughed off her response.

"Sure. If it'll help. What do I do?" Jaxson wondered as he stood and stretched. Rias nodded to Akeno who went over to the open space in the room and started up a magic circle. It was the first time Jaxson had ever seen anything like it.

"Whoa, magic is wild, man. Is this supposed to teleport me or something?" Jaxson wondered as he stared in awe at the magic. Rias giggled at him and pushed him over to the circle.

"Alright, it's ready. You're up, Jax." Akeno said as she stepped off the circle. Jaxson was excited to try it out but Rias held onto him as he tried to run into it.

"Jax! Listen," Rias said as he stopped and turned to face her. She rolled her eyes at his pouting face. "Taking a contract is like doing a job. You show up, fulfill the client's request, and receive payment or a pact. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it. Can I try the teleport thing now?" Jaxson asked excitedly. He was eager to do something he could have only dreamed of before. Rias nodded.

"Yes. Now good luck." Rias said as he happily jumped onto the teleport circle. Everyone gathered around as it started to power up. Jaxson felt the magic start to work. He saluted right before he disappeared. But as the teleportation completed he was greeted with the night sky instead of a street, or someone's house. He looked up to see the moon very close. He looked down to see the school ground slowly approaching. Quickly, actually. He was falling.

"OHH FUCK!"

* * *

"Oh dear… I hope he'll be okay. Do you think he'll be okay, Akeno?" Rias asked her Queen worriedly.

"Knowing him, he should be fine. I think. Honestly, I don't know if the teleport worked or not. Did it seem off to you?" Akeno pondered.

"Seemed fine to me. Wait…" Koneko interjected. They all turned to her as she walked over to the window and opened it for some reason. A moment later the heard yelling and cursing and then without warning, Jaxson came flying back into the room from the window. He rolled to a stop against the far wall and settled against it while groaning in agony.

"Jax!" Rias exclaimed. She rushed over to his aid. He slowly stood up and shook away the dizziness from his mind.

"Aw fuck me… That was wild. And it hurt." Jaxson complained as Rias looked him over for any injuries. He dusted himself off and looked at his hands. Warrior was activated.

"Jax, what happened?" Rias asked. She noticed his Gear and placed one of her hands over his own.

"Not sure, exactly. One minute I was teleporting, the next I was falling to my death. But for some reason a Fokker tri-plane came out of nowhere and caught me while I was hurtling towards the dirt." Jaxson explained. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"A what plane?" Koneko asked. Jaxson sighed and managed to pull his phone out of his pocket despite the thick metal gauntlet on his hand. But he then realized he could not use the touchscreen with metal fingers.

"Ah fuck… Here, Rias, just look up the Red Baron." Jaxson said as he handed Rias the phone. She did as asked and the others gathered around. Jaxson leaned over her shoulder and pointed at the red tri-plane with the Iron Cross painted on it. Rias blushed just out of his view.

"That. It's a Fokker D R One fighter plane used by the German Empire late in the Great War. A weird, ghost-looking plane like that came out of nowhere and caught me. Had to hang onto the bastard before he tossed me into the window… Thanks for opening it, by the way." Jaxson explained.

"No problem." Koneko responded as she eyed the pictured plane.

"Maybe the Red Baron is one of the souls in your Sacred Gear?" Akeno suggested as she took Jaxson's hand and looked at the armor. He took his phone back from Rias and looked over his free hand.

"Maybe. I'll have to see. Hello, Manfred, you in there?" Jaxson said to his hand. The ruby designs on his gauntlet glowed. Nothing in particular happened except that Rias and Akeno laughed at him.

"I don't think that's going to work. But, since something with your Sacred Gear has thwarted the teleportation, you need a new way of getting to the summoning. There's still work to be done." Rias said as she took his hand and started leading him out of the clubroom.

"I don't like where this is going." Jaxson said. They arrived outside and Rias pulled a bike off a nearby rack. Jaxson stared at it with dread.

"Use this. It's not the same but it gets the job done."

"Fuck."

* * *

Jaxson sighed as he finally reached the house he was supposed to be 'summoned' to. His opportunity to teleport had been shattered by his own powers. Irony continued to plague his existence. But the night was far from over as he leaned the bike against a brick wall and waked up to the house. He went to knock at the door and suddenly froze in place. A cold sweat broke out on his skin.

_What the hell? This is like when I was near the church. Is that like a danger sense? _Jaxson wondered as he grew suspicious of the situation. Twice already he had been surprised by people wanting to kill him. He would not suffer the same fate a third time. But neither would he run from a threat. Be it foolishness or bravery that conducted him, Jaxson opened the door and stepped into the entryway. It was then that a very upsetting scent entered his nostrils. One that had been described to him before.

"Death… ugh… Did the guy die after summoning me?" Jaxson whispered to himself. But his sense of danger was still present. The scent of blood grew strong as he walked into the house. Each of his footsteps silent in approach. As he came upon the lit doorway he noticed the source of the scent. A mutilated body was stretched out in the middle of the living room floor. Jaxson had to cover his mouth to keep himself from vomiting.

"Ugh… fuck… by the Christ God, what happened here?" Jaxson mumbled as he tried to maintain his bodily fluids. A laugh came from the couch adjacent to the dead body.

"For his sins he was punished with righteous judgment from God. He conspired with Devil scum, therefore he had to die." A white haired man in priest attire said as he stood up from the couch. Jaxson growled as he stepped out into the open to face the priest.

"You killed him for something as minor as that? I fucking hate priests." Jaxson said. He readied himself as the priest laughed manically.

"Yessir! And you're the little devil pussy who's gonna get purged alongside him!" the priest exclaimed. He pulled out a handle and a bulky pistol. The handle produced a white blade of light. Jaxson sighed and raised his fists.

"What's your name, priest of the Christ God?" Jaxson asked. The man stopped and was seemingly put off by Jaxson's serious tone. He quirked a devious eyebrow and grinned wildly.

"Freed Selzan, at your service! What's it to you, devil boy!?" Freed cawed. Jaxson scoffed at the psychotic man and focused on the feeling of power. The feeling being a Warrior gave him. His Sacred Gear activated in a flash of dark red light.

"I want to know what to put on your grave." Jaxson said as he dashed forward. Freed, surprised by Jaxson's advance, took a powerful slug to his right kidney and Jaxson followed it by spin-kicking the man into the far wall. Freed recovered quickly and fired a lazy bullet at Jaxson which missed by a few inches. It was enough to make Jaxson rethink his strategy and he did not push the offensive.

"You've got some spunk for a stupid devil… I like a good fight. NOW DIE!" Freed yelled as he lunged forward and swung at Jaxson. The blade almost missed but deflected off his gauntlet as he retreated. Freed laughed as he fired another bullet. Jaxson could not dodge bullets. Time seemed to slow down for an instant as the round left the chamber while Jaxson tried to duck behind cover. And before he knew what happened the bullet struck and pinged off a metal object. Jaxson raised his head and looked over the large round shield in his hand. A ding was present on the shield boss that protected his hand in the center of the shield. In his other hand was an eighth century Viking sword.

"What the fuck!? Where'd you get those things!?" Freed yelled in frustration. He fired off another bullet and Jaxson ducked behind his shield. The bullet smashed into the wood but did little to harm him. With a newfound confidence he rushed forward and surprised Freed again. Freed found a sword slamming into his side while Jaxson rammed the shield into his face. Freed went sprawling across the floor and a gash opened up in his side.

_Damn… when did I learn to do that? I forgot how powerful Warrior really is… Maybe I should take some of Bjorn's advice… _Jaxson thought as Freed recovered from the attack and got up. Jaxson stepped back as the crazed man started shooting wildly.

"DIE!" Freed screamed as a bullet was aimed for Jaxson's head. He managed to duck it but not before one grazed his leg and brought him to one knee. He grunted and tried to stand but the wound burned as though a hot iron had hit him in the leg. Freed took advantage of Jaxson's condition and leaped to impale him with his sword. Jaxson raised his shield and yelled.

**"IRONSIDE!" **Jaxson bellowed. He felt himself become imbued with strength and power. A familiar presence entered his own being as Freed's sword stabbed through his shield and hit him in the shoulder. His clothes were ripped and the sword burned against his skin but it was still outside of his body.

"How do you like my blessed bullets and holy sword of light, devil scum- AHH!" Freed yelped as Jaxson threw him off his shield and he slammed into the wall. The light sword, still stuck in the shield, deactivated and fell to the floor. Jaxson stood up and a red mark was all that was left on his shoulder from the sword strike. He rushed forward and pinned Freed to the wall with his shield. He then rammed his sword into Freed's gun arm and the man screamed in agony. But another, far shriller and ear-piercing scream ripped Jaxson's attention away from Freed.

"J-Jaxson?" Asia said as she stared in horror at the scene before her. Jaxson's eyes widened upon seeing Asia. It was enough of a distraction for Freed to react and kick Jaxson off. He fired off several shots that hit Jaxson in several places as he tumbled back over a table and collapsed on the floor.

"NO! Father, don't hurt him!" Asia exclaimed as she rushed to Jaxson's aid. His sword rattled to the ground next to him and he reached out to grab it. Asia stooped down to help him but Jaxson climbed to one knee on his own. His clothes were riddled with bullet holes but the bullets themselves fell down and bounced on the hardwood floor. His skin had not been penetrated. His blood had not been shed. Asia stood up and barred Freed from approaching Jaxson.

"What's this, I thought you were minding the barrier? Do you know this stupid devil scum, Asia!? I told you, don't associate with their kind!" Freed growled as he stalked forward. He went to grab Asia but nearly lost his hand to Jaxson's sword as he stepped in front of Asia and protected her.

"Don't… touch her." Jaxson said menacingly. He glared at Freed and the priest just laughed at him.

"Oh look at that. A devil and a whore nun making friends! What's this, a crossover episode? Wait a second, why are you still standing!? I SHOT YOU!" Freed exclaimed. Jaxson felt a warming sensation as Asia suddenly started healing his 'wounds' or scratches. He smiled behind his shield and gave his sword a flourish.

"Only one of your attacks struck true. The wound on my leg. The soul of Bjorn Ironside now protects me. My blood will not be shed." Jaxson said as he stepped forward. Freed visibly flinched as Jaxson approached. But before he could strike another blow, Jaxson was held back by Asia.

"Please, stop fighting! Father, please forgive this Devil! He has goodness in him!" Asia exclaimed as she hung off of Jaxson's coat. The extra weight made his wounded leg buckle and he dropped to one knee.

"Now Asia, you know we don't do that! Right after I'm done purging this bastard I'll have to punish you for befriending our enemy!" Freed yelled as he ran forward. Jaxson managed to pry himself away from Asia and intercept Freed's advance. They clashed as the light sword met shield and steel drew blood as Jaxson cut at Freed. Freed retreated a moment and held his wounds. Jaxson breathed heavily as he held his ground. Using his power drained his energy more than he realized. But he still felt Ironside with him.

"Please, God, forgive my friend. Please, end this violence." Asia said. Jaxson glanced behind him to see her kneeling and praying. He sighed and kept his eyes on Freed.

"Asia…" Jaxson started. She looked up at him as Freed attacked again and he fended him off. "I'm sorry about this. Perhaps we could've been friends in another life."

"No!" Asia exclaimed as Jaxson cracked Freed across the head with the pommel of his sword. Freed stumbled but managed to avoid a killing blow from Jaxson. "I want us to be friends now! Despite… despite it all. I'm tired of being alone."

"You little fucking bitch. And YOU! How are you so strong!? I can't lose to a damn devil!" Freed yelled. Jaxson ignored him. Asia's words dug deeply into him. While he had not known her very long, Jaxson knew she was the victim of fate and happenstance. He would not stand for it. So many people trying to control everyone. It pissed him off.

"Shut up." Jaxson said and rushed Freed again. But before anything else happened, Jaxson was barred from attacking by the appearance of Kiba. He skidded to a stop and his wounded leg once again buckled under him. The weight of his shield and the strain of using his power did little to help him stay standing.

"Ah, fucker… Kiba? Where the hell did you come from?" Jaxson wondered. Kiba kept Freed at bay while everyone else from the club started to enter the room from a magic circle.

"Oh my, what's all this?" Akeno wondered as she entered. Rias came in behind her and stepped forward to confront Freed. The priest was barely standing himself. Cuts and gashes littered his body and his nose was shattered. He tried to shoot Kiba but his gun was out of ammo.

"Fuck me… whole devil party is here to play! Dammit…" Freed cursed as he backed away from Kiba. Rias looked down at Jaxson with both worry and pride but then continued to glare at Freed.

"You there, stray priest. What did you think you were doing, hurting one of my household? Speak!" Rias demanded. Freed apparently had a sense of self-preservation as he continued to back away. He had learned his lesson the hard way.

"I regret it now… Where'd you get that fucker anyway? Oh, I know. That's the one Raynare had to kill. Well it makes FUCKING sense now!" Freed yelled and reloaded his handgun. He aimed it at Kiba and a gunshot went off. The gun in Freed's hand clattered to the floor as he screamed and clutched his hand. Everyone turned to look at Jaxson who had forsaken his shield for an M1911 handgun. Engraved in the slide was the word 'York' in scratchy font.

**"Sergeant York." **Jaxson said as he stood up. He limped forward and aimed for Freed's head. But again everything was interrupted when a familiar aura appeared in the air above them. Jaxson looked up and cursed quietly.

"HAHAHA! Too late you piss-ant devils! My friends are here!" Freed laughed manically. But he doubled over as Jaxson shot him in the stomach.

"Asshole. What's the plan, Rias? Looks like Fallen Angels." Jaxson said as he sheathed his sword and shifted his gun over to his right hand.

"Uh…" Rias and the others were completely taken aback by his actions. But Rias composed herself and rushed forward to grab him. "We have to go! We're not ready for a fight with the Fallen Angels. Come on!"

"I'll prepare us to jump." Akeno said and started conjuring her magic.

"Wait a second! What about Asia!? We can't leave her with those fuckers!" Jaxson exclaimed as he pulled away from Rias. She grabbed him again and the look in her eye told him more than what she was about to say.

"She can't jump with us, she's not a member of my household. Come on! We need to retreat." Rias said. Jaxson was stubborn, though. He turned to regard Asia. She smiled.

"Go. I'll be fine." Asia said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Jaxson understood the tide was turning against him. As much as he wanted to fight, as much as he wanted to protect someone so innocent, he could not. He simply could not. Not at what he was now. He only survived Freed's onslaught due to Ironside's protection.

_Damn it all to hell… _Jaxson thought as Rias pulled him into the circle. She held onto him tightly. Even with all his strength he now understood he was facing something greater than himself. The portal jumped them.

He needed to be stronger.

* * *

"I'm surprised. You only suffered a single injury. All your other wounds are just bruises." Akeno said as she healed his leg. Jaxson sighed as the pain was relieved and his leg no longer felt like the deepest pits of Muspelheim. She and Rias were tending to his wounds on one of the clubroom couches. Kiba and Koneko looked on with interest.

"It was Ironside," Jaxson said as he sipped his tea. Rias was examining the spots where Freed's bullets hit his torso. Her delicate touch on his bare skin made him shiver.

"You mean… The Viking?" Akeno asked. Jaxson nodded and pointed to the red mark on his left trap.

"I used his soul to protect me right before his sword hit my shoulder. Ironside was a kenning or a metaphorical name used in Germanic poetry. It meant his sides were… well made of iron. The legends say his blood was never shed. So I embodied his name with his soul and my blood was not shed." Jaxson explained. He knew he somehow used Bjorn Ironside's soul to aid him. He just was not sure if he really did it or not.

"That's very useful. The souls inside your Sacred Gear must give you certain abilities based on who they were, and what they did." Kiba said. He thought for a moment and then spoke again, "But then where did you get that gun from?"

"Sergeant Alvin York. Eighty-Second All American Division. He was a pacifist thrown into the Great War in the Argonne against the Germans. Well, he had been a pacifist, up until a German machine gun nest cut down his best friend and several other American soldiers." Jaxson explained. He remembered holding the handgun and all of the rage, sadness, and feelings of betrayal that came with it. Not only did he gain an ability from a soldier's soul, he gained their emotions as well.

"Nerd." Koneko jabbed. Jaxson sighed and decided to continue explaining. Everyone else appeared eager to hear more.

"Anyway… I felt that when Freed tried to shoot you, Kiba, that I needed to shoot him. And low and behold a gun appeared in my hand. Just like when I needed to defend myself a sword and shield appeared. But Sergeant York was the most decorated American soldier in World War One. In his fury against the Germans he made one hundred and thirty two of them surrender. It would've been one thirty three but a German refused to surrender. York took his nineteen eleven and shot him dead on the spot." Jaxson explained. He felt as though he was teaching a class as everyone seemed to listen.

"Sounds like a badass…" Akeno commented as she finished healing his leg. Jaxson flexed it and smiled.

"Yeah, he was. Unfortunately, he was affected by PTSD or more colloquially known at the time as Shell Shock. He was a hero who suffered a fate almost worse than death. He still lived with the war even after it was over. One of many." Jaxson said with a heavy sigh. Remembering the sacrifice and suffering of the many heroes of the world made his heart heavy. A sympathy he had somehow burdened himself with. He tried not to choke up. Especially since he could not rid himself of the thought that he left someone innocent with people who care little for the horror that was death and destruction.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay. I'm sorry I sent you into that so blindly." Rias said and she hugged him tightly. Jaxson was a bit embarrassed to not be wearing a shirt but hugged her back and felt a strong sense of fatigue come over him.

"It's alright… I'm tired. I'm going to head home." Jaxson said as they parted. He stood up and put his undershirt back on while sticking everything else in his bag.

"Okay. Get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow." Rias said. Jaxson nodded and silently left the clubroom. Despite his tiredness, he was determined. Determined to become what his power embodied.

_I can't be weak. Not if people are relying on me. Not if they call me a friend. I need to be strong. I need to be a Warrior._

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Jaxson sat in silence on a yoga mat in his basement. The room was filled with a variety of exercise equipment, complete with weight racks, punching bags, a boxing ring, floor pads, a variety of melee weapons, and a gun case in the corner. However, Jaxson was seemingly not present for the moment. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and calculated, and he rested in perfect equilibrium. No sound bothered him, no twitch of the nose, not even a bright light. But in his mind he was conversing with someone from eons in the past.

"So you had predicted that the Persians would find a way around? Then why hold them at Thermopylae for so long?" Jaxson wondered. He stood on a dreamscape of high mountains overlooking a vast sea. Just below him was a small pass along the mountainside. It narrowed near a small geothermal area just along the pass. He glanced to his right to see a legendary man watching the sea with him. King Leonidas of Sparta.

"It was the first and final stand. We had to hold them for as long as possible while Greece gathered to fight. We were the only ones prepared to do so. Of course, knowing Spartan culture as you do." Leonidas said in perfect English. According to an earlier conversation with Bjorn Ironside, the Warrior Gear imbues the souls inside with the knowledge to converse with their host. Jaxson was still impressed.

"Hell of a way to go. You guys are still sung about to this day, you know that?" Jaxson asked. Leonidas perked up and smiled at him. His bearded visage was still as grizzly and tough as the day he died.

"Really now? What did you say we were recorded in? History? Good, it's important to remember the deeds of warriors. We fought for a reason. We fought for Sparta. Tell me, are they good songs?" Leonidas wondered. Jaxson shrugged and pulled out his phone. Somehow his technological device ported itself into his meditative state. Maybe it was his imagination.

"I think so. Don't worry about this thing. I don't wanna explain it, we'd be here all day." Jaxson said as he scrolled through his playlist. Leonidas leaned over his shoulder. Yes, the great Warrior King was nearly as tall as Jaxson who stood a good six foot four inches tall.

"Interesting… thing. Ah, I see it. Sparta." Leonidas said, pointing at the screen. Jaxson tapped the song and it started playing.

"Yeah, _Sabaton _makes historically themed songs to tell stories. I like the chanting in the beginning." Jaxson explained as the song played. Leonidas grinned madly and laughed into the air of the sea.

"Wonderful! What a world you live in. Well then, Spartans, shall we stand with Jaxson Everest!?" Leonidas shouted as he turned to face the army of three hundred on the mountainside behind them.

"OOH AHH, OOH AHH, OOH AHH!" The Spartans chanted and banged their spears on their shields.

"I'd say that's pretty concise. Thank you. I give you the chance to stand together once again. I'm counting on you all to support me." Jaxson said with a smile. Leonidas reached out and they clasped arms and shook.

"Sparta will be your sword and your shield." Leonidas said. Jaxson saw one last smile from the King before being pulled out of his meditation.

_Hmm? _Jaxson opened his eyes to see his father leaning over him and the lights in the basement on full blast. He rubbed the stress away from the light and took his father's helping hand in standing up.

"I was wondering if you were awake or not. Never really seen you meditate before." Sean said. Jaxson shrugged and stretched out a bit.

"Yeah, I figured it might be good for me. What's up?" Jaxson responded. Sean glanced around and then checked his watch.

"You've been down here for four hours. I thought it might do you good to go out and get some sun. Plus I want you to run an errand for me." Sean said as they started ascending to the house. Jaxson shut off the lights and headed for the front door.

"Alright. Where am I going?" Jaxson wondered as he put his shoes on. He was wearing jeans and a simple black t-shirt. His father handed him a letter and what looked like a bill to be mailed. Jaxson sighed.

"Post office, bud. And maybe go have fun with that Rias girl." Sean said and nudged Jaxson's shoulder.

"Ah… fuck it. See you later." Jaxson said. He sighed and headed out the door, choosing not to respond to his father's comment. He made his way through town, ignoring the stares and comments about his size by passersby. He found the post office and went inside. When he stepped up to the desk, he casted a shadow over the clerk tending it. The terrified man accepted the letters from Jaxson.

"I will mail these." The man stuttered in Japanese. Jaxson nodded and gave a small bow.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Jaxson said and then left. But as he walked out of the post office he realized he had responded to the clerk in Japanese. Not English.

_Whoa… I understood him, and responded!? _Jaxson thought. He stopped walking and gripped his head in confusion. He spoke Japanese. For someone who lived in Japan, he had not bothered to learn even basic phrases in Japanese.

"Excuse me!" a voice suddenly called to him. He turned to his right to see a small family of people he could only guess were from Europe. The man approached him and held up a map of the city. "Do you speak German?"

_Holy shit. This guy is speaking German but… it makes sense to me. _"Yes, actually. What do you need?" Jaxson responded in perfect German. He nearly went wild with excitement, but this man seemed lost and Jaxson focused on helping him.

"Oh, thank God! Can you tell me where the train station is? We're trying to get to Tokyo." The German man said. Jaxson nodded and pulled out his phone. He pulled up a mapping application and pointed at the screen.

"You need to take this street. It's over in this district. Once you get there, get tickets, and then you need to get a translator when you get there." Jaxson explained. The German man was ecstatic and shook Jaxson's hand before taking off with his family. He waved to them as another foreign tongue entered his ears.

"Jaxson, you speak German?" a familiar voice asked. Jaxson turned around to see none other than Asia Argento standing behind him. He blinked in surprise and tried to process the language she just spoke in. His first instinct was Italian but a Roman Legionnaire deep in his mind told him it was Latin. Jaxson now understood where his new translating ability came from. The Sacred Gear worked as a two-way street.

"I speak every conceivable language. Greek, Egyptian, Latin, German, Spanish, Norwegian, Old Norse, French, Hungarian, Arabic, etcetera. Excepting fictional languages, of course." Jaxson responded in Latin. He reeled at the notion that he managed to speak a nigh-dead language. But his mind shifted to the tearful nun before him. She wiped her eyes and rushed forward to hug him.

"Jaxson! I'm so happy I found you!" Asia exclaimed as she held him. Jaxson hugged her back and they enjoyed their embrace for several moments. Once they parted Asia stayed close to him. He sensed her nervousness. A comforting hand on her shoulder steadied her.

"Hey, let's go find somewhere to relax. You look like you need it." Jaxson said. She smiled and nodded while he started leading her away from the crowded street. They made their way to a small restaurant nearby and Jaxson got them a table. When they went to sit down, Asia giggled at the fact that he barely fit between the booth bench and the table. One of the negatives about being the size of a battleship. He just did not fit in certain places.

"You know, they have more room at the tables…" Asia said. Jaxson waved her off and had her sit across from him. She removed her shawl and quietly sat across from him. Jaxson could see something in her eyes. Fear.

"Asia…" Jaxson started quietly. She looked up into his eyes. "What the hell were you doing with a crazy bastard like that priest?"

"Oh… Him. I… I don't really do work for the church anymore. The Fallen Angels recruited us, promising that we'd be serving God. I didn't know… I didn't know what we were doing. I was just doing what I was told… Praying and serving God." Asia whispered. Jaxson felt a spear pierce his heart again. A metaphorical one. He did not enjoy the last literal spear in his body. Asia was shaking and tears were welling in her eyes once more. Jaxson reached out and took her hand.

"Asia. Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. Your intentions were pure. They're using you. And I can't stand it…" Jaxson said. He felt nothing but contempt for the Fallen Angels. Using someone so innocent for heinous deeds. He had enough of people being used. But Asia was still out of his reach.

_The Fallen Angels are going to come back for her. She's important to them, considering her ability to heal wounds. But she needs a distraction. Not a lecture. _Jaxson thought and soon his seething hatred was replaced by a smile. He patted her hand.

"Jaxson…" Asia mumbled, staring at him with teary eyes.

"Let's not think about that right now. How about a bite to eat? You look like you could stand to earn some mass. I mean, look at how tiny your hand is." Jaxson said jokingly as he held up Asia's significantly smaller hand. Compared to Jaxson, most people were small. Asia broke out of her emotional stupor and pouted.

"I'm not that small! You're just really big!" Asia exclaimed and pulled her hand away. Jaxson chuckled and waved the waiter over.

"Hey, waiter!"

* * *

"You know, I never actually played as many arcade games when I was younger. Not with Dad's military career moving us around all the time." Jaxson said as he pitched a basketball into the game net. He won a large line of tickets while Asia earned a small stretch on the same game next to him.

"Your father is a soldier?" Asia wondered. Her curiosity turned to envy upon seeing Jaxson's score compared to hers. Jaxson grinned and patted her shoulder. They moved onto another game.

"Was. Kinda still is. He works for United States intelligence networks now. Or so he says. I know he's a secret agent, he just won't admit it." Jaxson said. Asia giggled and they started playing skee ball. Jaxson simply picked up one of the balls and pitched into the hole with the highest point value.

"Interesting… Where have you been to?" Asia asked. Jaxson thought for a moment before pitching another ball.

"England, Australia, Canada, Germany, France, South Korea… and now here. I learned English first and had little time to learn the languages of where we lived. So… never really had many friends growing up. If any. Just my brother and sisters." Jaxson explained. He pitched the last of his balls and noticed Asia standing still. She smiled at him.

"I understand. With my gift, the church had me doing lots of miracles and healing many people. I never made friends. I just listened to the fathers and sisters." Asia said quietly. Jaxson stared at her for a moment.

_Huh… I guess we're not as different as I thought. _"Hey, you're running out of time." Jaxson commented. Asia broke her stupor and tossed her ball frantically. It landed in a high point value and she cheered. Jaxson collected his tickets while Asia's were printed.

"I did it! Look at all these tickets!" Asia exclaimed. She hoisted the pile of tickets and waved them around.

"Nice! C'mon, let's play another game!" Jaxson said excitedly. He was surprised by himself. Asia matched his enthusiasm and started off towards another game. Jaxson slowly followed and felt an unending smile grace his lips.

_Asia… you told me you wanted to be friends. Then so be it. _Jaxson stopped behind Asia while she was pressing her face into the glass of a crane machine. It was filled with cutesy plush dolls she was admiring. He leaned over her and slipped a coin into the machine. Asia noticed his presence and huddled under him as he took the controls.

"Crane machines are shitty. They're made to set you up to lose. I'm not a master, but it's a pretty simple concept." Jaxson said as he aimed to take one of the dolls. Asia watched with earnest excitement as he picked one up and tried to put it down the chute. But as fate had it, the doll got stuck on the edge. Jaxson cursed silently and punched the top of the machine. The force of his hit rocked it back and forth which ultimately knocked the doll down the chute.

"You did it! Kind of…" Asia said with a giggle as Jaxson retrieved the doll. He shrugged and knocked on the glass again.

"It pissed me off. Got what it deserved. And you got what you deserved." Jaxson said, handing her the doll. Asia's eyes widened as she accepted it.

"Are you sure!? You won it…" Asia trailed off. Jaxson grinned and kneeled down to her height.

"A gift, and a symbol. To a new friendship." Jaxson said. He felt himself tearing up alongside Asia who simply started crying quietly and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you… Jaxson."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The sun was setting on Kuoh and Jaxson could sense something was amiss as he and Asia sat at a park bench. She cuddled her plush toy and wore a little tiara she bought with her arcade tickets. Jaxson had a stupid foam sword he used his tickets on.

"Really isn't the same as the real one. Hell, I can't even use a sword… Actually, wait, I can. You remember that armor I had on?" Jaxson asked. Asia thought for a moment before nodding.

"The gloves and boots… What about them?" Asia wondered. Jaxson grinned like a madman.

"I'm like you. I have a special power. It lets me do lots of stuff. I can't heal people, I don't think." Jaxson explained. Asia smiled solemnly.

"That's amazing. You've been blessed. I hope it doesn't cause you so much strife as mine has." Asia said with a sad smile. Jaxson settled down and sheathed his foam sword on his belt loop.

"What do you mean?" Jaxson asked. Asia sighed and stared up into the sky.

"According to the church, I was abandoned on a church step by my parents. I was raised by the nuns there, and one day I found a hurt puppy. I prayed to God so much to heal the puppy that my powers appeared and healed the puppy. When my power was discovered, I was sent off to perform miracles at the Vatican. Then, one fateful day… I found a wounded man. But when I healed him, he turned out to be a devil…" Asia trailed off. She sniffled and leaned into Jaxson as he wrapped an arm around her.

"They excommunicated you. Didn't they?" Jaxson guessed. Asia nodded. His grip on her tightened. "Those bastards…"

"I was a heretic. Cast out… From the home I loved. And the rest… ended me up right here." Asia sobbed. Jaxson growled and slammed his fist on his knee.

"I can't stand those authoritarian bastards… You're no heretic, and they had no right to treat you as such. But what they think doesn't matter anymore. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met. A pure soul… used and then cast aside. I won't stand for it." Jaxson spat through gritted teeth as he stood up. He wanted to hit something. Rage boiled inside of him. Everything he stood for, everything he wanted to destroy. It caused her pain.

"Jaxson…"

"I won't! Asia!" Jaxson said, gripping her by the shoulders. Asia stared into his soul with her emerald eyes. He had a singular instinct at that moment. To remove Asia from the hell that the world had put her through. "I swore… many years ago. If I ever had friends, true friends, that whoever wanted to hurt them would have to pry them from my cold, dead hands."

"That can be arranged."

Jaxson felt a familiar sensation run down his spine. He leaned his head against Asia's as he equipped Warrior. Slowly he turned to face an old foe. Not so much old as unwanted. Jaxson found a true Viking sword in his hand once again and a shield in the other. Hovering just over a small pond before them was Raynare. The Fallen Angel.

"L-Lady Raynare!" Asia exclaimed. She went to step forward but Jaxson kept her behind him. He raised his shield.

"Oh Asia, whatever am I to do with you? And you… you're alive. And that Sacred Gear… hmm, I don't even think you're strong enough to withstand one of my attacks." Raynare commented as she looked over Jaxson. He narrowed his eyes and felt a small grin appear behind his shield.

"Maybe not on my own." Jaxson replied cryptically. Raynare glared at him before diverting her attention to Asia.

"Humph… Asia, dear, come on back to me before I kill your little friend here." Raynare said with a sick smile plastered on her face. Before Asia could move or speak, Jaxson completely blocker her from Raynare's view.

"Stay behind me, Asia. No matter what." Jaxson said and gave Asia a wink. Asia was terrified but she gave an agreeing nod. Jaxson turned back to Raynare who was beyond pissed and summoned one of her spears.

"Damn brat. Fine then, if you want to die again I'll gladly make that happen!" Raynare yelled as she threw her spear. Jaxson stood his ground. He knew his shield would only take so much damage. But Jaxson was a man with a few tricks up his sleeve.

**"Ironside!" **Jaxson shouted and burst with dark red energy. It turned into a light green hue before being absorbed into his body. Raynare's spear hit his shield and he deflected the attack. Raynare stared at him wide-eyed and furious. She created a bigger spear and started flying towards him.

"Stupid kid! That won't save you!" Raynare yelled as she charged. Jaxson waited until she was close. Closer, closer, until she was just inches from him.

**"Three Hundred!" **Jaxson shouted as Raynare slammed into him. He burst with energy again. Raynare cried out as her spear broke on impact and her entire body crumpled against his shield. Jaxson held steady like a wall. Jaxson then delivered a slash to her arm and stomach before she retreated.

"What kind of bullshit was that!? Like I hit a wall!" Raynare screamed, holding her wounds. Jaxson lowered his guard slightly and a chainmail shirt with a belt appeared on his torso.

"I bring forth warriors of old whose strength outweighs both yours and my own. And their strength is mine to command." Jaxson explained and raised his shield again. Raynare screamed in rage and started throwing an endless supply of light spears at him. One after the other came at him, yet Jaxson held true. He did not budge an inch and any spear which did strike true did not pierce his skin. The holy energy attributed to them hurt his very soul but he did not yield.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Raynare screamed and leveled an enormous spear at him. Jaxson gritted his teeth as it hurtled towards him. It exploded upon impact and kicked up mist and dust. Raynare waited for the debris to clear but to her dismay, Jaxson still stood strong. His shield had been reduced to nothing more than the handle and the shield boss. He sighed and tossed it aside, it vanished in a flash of dark red light.

"Give up. You're not strong enough. You never will be." Jaxson called. Raynare simply screamed at him again and threw another spear. Jaxson lifted his free hand and caught the haft mid-flight. Raynare gasped as he simply snapped it under his newfound strength.

"I… see. You're the one that won't die. But I don't need the girl alive for my plan!" Raynare yelled as she darted into the air and aimed for Asia behind him. Jaxson was nearly caught off by her speed but it seemed his Gear reacted just as fast as he did. Raynare attacked from the air and just as her spear neared Asia it was countered by the blade of a longsword. Raynare screamed as Jaxson followed up his counter with a slash to her stomach that sent her hurtling backward.

"Asia, are you okay?" Jaxson asked, glancing back at her. Asia nodded and stepped closer to him. His new weapon was a unique, two-handed longsword with a bronze stopper pommel and wolf heads on the middle and ends of the bronze guard. The large blade had a long fuller and a tall ricasso. Within the fuller were Elder Futhark Runes that glowed blue. It gleamed in the light and he gripped the black leather-wrapped handle, ready for battle. Chainmail appeared over his legs.

_My Sacred Gear seems to be upgrading on its own… I just hope I can hold onto Ironside and the Spartans for a while longer. _Jaxson thought as Raynare recovered and tried to hold her wound closed. She was bleeding a lot.

"What's going on here?" Asked a familiar Fallen Angel as he descended over Raynare. Jaxson recognized him from his last run-in with Fallen Angels.

"Dohnaseek! This damn kid is defending the Twilight girl. Fucking kill him!" Raynare spat. Dohnaseek looked between Jaxson and Raynare and paused to think.

"He did this much damage to you, and there's not a scratch on him. You're stronger than me. There's no way I'll survive his blade. Not Fenrir's Fang." Dohnaseek said. He began picking Raynare up. Jaxson relaxed his stance. Raynare started to pass out from her wounds.

"You're wise. Maybe you should be leading them." Jaxson suggested as Dohnaseek floated up into the air. The man tipped his fedora.

"And you're still a man of honor. But this is not over. The Twilight Healing will be ours." Dohnaseek said and promptly disappeared into the sky. The sun returned back to the horizon as Jaxson relaxed completely and released his hold on the warriors' souls. He felt an immense loss of strength and nearly collapsed.

"J-J-JAXSON!" Asia cried as she kneeled down to help him. Jaxson leaned on his sword and caught her in a half hug. Asia cried and held on tight to him. Jaxson felt another familiar energy appear behind him. One he welcomed. Somewhat.

"Jax!" Rias exclaimed as she appeared from a magic circle with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko. Rias and Akeno rushed to his side and Jaxson gave them a big grin. Rias stared into his fiery eyes with worry and pride.

"Hey. That bitch didn't stand a chance against the Warrior."

* * *

**And bam! Now, I've been told I stick too close to cannon, so hopefully this is a good diversion from the main story. Now the arcade scene is important in this, rather than the montage they give you in the show.**

**Anyway, thanks guys.**

**See you next time with a Warrior's Heart.**


	4. Warrior's Skill

Chapter Four

Warrior's Skill

Jaxson was sure he had not blacked out. Not quite yet. But he felt like he was dreaming, if only for a moment.

_"You did it."_

_ Huh, who said that? _Jaxson turned his eyes to see a young boy staring at him. His eyes and hair matched Jaxson's. He was staring at himself.

_"You fulfilled your promise. You have true friends, and now you're becoming strong enough to protect them. Just like you swore."_

_ I… I did, didn't I? I swore to the North Gods that I'd never let anyone hurt them. They'd have to kill me first._

_ "And here you are. I'm so happy."_

_ So am I. So am I._

* * *

"Jaxson, I'm so glad you're alright!" Rias exclaimed as she hugged him. Jaxson grinned and tiredly returned her hug. When she released him he nearly fell over but Kiba caught him.

"Whoa there big guy, I got you." Kiba said, hoisting Jaxson's arm over his shoulders. Jaxson sighed happily and smiled down at him.

"Thanks man. You'd be surprised how tiring it is fighting on the strength of others." Jaxson joked and steadied himself with his sword. A sword so undeniably unique that even Kiba had eyeballed it for a moment. He was thankful for his friends' speedy arrival because with Asia hanging onto the already heavy chainmail on his body, he was having a hard time standing. The girl had not let him go since he defeated Raynare. Such is the fate of a fool with too much bravado.

"My, you look quite knightly in that getup." Akeno said with a wink. Jaxson chuckled at her comment. Koneko nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I guess. It's heavy." Jaxson responded. After a few moments he was able to stand on his own and disengaged Warrior. The armor and sword vanished in a flash of energy. Asia let him go and wiped her teary eyes. Rias approached her with a serious visage. Jaxson feared the worst. He had done exactly what Rias did _not _want him to do. Did he care? Not particularly. He did what he saw was right in his heart.

"Well then, now we have a bit of an issue. Might I ask who you are?" Rias asked whilst towering over Asia. The ever-gentle Asia smiled at her.

"My name is Asia Argento. You must be Jaxson's master." Asia answered.

"Only by title!" Jaxson chimed in. Rias shot him a look and he decided not to intervene again.

"Yes, I am. Rias Gremory is my name. Next in line as head of the Gremory Household. Why has my Pawn taken the liberty of keeping you safe from the Fallen Angels?" Rias asked in a harsh tone. Asia fidgeted nervously and squeezed the plush toy in her hands.

"I suppose because we're friends. He's a sweet boy and there's nothing in this world that I want more than to be friends with him." Asia said confidently. She stared back at Rias with brazen determination and Rias just sighed.

"Then I guess it can't be helped. I guess we have to figure out what to do about those Fallen Angels. I'm sure they'll come back for her." Rias said, turning to the group. Jaxson grinned while Rias pinched the bridge of her nose. He walked up and pulled her into a hug she was not ready for.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Rias wondered with her face reddened by blush.

"For accepting that Asia is important to me. She wants to be my friend and I don't let anyone hurt my friends. If they tried, I'd kill them all. For you, for Akeno, and for Kiba and Koneko." Jaxson said quietly. He gripped her tightly. Every word he spoke carried a warning to be heeded. A message to be heard. He was a warrior, notorious and brave. And he did not fear the grave.

"Aw, Jax, you'd kill for me? That's so sweet!" Akeno said suddenly and jumped onto his back. Jaxson suddenly realized the situation he was in had too much tactile sensations for his body to handle. Asia suddenly pushed her way into the mix and squeezed Jaxson's sides.

"I want to hug Jaxson, too!" Asia exclaimed. While he had made no observation of it before, Asia was still a very attractive young woman. One who was clinging to him like Akeno was. Rias was somewhat trapped but did not seem to be giving him up, either. Jaxson's blood pumped powerfully and he heard a very hearty laugh come from deep within his mind.

_Ironside is laughing at me… _Jaxson thought before his brain derailed into the gutter. The softness of both Rias and Akeno's chests smashing him like ham in a sandwich was absolutely wondrous. Not to mention Asia's warm and inviting embrace which consumed one of his arms. Kiba and Koneko merely watched and did absolutely nothing to help him.

"Now I can understand Asia is feeling a bit overwhelmed with emotion, but why are you so clingy with Jax, Akeno?" Rias demanded. Jaxson looked between the two of them and suddenly Akeno pulled him away from Asia and Rias. His head landed on her soft chest and he had zero complaints.

_Oh, now these are nice…_

"Aw, come on. I want to cuddle Jax, too. He was so brave just a few minutes ago and deserves some rest. Why don't you take a nap with me, Jax?" Akeno suggested as she caressed Jaxson's face and pushed his head deeper into her breasts. Still malfunctioning from the previous engagement, Jaxson simply nodded and continued to enjoy Akeno's voluminous chest region. His eyes became heavy as well. He could do for a nap.

"Aye, aye, ma'am. One nap, coming right up." Jaxson sighed and closed his eyes. Rias gasped and went to pull him away.

"Jax! No, you can nap with me!"

"He's already agreed!"

"Wait, Jax? Jax!"

"Hmm? Oh dear."

Jaxson was fast asleep.

* * *

_Inside A Dreamscape…_

"Hi there, mister. You must be Jaxson Everest. Pleasure to meet you." A friendly, Southern American accent said from atop a small hill. Jaxson hoisted himself up alongside the mustached man and shook his hand.

"Sergeant Alvin York. Pleasure's all mine. It's an honor to meet a hero." Jaxson replied as they looked over the war-torn forest known as the Argonne. Alvin smiled solemnly and stared at a horizon that did not exist.

"Thank you. Your words are too kind, Mister Everest." Alvin said. Artillery fire sounded in the distance. A machine gun went off nearby.

"Nonsense. You were a hero to not only your country but to your fellow soldiers. But I can understand why that might be hard to accept. You went against your own beliefs. Fought when you never even wanted to. But I believe what you did was the only thing you could do. That, or die." Jaxson explained gently. They were watching the sunset over France in nineteen eighteen. Soldiers were running amok below them. But the hill itself was quiet. A group of German Empire soldiers lay dead in a machine gun nest behind them. Shot in the back by rifle fire.

"You're a wise man. It's true, I did it even though I did not believe in violence. But when I saw my friend die, I couldn't take it. My very soul was shaken. I wondered why God would let such a thing happen…" Alvin said quietly. Jaxson put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. Alvin placed his own hand on Jaxson's.

"I'm not a man of God. So take my words lightly… but I don't think God has much to do with the actions of foolish men." Jaxson said. The sun turned orange on the horizon. "But I'm sure he never wanted this."

"I'm sure, as well. Are you a man of peace, Mister Everest?" Alvin asked. Jaxson glanced at him.

"In a manner of speaking. I enjoy a good scuffle as much as any fellow. But if such a day were to dawn when war and strife no longer exist, I would gladly lay down my weapons. I hope to see such a day." Jaxson replied as the sun set below the horizon. The orange glow of the sky turned into a twilight nightmare. The clouded sky from the constant barrage of artillery and gunfire made the world a very dark place. It sank a cold spear deep into Jaxson's heart.

"I pray for such a day as well. You're a good man, Jaxson. If fighting is what you must do, then keep fighting. Keep fighting until there's no more fighting to be done. I understand it must be done. Sometimes you cannot avoid fighting. And I'll stand with you."

"Thank you. I hope I can bring you peace."

* * *

Jaxson awoke in the clubhouse in a room he did not know existed. A bedroom that seemed adjacent to the clubroom. But when he tried to move, a weight on his chest prevented him from doing so. He looked down and spotted a blonde head of hair on him. Jaxson sighed and decided to wait until she woke up. He relaxed and enjoyed having someone weighing against him. But suddenly the door to the room swung open rather forcefully and in came a worried Rias.

"Jax! Thank goodness! I thought you might be awake." Rias said. Her worry turned into relief which promptly turned into a pout when she saw Asia laying on him. Jaxson blushed and grinned sheepishly. "I gave her permission to watch over you. Not cuddle…"

"I've got two arms…" Jaxson said quietly and waved his free arm. The other was comfortably holding onto Asia's shoulder. He realized how unbelievably awkward it was to offer such a thing and promptly turned red. Rias blushed a bit and smiled. She began rounding the bed and with each step Jaxson's heart rate increased.

"What a generous offer. I gladly accept!" Rias giggled and laid down on his left. She dug into his side and used his shoulder as her pillow. Jaxson instinctively put his arm around her and his nose into her hair. Rias snuggled him closer. They were silent as Jaxson enjoyed Rias' presence and Asia's warmth. His initial embarrassment died down as he was snugged between two gorgeous women. Despite his misgivings, Jaxson realized he was certainly living the life. A good one at that. He let out a long and relaxed sigh.

"This is nice. I could probably relax despite the fact that a bunch of Fallen Angels probably want my head right about now." Jaxson said sarcastically. Rias giggled and patted his head. She pulled him closer and Jaxson felt the soft cushions of her chest against his face. He blushed slightly and glanced up into her sparkling eyes.

"I won't let them hurt you. You're mine, even if you don't like it." Rias said. Her alluring smile made him shiver slightly.

"Well… that's true…" _to a degree. _Jaxson disliked being a servant. Hated it, even. But he could not deny that being so close to Rias was enormously rewarding, in more ways than one.

"But you did say that you liked being cuddles into my breasts. A nice bonus, hmm?" Rias giggled and pulled him closer. Jaxson was centimeters from being suffocated and had no intention of protesting. A shit-eating grin crossed his face.

"That is a convincing argument." Jaxson muttered into her breast. Rias giggled and played with his long hair. But a shift on his right side made Jaxson painfully aware that Asia was now awake.

"Hmm? Jaxson! I'm so glad you're okay!" Asia exclaimed suddenly as she woke up. Jaxson was pulled from the comfort of Rias' bosom and felt Asia's teary cheek against his.

"Hey… what's all the tears for? Everything's alright." Jaxson said. He rubbed Asia's head as she sniffled and managed to stop crying. But she held fast to him and Jaxson felt his neck pop.

"I was worried when you passed out… I thought I might need to heal you, but you were just knocked out. And you've been asleep for so long." Asia mumbled into his chest. Jaxson chuckled and squeezed her.

"Don't go worrying about me. I'm made of steel." Jaxson said with a grin. Asia looked up at him and smiled. She then reached up and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you… You're the first friend I've ever made… and the first person to fight for my sake. At least let me worry about you." Asia said. Her delicate hands cupped his cheeks and Jaxson stared into her loving, emerald eyes. Her warm and caring smile made Jaxson smile as well.

"Alright. But only a little." Jaxson responded. Asia pouted a bit before giggling at him. Rias cleared her throat and suddenly pulled Jaxson away, completely yanking him out from under Asia. Rias sat up and put Jaxson's head on her lap.

"I'm happy you two are friends but, we need to discuss what to do with you, Asia." Rias said commandingly. Asia sat up and bowed her head to Rias.

"I understand. I'm not one of your kind. But I am in your debt, as well as Jaxson's. But… I'd like to stay with Jaxson. I want to be his friend." Asia stated. Jaxson watched Rias stare her down and Asia stared back. Rias' eye twitched and she finally sighed in defeat.

"I can't rightly give you back to those Fallen Angels. Not after Jaxson risked his life to protect you. But I also can't hand you back to the Church. If I let you go on your own, you're bound to be picked up by someone for more nefarious purposes… So, I'll give you a choice." Rias explained. Jaxson watched on curiously. He had certainly put Rias on the spot. But he knew he would have gone to hell and back to keep her safe like he did for Asia. Jaxson knew a predicament like this would have turned up soon or later. It was just how he worked.

"If it involves staying with Jaxson, I'll do anything you need." Asia agreed before Rias even offered her choices. Jaxson could not help but smile.

"Are you willing to throw away your humanity and become the very thing you were trained to destroy?" Rias asked cryptically. Asia nodded furiously.

"Anything!" Asia reiterated. Rias grinned and propped Jaxson up. He shook the tiredness from his head and glanced between the girls.

"So… what're you going to do?" Jaxson asked. Rias put a finger on his lips and winked. Unsure of her implications, Jaxson nodded as if he understood.

"Jaxson, if you're well enough then you can head home. I promise to take care of Asia, okay?" Rias said. Jaxson shrugged and got up. But as her words rolled through his head he was struck by an initial pang of distrust and fear.

_Wait… no. Rias wouldn't do anything bad to her. She's just not like that. Well… I guess I'll see what happens. _Jaxson walked around the room to the door and stopped to see Asia. She nearly fell over to hug him.

"I'll see you soon, Asia. And don't worry about those Fallen Angels. They'll meet steel before they meet you again." Jaxson said confidently. Asia nodded happily and let him go. Jaxson, the happiest man on Earth, walked out of the clubroom and set off to go home.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Jaxson nearly ripped his door off its hinges when he heard a variety of voices downstairs in his house. He almost planted his face into the floorboards of the entryway on his way down and skidded to a stop against the far wall. Sitting in the living room with his parents were Rias and Asia, to his surprise Asia wore a Kuoh uniform. They were having a conversation about him with his parents.

"I've been training Jaxson ever since he was young. Can you imagine little Jax throwing around a bunch of kids twice his size? Wait, Jane, dear, would you go get the scrapbook? I'm sure these girls would love to see little Jax!" Sean exclaimed with a hearty laugh. He sipped on his coffee as Jane stood up and noticed Jaxson standing in the doorway completely baffled.

"Oh, speak his name and he shall appear. Good morning, sweetie." Jane said. Jaxson nodded slightly. Sean turned to see him and waved him over.

"Jax! Just the man I was looking for. C'mere and sit! I was just telling Rias and you're friend Asia about you." Sean chuckled. Jaxson carefully walked into the living room and sat down adjacent to everyone. His mother left the room and soon returned with a folder.

"I didn't know you were a martial artist, Jax. What all are you proficient in?" Rias wondered. Jaxson, still half-awake, thought for a moment. He had been in the midst of comprehending the situation and now had to switch gears.

"Uh… I'm a black belt in kickboxing, Muay Thai, and Ju-Jitsu, and I'm certified in Krav Maga as well as SCARS and MCMAP. I was also a pupil of Kung-Fu for a bit and did some MMA in my earlier years of high school." Jaxson explained casually. Rias nearly dropped her teacup. Asia seemed confused and awed at the same time while Sean sported a smug and extremely proud grin on his face.

"You… learned all that in such a short time? And mastered them?" Rias wondered. Jaxson nodded and leaned back.

"Well, like I told Asia, I traveled a lot as a kid. Surprisingly, I didn't learn Krav Maga in Israel. An SAS soldier in Britain taught it to me. Then he certified me through his teacher, a General in the Israeli Defense Forces. I learned SCARS from a Navy Seal stationed in Germany. It's an old martial art that they don't use anymore, but he knew it and could certify me with it. Then I tried out ones more available to civilians and they made me a black belt in all of them pretty quickly. I guess I'm just good at martial arts." Jaxson explained. But before anyone asked another question, or casually boasted about their ass-kicking abilities, the front door swung open.

"Heyo! We're here to visit!" Ellie exclaimed as she walked in. Jaxson turned his head slightly and sighed as two more, eerily familiar women followed her in. They all looked almost identical, save for different hairstyles and one had heterochromatic eyes.

"Oh, what a wonderful surprise! Ellie, Maya, Kaitlin! Come in!" Jane cheered and rushed to greet her three daughters. Jaxson continued to sulk on the chair and mostly ignored them. Sean excused himself to go and greet them as well. Rias and Asia were left in the living room with Jaxson and were extremely surprised.

"Um, Jax, I don't mean to be rude, but who are the other two girls?" Rias asked. Jaxson sighed and pointed behind him.

"They're triplets. You've met Ellie. The one with the pony tail is Maya, and the one with one blue eye and glasses is Kaitlin. They're my older sisters." Jaxson grumbled. The family reunion paused for a moment as the three sisters noticed their youngest brother sulking in the living room.

"Oh, if it isn't Jax… aw, aren't you gonna come give your sis a hug?" Maya whined as she stepped into the room and loomed over Jaxson.

"You know Jax, he's always pouty when we're around because you and Ellie bother him too much." Kaitlin said while walking in and flicking Maya's forehead. Jaxson withheld his laughter as Ellie joined them and promptly jumped into Jaxson's lap as if no one was watching.

"I don't care! I love seeing my little bro!" Ellie exclaimed as she cuddled Jaxson. His protests were for naught as Maya also bent down and smothered him with a hug.

"Same! Holy crap, Jax, you're pretty big now. What did mom feed you?" Maya wondered while examining Jaxson's head as though he were a science project. Kaitlin stepped in and pushed Maya out of the way to look at him herself.

"Huh, you're right. And look at that hair! I think he just got all of dad's good genes. I mean, look at that handsome mug!" Kaitlin exclaimed teasingly. Jaxson grunted and pried himself off of them. Ellie was promptly sat in the spot he was in. Maya and Kaitlin smiled as they looked up at him.

"Look at that! He's so tall now! I bet all the girls around here are floundering for you." Maya said with a wink. Jaxson, embarrassed beyond belief, turned away and decided to change the topic.

"Before everyone gets all sentimental, we have other guests," Jaxson announced and gestured to Rias and Asia. "Guys, these are my friends Rias and Asia. Rias, Asia, these are my sisters… believe it or not."

"HUUAH! YOU'RE JAX'S GIRLFRIEND FROM THE PARTY!" Ellie suddenly exclaimed. Jaxson felt the blood from his veins drain as his sisters quickly swarmed Rias.

"Are you serious!? I didn't think Jax had the guts to go for a bombshell like you!"

"Oh my god, you're so damn beautiful! Jax is so lucky. I hope he's treating you well."

"So, did you two hide away at my party to make out? Or did you do that after getting home?"

"Hey! Stop bombarding Rias! Let her talk for fuck's sake!" Jaxson intervened and peeled his sisters away like ravenous birds from their prey. Rias, somewhat flustered, smiled and took a drink to compose herself.

"To be frank, Jax and I are simply friends in the same club at school. And thank you for the compliments. If you must know, Jax is very sweet and kind to me. Does that satisfy you three?" Rias explained. The trio seemed both displeased and content with Rias' answer. Jaxson groaned quietly as he collapsed onto the chair again.

"Hmm… wait, does that mean you're his girlfriend?" Ellie wondered in reference to Asia. Asia was stunned for a moment before turning red with blush.

"What!? G-Girlfriend!? I don't think so! Jax and I only recently met, but he's been so kind to me and he's now my cherished friend!" Asia explained. She was both flustered and happy. Ellie, Maya, and Kaitlin had been listening intently. Jaxson cursed himself for changing the subject.

"Hmm. Well I'm assuming he's got to like one of you two. Jax, who do you have a crush on- Huh, Jax?" Ellie had turned around to see that Jaxson had vanished.

"Looks like he doesn't want to answer that. Which means he's got it for one of you." Maya concluded. Rias and Asia shared a look before they simultaneously blushed.

"I don't know about that. He certainly isn't obvious about it." Rias said quietly. She nervously drank more tea. Asia giggled nervously.

"He's good at hiding his feelings. But he's definitely falling for someone." Sean interjected. The sisters turned to face their father with malicious intent. He suddenly sported a look of regret.

"That's right… Dad would be the one to know." Ellie said.

"He's good at it. He knew when I was into someone. Come on, dad. Tell us." Maya demanded.

"We need to make sure Jax is falling for a suitable girl. Tell us, dad." Kaitlin said.

"Now girls, you know I can't do that to your brother. He'd be pissed for an eternity. My lips, are sealed." Sean said and zipped his lips. The sisters were dismayed but not discouraged.

"Damn. When dad zips, he zips. We're on our own, girls. Let's make sure Jax gets his girl." Ellie said and clasped hands with her sisters. Maya and Kaitlin shared the same spark in their eyes.

"RIGHT!"

* * *

Jaxson groaned in veritable pain. Existential pain rather than any physical pain. He relaxed in a quick shower before changing and trying his luck at heading back downstairs. He still did not know why Rias and Asia had come but he figured he would try and prayed their answer was not outlandish. He stalked down the stairs in a tank top and shorts, barely different from the clothes he had slept in. He realized he was also pretty hungry, so instead of going back into the busy living room, he headed for the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are. Oh, Jax, your hair is wet. Do you really just let that mop sit on your head until it's dry?" Maya said as she walked into the kitchen. Jaxson sighed as he fashioned himself a big bowl of cereal. He just shrugged at her and sat down at the kitchen table to browse his phone. Maya shook her head and grinned.

"Well, you're still Jax. You've not changed much. Ugh, it's even a mess. Do you even own a comb? I'll fix it for you." Maya said after examining his head. She walked to her suitcase at the front door and pulled out a small package. She came back to the table and opened up a hair care kit. She plugged in a small hairdryer and pulled out a brush.

"Really? I'm not ten anymore." Jaxson wondered. His stoic demeanor quickly changed when Maya hit him on the back of the head with her brush.

"Yes. I always did your hair, and I'm gonna do it again. Now shut up and enjoy it." Maya chastised and began her work. Jaxson accepted his predicament and let Maya fix his hair while he ate. Some time passed and soon Kaitlin appeared.

"Aw, you're doing Jax's hair like when he was little. Looks like some things never change." Kaitlin said, pinching Jaxson's cheek. He grunted and finished his cereal. The sisters giggled and Maya began drying his hair.

"Nope. Jax is always Jax. He's always his sister's hero." Maya said as she finished. She pulled some of his hair back into a partial ponytail.

"Do you remember when you threw Markus off that bridge? That was funny." Kaitlin giggled. Jaxson chuckled and threw a fist out.

"Yeah, I roundhouse kicked him through the railing. I see why they replaced the wood with steel." Jaxson said. He fondly remembered the feeling of his leg crashing into the French scumbag's side.

"Oh god, are you guys talking about Markus?" Ellie wondered as she entered the room. Jaxson sighed. Ellie had been the main victim in that man's creepy rampage.

"Ugh, yeah. Jaxson really did a number on him, for good reason. Like Kalen." Kaitlin responded and shuddered.

"Ellie, you always have shit taste in guys." Maya joked. Ellie sighed and nodded.

"I really do. Jaxson always had to beat them up for me." Ellie said solemnly. She sniffled and Jaxson got up and hugged her. Ellie smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Everywhere we went they started saying, 'Don't mess with the Everest girls or else the Wolf will get you.' Well now he's bigger than a wolf. You'd better find a good one, Ellie, or I think Jax will kill them this time around." Kaitlin said and made a group hug. Maya giggled and joined in as well.

"Jesus. I come home for the first time in a year and I'm not even important enough to greet?"

Jaxson glanced over the pile of his sisters to see a man in a military uniform standing at the front door. He was tall and relatively plain looking with brown hair and eyes but he sported sharp features and wide grin similar to Jaxson. Jaxson gently pried his sisters off and walked towards a man he had not seen in a long time.

"Fucking hell, it's Warren! Get over here you crazy bastard!" Jaxson said and gave his brother a bear hug. Warren chuckled and their interaction drew everyone's attention. Jane promptly stood up from the couch and rushed over. Jaxson released Warren and their mother hugged him tightly.

"Oh my sweet boy! I'm so happy to see you!" Jane exclaimed. Warren hugged her back and soon Sean joined them. The triplets gathered as well and greeted their second younger brother. Jaxson stepped back into the living room with a hearty smile.

"A bit of a family reunion?" Rias asked. Jaxson turned and nodded.

"Yeah, a bit. I wasn't expecting Warren at all. He's my older brother, but he's a bit younger than my sisters. I'm basically bottom of the barrel." Jaxson explained. Rias and Asia giggled at him.

"Aw, but everyone seems so caring and loving." Asia noted. Jaxson shrugged and relaxed on one of the chairs again.

"Yeah, I guess so. None of us ever had that distant feeling from our parents that a lot of younger kids in big families get. Mom never had to work, so it was a bit easier for her to take care of us, especially since my sisters were quite a bit older than me and Warren." Jaxson explained.

"That's nice. How old is everyone, exactly?" Rias wondered. Jaxson pondered the question for a moment as he tried to remember everyone's birthdays. His sisters were easy but he always screwed up his brother's.

"Uh… Ellie, Maya, and Kaitlin are twenty-five? Twenty-six? No, twenty-six on May eighth. Warren is twenty, twenty-one on June first, and I'm seventeen for now." Jaxson answered after a long-fought thought process.

"For now? When's your birthday?" Rias asked. Jaxson grinned at her. He had a particularly neat date of birth.

"The sixth of June. Same day that the Allies invaded Normandy in Operation Overlord, or D-Day. Pretty cool if I do say so myself." Jaxson said with a proud grin. Suddenly Warren jumped onto the arm of the chair and ruffled Jaxson's hair.

"You and your historical facts, always boring everyone!" Warren joked. Jaxson batted his hand away and nearly threw Warren of the chair.

"Piss off! You should know half of this shit, too! You're a damn Marine. Do you even know where the name Devil Dogs came from?" Jaxson grumbled as Warren laughed and righted himself.

"Yeah, yeah, we had to learn about them. Some weird name the Germans gave them way back when…" Warren sighed. Jaxson looked ready to blow a fuse.

"Teufelshunde, it literally means Devil Dog, or demon hound. It's not even that hard to remember. Sometimes I wonder how you made it through high school." Jaxson sighed. His brother grinned like a madman and leaned back in his chair.

"That's a mystery all on its own." Warren joked. They shared a chuckle before Warren noticed Rias and Asia sitting patiently on one of the couches. He suddenly grabbed Jaxson by the head and leaned in close to whisper, "Jax, who are these girls? You banging one of them?"

"Huh? The hell's the matter with you? They're right there! No, I'm not. Let me introduce you for fuck's sake…" Jaxson responded quietly. He shoved Warren off and cleared his throat. "Warren, these are my friends, Rias and Asia. Guys, this is my brother Warren. He's an idiot."

"You jackass…" Warren grunted. Rias and Asia giggled.

"Nice to meet you. It's nice to have met all of Jaxson's family. Your brother is a real treasure." Rias said. Her genuine smile made Jaxson blush slightly.

_That's a lot of praise… _Jaxson thought.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm surprised by how big Jaxson's family is! I've never seen so much love in one room before. It's wonderful." Asia said with a big smile and teary eyes. Jaxson was surprised by her words as was Warren. The brothers shared a look before shrugging simultaneously.

"We kind of hate each other, though."

"Yeah, Jax is a bit of an asshole."

"You two were always mean to each other." Maya said as she entered the room. The rest of Jaxson's family followed and the sisters crowded the area Jaxson was sitting. He ended up with Ellie in his lap, Maya fixing his hair just behind him, and Kaitlin leaning on his shoulder while she sat on the other arm of the chair.

"At least they get along, now. You should've seen them wrestle when they were little. That's why I was always fixing Jax's hair." Maya said. She finished her duty and simply remained behind Jaxson. Ellie giggled and elbowed Warren in the side.

"Warren always messed with us, which led to him getting beat up by Jax." Ellie said with a laugh and relaxed against Jaxson. Warren grew embarrassed and turned away.

"Then we'd have to tell Jax not to beat up his brother. Which was hard since I thought it was hilarious that Jax could beat up his older brother so easily." Kaitlin explained and pinched Jaxson's cheek. He grunted in response. Warren continued to sulk. Rias and Asia giggled at the story.

"Yes, these kids were always lively. I almost lost track of time watching them grow up. But they stick together like glue. No one bothered them anywhere we went. Jax made sure of that." Sean chimed in with a proud smile. Jaxson, overwhelmed on all sides, nodded in response since Ellie's hair was in his face.

"Sounds like Jax was always everyone's guardian. A sword and a shield." Rias stated. Warren, finally free of ridicule, turned and chimed in.

"I might be a soldier now but back when we were in school, I was kind of a nerd. So when some guys in Australia threatened to beat me up after school, Jax walked over from the junior high school and beat the ever-loving shit out of them." Warren said with a reminiscent laugh. Jaxson laughed quietly from behind his sister. She moved so he could speak.

"I almost forgot about that. That was pretty funny." Jaxson added. His siblings all shared a laugh and his sisters engulfed him in hugs.

"I've had to bail him out so many times I've lost count. Couldn't tell you how many people he just walked up to and knocked out for so much as insulting one of his sisters. A bit of a firebrand but he's still a good lad. I'm sure he's done the same, or will do it for either of you two." Sean said to Rias and Asia. The pair shared a look and giggled.

"I'm sure he will. That's just who he is. Asia will certainly appreciate his fortitude. And she gets to see him more often than not, now." Rias said. Jaxson rose a curious brow over her wording. He leaned around Ellie to speak.

"What does that mean? More often than not?"

"Oh, I must not have mentioned it to you. Asia will be living here from now on."

Dead silence pierced the room. Sean and Jane seemed content with what Rias just stated and that added another level of pure confusion to the situation. All five siblings were shocked until they all spoke at once.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh dear. I figured you all might be a little surprised." Jane said as Jaxson was eyeballed by his siblings. He held his hands in surrender.

"Jax, what the hell is that about?"

"I thought you said you weren't dating either of them?"

"That's what he told me a few minutes ago."

"Oh, I see. You're practicing for the future…"

"By the Gods, what the fuck are you all on about? I didn't even know this was happening! Don't go asking me questions, mom and dad seem to know what this is about!" Jaxson retorted his siblings' rambling queries. Everyone turned their attention to Sean who was laughing quietly.

"I know, outta left field, isn't it? Well, Rias came to us today and explained Miss Asia's situation. She's a foreign exchange student who needed a place to stay and just happened to befriend your little brother here after arriving. So, after some talking and a quick background check, your mother and I decided to let her stay." Sean explained calmly. But his words did nothing but fan the flames of his sisters' nagging need to infiltrate their brother's life. Granted, the trio was _very_ protective of their little brother. Warren though, he was on his own.

"Jax, you just met her and she's going to stay with you? I don't trust it. If she was your girlfriend it would be another story…" Ellie said with a pout. She held onto Jaxson tightly and he was still bamboozled by the revelation.

"I guess I better extend my vacation to make sure she's suitable enough to be this close to Jax." Maya mumbled to herself.

"Same here. I agree with Ellie." Kaitlin stated. The three were almost like a defensive wall around Jaxson. Warren even voluntarily moved so Maya could cover Jaxson's left side.

"Guys… I don't need you to protect me from Asia. She's as innocent as can be." Jaxson explained but his words were for naught. The trio ignored him and cast suspicious glares at Asia who in turn grew very nervous.

"Jax is right. Asia is a sweet girl. Don't worry, it's not like every girl in the world is moving in here." Sean said. The sisters did seem to calm down since they knew their father was good with people. But the three were still protective of Jaxson who was, by now, very confused and very annoyed.

_Yeah, famous last words, dad… What the fuck is my life?_

* * *

Eventually, Jaxson's parents went out for lunch with his siblings to catch up and talk. Jaxson was left at the house with Rias and Asia and a moving truck containing furniture and supplies for Asia to move in with. Jaxson directed them to one of the various empty rooms in the house and the movers left after they were done. All that was left was an explanation from Rias which Jaxson was certainly going to get.

"So why the hell did you decide that Asia would live here? What happened after I left yesterday?" Jaxson asked as they relaxed in his living room again. Rias smiled and patted Asia on the head.

"Well, I gave Asia a choice. If she wanted to stay with you then she had to serve me. I am your master, after all. When she agreed, I reincarnated her as my Bishop. Her Twilight Healing powers will come in handy, too." Rias explained and Asia sported a pair of black wings. Jaxson's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit… You willingly became a Devil, Asia?" Jaxson wondered. He never would have guessed a holy woman such as Asia would simply join the faction she had been raised to oppose. Asia smiled and clasped her hands together.

"I know it seems foolish. But since I was abandoned by the church… and you saved me from the Fallen Angels, it just seemed like the right choice to make. I still love God and I'll never lose that part of me. But now, I feel right where I should be." Asia explained. She grew emotional and smiled warmly at Jaxson.

"Huh… Well, if you're happy, then there's nothing to worry about. This devil business is pretty kickass sometimes. Excepting the whole two times I nearly got killed and the first time I got killed… and the impending attack from those wackos." Jaxson sighed. Asia giggled and stood up suddenly. She put her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Dear God… I pray that Jax- OWIE!" Asia cringed in pain mid-prayer. Jaxson sympathized with her somewhat.

"Asia, I told you, God does not help Devils or Fallen Angels." Rias chastised. Asia nodded glumly and sat back down. Rias then turned her attention to Jaxson. "I'm going to leave you two so you can settle in. Jax, if the Fallen Angels attack before we're ready for them, I trust you to do the right thing."

"If it comes down to it, I'll defend her until you can back me up. Or try and get her to the clubroom. I'm sure you'll know if I come under attack. But I think I'll be able to manage." Jaxson said confidently. Rias smiled and stood up.

"Good. I'll see you two at school tomorrow." Rias said and headed for the front door. Jaxson saw her out and before she went too far outside she turned back and grabbed Jaxson by the arm. Surprised, Jaxson was pulled into a hug he was not ready for.

"Rias?" Jaxson wondered as she held him tightly. Rias said nothing and released him after a moment. She then smiled and walked off happy as can be. Confused and slightly embarrassed, Jaxson stepped back inside and closed the door.

"Well… I guess you live here now. Might as well show you the whole house." Jaxson said after a moment. Asia walked up to him with a smile.

"Please do!"

* * *

_That Night…_

Jaxson was relaxing on his bed and browsing his phone until he had to go to sleep. His folks had returned around dinner time and brought takeout for Asia and him. His siblings then said goodnight and returned to their hotels. Now with the night approaching, Jaxson was left to his own thoughts.

_Asia became a devil willingly…? Would've sucked if it happened the same way I became one. But I think I prevented that… Raynare was bent on killing her one way or another. And her companion seemed to be on the same page. I hope I'm strong enough to defeat them… _A knock came at Jaxson's door. He got up and opened it to see Asia in her nightgown standing in the dim hallway.

"Asia? What's up?" Jaxson asked. Asia clutched the small plushy animal that he had won her at the arcade. She stepped forward and leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm scared, Jaxson… I tried going to sleep but… I remembered seeing you fight Raynare…" Asia trailed off. Jaxson sighed and closed his arms around her. She gripped his shirt tightly. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"Asia… it'll be alright. I promise. I'll fight them off until my last breath if that's what it takes." Jaxson said and gripped her tight. He was not going to let anyone take his friend from him, no matter what.

"But… I don't want you to die!" Asia cried. Jaxson shushed her and pulled her into his room so his parent's did not hear them. Asia's tears wetted his shirt. Jaxson rubbed her head and she glanced up at him. He grinned.

"If I do, then I guess I'll have to get back up and keep fighting." Jaxson said nonchalantly. Asia giggled a bit and calmed down. She reached up to his neck but was not tall enough. Jaxson shook his head and leaned down. Asia wrapped her arms around his neck and he continued to hold her while she dangled from him.

"I'll pray that they never come back so they don't hurt you." Asia said quietly. Jaxson chuckled.

"They'd have to try real hard to hurt me. Plus, you can heal me if they do. We'll be okay. Trust me." Jaxson responded. Asia soon let go and wiped away her tears. Jaxson smiled while she calmed down and began fidgeting in place.

"Jaxson… would it be okay if I slept here tonight? It would make me feel much better." Asia suggested. Jaxson shrugged and gestured to his bed.

"Sure. There's plenty of space on the floor for me." Jaxson agreed. But before he could make himself comfortable on the floor, Asia latched onto him again. She shook her head furiously.

"No, I don't want to make you sleep on the floor…" Asia mumbled. It took Jaxson a solid minute to understand what Asia wanted but when he did, he turned red. Jaxson felt his heart rate spike and he grew slightly nervous.

"Uh… Well, um… I guess that can work." Jaxson mumbled. He rubbed his head as Asia smiled brightly.

_What am I worried about? She was with me yesterday after I fell asleep on Akeno… Come to think of it… how long was she there? Ah, whatever. Man up, Jax. _Jaxson thought as he sat down on his bed and Asia followed him. When he laid down she cuddled up against him, using his arm and shoulder as a pillow. Jaxson had a hard time focusing on sleeping while Asia up and passed out on him in an instant. She breathed softly, tickling his neck with her breath. He did his best to ignore the situation and enjoy Asia's company. He glanced down at her and lost his own breath. In the moonlight, Jaxson truly understood just how much he cared for Asia.

_She's so precious and beautiful… I almost can't believe how close I feel to her in such a short time… And she trusts me so much as to fall asleep before I do. _Jaxson smiled as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He gave Asia a small squeeze and she sighed happily in her sleep.

_My life is pretty awesome… I have my siblings and now I have my friends… And I'll kill anyone that tries to take them from me._

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"I… hate… school…" Jaxson grumbled while walking to the clubroom with Asia. It had been a rough day back for Jaxson who not only was settling in with a new situation planted on his life but was bombed by schoolwork the whole day. Not only that, but there was also a new level of animosity coming from the other students. Something he had not paid any heed beforehand.

"Jaxson… are you alright?" Asia asked. She stepped in front of him and looked him over with concern. Jaxson was not alright.

"Not exactly… I woke up a few times and had to reassure myself you were there. I kept having a reoccurring nightmare that the Fallen Angels took you. That… combined with the crap-ton of work the teachers gave us, and everyone acting as though I'm Adolf Hitler is a bit cumbersome." Jaxson explained with exasperation. His heavy sigh made Asia pout and she rushed forward to hug him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way… I hope this helps." Asia said as she hugged him. Jaxson did feel his spirits rise as he enjoyed her affection and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, it does. Thanks, Asia." Jaxson said and they soon parted. Asia smiled as her efforts paid off and they headed into the clubroom.

"Ah, there you are. Everyone gather around." Rias announced as Jaxson and Asia entered the room. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko gathered at the center of the room while Rias walked over and presented Asia as though she were a trophy.

"Oh? What's this about?" Akeno asked, looking over Asia curiously. Rias smiled and patted Asia on the head.

"This is Asia Argento. As you know, she is the stray nun Jaxson saved. But now please welcome her as an official member of the Occult Research Club as my Bishop. Say hi, Asia." Rias stated much to the other's surprise. Asia smiled at everyone and bowed.

"It's wonderful to meet you all! I look forward to working with you all!" Asia exclaimed happily. The others applauded and Asia was a bit overwhelmed with emotion. She wiped her eyes and Jaxson placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Asia, this is my Queen, Akeno. My Knight, Kiba, and my Rook, Koneko. Now our total rises to six members!" Rias cheered. Everyone was filled with excitement which ultimately killed off Jaxson's more somber demeanor. Or it tried to. He did his best to not think about his coming struggle. It weighed heavily on him for a reason he was not comprehending.

_I wonder… why am I so worried about it? I did it once, I can do it again. I'll kill those fuckers. _Jaxson thought. He focused back on the present time. Everyone moved to the couches and Jaxson took a large chunk of one of them for himself. Asia quickly joined him.

"I was wondering, Asia, what made you decide to become a Devil?" Akeno asked as she served tea to everyone. Asia smiled and grabbed ahold of Jaxson much to his dismay.

"Asia…"

"I wanted to stay close to Jaxson! His family even allowed me to move in with them!" Asia stated proudly and with glee. Jaxson on the other hand was quite mortified as his companions eyeballed him curiously. Well, two did. Koneko was glaring hatred-filled daggers at him that bored into his soul.

"Oh my… The ultimate warrior and the ultimate player? You sure are something, Jax." Akeno said and bit her lip. She winked at him and Jaxson did his best to resist blushing. Asia was confused by their reactions but still held onto him firmly.

"A bit forward but, who am I to judge?" Kiba stated with a clear-minded comprehension.

"Pervert." Koneko insulted him. Jaxson felt his blood boil for a variety of different reasons. He tried to cool himself down with a deep breath. Rias simply watched on with amusement.

"First of all… No. Asia is my friend and I won't let you distort her pure intentions. She just needed somewhere to stay, and SOMEONE else decided my house was perfect!" Jaxson explained and shot Rias an annoyed glance. Rias giggled quietly.

"Her intentions might be pure but there's a lot to be had of yours." Koneko insulted him again. Jaxson sighed and decided to give up.

"What are you guys talking about? Jaxson is a good and sweet boy…" Asia said quietly in his defense. Jaxson appreciated her efforts but knew the inevitable was coming as Akeno smiled mischievously.

"Sure, but Jax is a big boy. I'm sure his _urges_ are hard to satisfy." Akeno said cryptically. Jaxson shot her a glare and she giggled.

"Jaxson…?" Asia was more than lost at this point. Jaxson patted her on the head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it." Jaxson assured her. Asia smiled and continued to hold onto his side.

"Alright, enough with the jokes. I did ask Jaxson's parents to host Asia. He's also the best person to keep her company and ensure her transition into this life is as smooth as can be." Rias explained. Everyone called off their artillery barrage on Jaxson for the time being and focused on Rias. Jaxson sighed in relief.

"Well if you think it best, then so be it." Akeno said. But the way she said it led Jaxson to believe she was aggravating Rias somehow. Rias just smiled.

"I do. Now then, onto club business. We can have a welcoming party for Asia after getting her integrated."

* * *

Jaxson appeared to the public like a hungry wolf. Though he closely shared resemblance to a towering battlement more so than an animal. Asia gleefully handed out flyers to the public, a service which Jaxson had tasked himself with overseeing. For both Asia's safety and to deter anyone of the regular world who sought to disrupt her. So he was a glorified bully-deterrent for the most part. In just a short time he had intimidated several young men into simply accepting a flyer instead of bothering Asia as their initial approach suggested. One man in particular did not seem to notice Jaxson as he approached.

"Hey, what're you doing out here all by yourself?" the man asked as he invaded Asia's personal space. Asia smiled at him as she did everyone else and gestured to Jaxson.

"I'm not alone! My friend is here with me!" Asia said cheerfully. The man slowly raised his head to look Jaxson in the eye. Jaxson grinned.

"You gonna take a flyer?" Jaxson asked. The man gulped and gratefully accepted a flyer from Asia.

"I sure am… Well, bye now!" The man said and ran off. Asia waved to him before continuing her work.

"You sure do look pretty scary towering over everyone. But they just don't know you're a sweetheart!" Asia said and giggled. Jaxson sighed and smiled at her.

"Oh yeah? Does that mean it's all for show?" a voice asked to Jaxson's left. Jaxson glanced over to see a young man from their school watching them. Jaxson scoffed and continued to monitor the area.

"Yeah, sure is pal. Just don't go testing your hypothesis." Jaxson suggested and hopefully shut the boy up. But that was not the case. The young man approached and tried his best to appear tough before them. Jaxson had never seen him before.

"You don't seem to understand. The boys over at Kuoh don't like that you're stealing all the game, bro. I've come here to tell you to back off." The student explained. Jaxson was both confused and amused by him.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I don't even know what you're talking about." Jaxson said. He severely disliked seemingly random people trying to boss him around. Lots of people in the shopping district were stopping to observe the ordeal.

"I'm Genji and I'm the toughest guy in Kuoh Academy. And I'm not telling you, I'm ordering you!" Genji proclaimed. Jaxson was unsure if this kid understood he was stepping right on one of Jaxson's buttons or if he was a mastermind of annoying people. But Jaxson was quite annoyed nonetheless.

"You're claiming the title of being the tough guy at school? What a cheap existence you live." Jaxson spat. He was ready to launch the guy into the bushes across the street. Not only was he being needlessly hostile, he was also interrupting Asia's work and upsetting her.

"Jaxson… let's just ignore him. We can go somewhere else." Asia said and stepped between Jaxson and Genji. Jaxson settled down upon seeing how upset she was about the situation.

"Alright. But if he follows us he's getting tossed into the bushes." Jaxson said with a grin. Asia nodded and reached out to take his arm, only for the snide, or possibly suicidal Genji to slap her hand down and push her out of his way. Asia yelped and fell down, scattering papers everywhere.

"And that's what I hate so much about- AHG!" Genji's ranting was interrupted as Jaxson grabbed him by the face. Jaxson lifted him to eyelevel and glared at him with enough energy to burn away the arctic icecap.

"Fuck off you little shit." Jaxson growled and threw Genji across the street like a football. Genji screamed as he careened through the air and crashed into the bushes where he fell silent. The whole street was quiet and people were shocked by the ordeal. Jaxson reached down and hoisted Asia to her feet. Asia rubbed her behind and held firmly to Jaxson's hand.

"Thank you… I'm not sure why that boy was so mad. Is he okay?" Asia asked. Despite the aggression he displayed towards her, Asia still cared about Genji's wellbeing. Jaxson could not help but smile at her pure hearted nature.

"Eh, he'll be alright. I just threw him into some bushes. Maybe that'll make him rethink whatever dumbass plan he had coming into this." Jaxson said. He looked up to see the people in the shopping district frozen in place. As soon as he spotted them, the people went from shocked into a frenzy and rushed to pick up the papers on the ground. After a brief period of chaos the people dispersed and the flyers were gone.

"They… took the flyers?" Asia wondered. Jaxson started laughing as he realized what had compelled everyone to take all of the flyers.

"I guess they didn't want to end up like Gay-jin or whatever his name was." Jaxson said with a laugh. Asia started giggling as she understood it.

"You throwing him ended up helping me. That's kinda funny." Asia giggled. Jaxson smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. The sun was slowly setting and they began their way back to the campus.

"Yeah, which means we can head back…"

* * *

As the sun slowly fell behind the horizon, Jaxson and Asia shared a relaxing walk back to campus. But as it grew darker, Asia grew closer to Jaxson's side. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to ease her anxiety.

"Hey, you okay?" Jaxson asked softly. Asia whined quietly and gripped his shirt.

"I'm scared. What if they attack us?" Asia asked. Jaxson was about to respond when he heard the distinct click of a gun's hammer behind them.

"ASIA, GET DOWN!" Jaxson yelled as a series of shots went off. Jaxson managed to push Asia behind a barricade as the bullets ripped through his torso. One in his shoulder, another in his stomach, and one grazing his ribcage. Jaxson cried out as he collapsed from the searing pain and stopping power of the rounds.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite devil bastard and his little slut of a nun!" a familiar and unwelcome voice exclaimed. Jaxson, though in inconceivable pain, managed to roll over and glare at the man. Freed Selzan smiled sadistically.

"JAXSON!" Asia screamed as he bled out on the ground. Jaxson held one of his wounds and tried getting up.

"Asia… stay behind cover…" Jaxson ordered. He managed to climb to one knee but another bullet ripped into his left leg. He screamed.

"HAHAHA! NOT SO BULLETPROOF WITHOUT YOUR SACRED GEAR, ARE YOU!?" Freed cackled. The priest approached as Jaxson spat in his direction and glared at him. Freed stopped in front of him and aimed his pistol at Jaxson's head.

"Jaxson…" Asia whimpered behind the barricade. He glanced at her and winked. Freed jammed the gun into his head.

"Any last words from the little pussy devil boy?" Freed asked with a wicked grin. Jaxson gave him a grin back which confused Freed to no end.

"Yeah. Go fuck yourself." Jaxson suddenly jumped to his feet and bull-rushed Freed with his good shoulder. He knocked the priest over with his surprise attack which gave him enough time to activate Warrior.

"You bastard!" Freed yelled and scrambled to his feet while shooting. Jaxson summoned a shield and the bullets deflected off or crashed into the wood.

**"Ironside!" **Jaxson called out and felt his wounds stop bleeding. He was still in a great deal of pain but he had stemmed his blood loss substantially. Freed cursed and threw his gun on the ground.

"Dammit! You just had to ruin it!" Freed complained like a child. A sadistic, sociopathic, murderous child. Jaxson grunted as his wounds still burned with holy energy. Asia suddenly jumped up and got behind him. Jaxson was about to yell at her when he felt his wounds being healed. He turned his attention back to Freed.

"You attacked me when my defenses were down… because you knew you couldn't hurt me if I used Warrior. Clever… but you should've had better aim…" Jaxson said through gritted teeth. Asia was quickly healing his most damaging wounds but the others were still ungodly painful. But he had to stand firm against his enemy. Freed glared at him.

"Fuck you! That kind of power is bullshit!" Freed yelled. Jaxson shook his head and decided to shut the man up. Permanently.

**"Sergeant York." **Jaxson said and took aim at Freed. Freed's eyes widened as Jaxson pulled the trigger and a bullet was sent to kill. But to Jaxson's ire a spear of light descended and protected Freed. Jaxson glanced up to see a group of four Fallen Angels descending on them.

"Oh Freed, you idiot. You had every chance to kill him and yet he's still alive!" Raynare said as she landed next to the crazed priest. Freed rolled his eyes at her.

"Christ, do you really think that I could have? I mean, this guy kicked both our asses!" Freed exclaimed and was promptly bitch-slapped by Raynare. During their quarrel, Jaxson took the opportunity to shoot Freed in the chest and knock him over. Raynare looked back at him.

"I admire your brutality but unfortunately I have to kill you. Or, you could hand over the nun…" Raynare said with a wicked smile. Her companions chuckled and summoned their light spears. They turned silent and Raynare lost her smile as a bullet took off a piece of her hair.

"Fuck off." Jaxson answered curtly. Asia suddenly latched onto his back and began healing the wound on his shoulder. He realized she had fixed his lower wounds before the higher ones.

_Now I can move without exposing her to them. Clever girl. _Jaxson thought as he prepared himself for a fight. He grinned.

**"Three Hundred!" **Jaxson shouted and was bolstered by the Spartans. He then began firing off shots at the Fallen Angels and jumped back to avoid being surrounded. Now the fight was on. Spears of varying color came hurtling at him and Jaxson simply blocked them with his shield while trying to hit one of them with a bullet. But his chamber ran empty and he dispelled the handgun in favor of a spear. Jaxson noticed their onslaught was heavy-handed and uncoordinated so he took a risk. He pushed forward as a spear bounced off his shield and surprised them. Dohnaseek was his first victim since the man was wide open for attack. Jaxson speared him through the stomach and retreated upon receiving attacks from Raynare and Kalawarner.

"Damn… you bastard." Raynare growled as Dohnaseek collapsed. Jaxson stayed alert and took the lull as a chance to strike. He rushed forward and overpowered an attack from the little blonde one, Mittelt, and managed to wound her. He retreated again and kept his back to a wall as Asia was still on his back. She was certainly slowing him down while a hail of angry spears were thrown at him. He backed into a corner and had an idea.

"Asia, get off me here and do as I say." Jaxson said. Asia got down in the corner and Jaxson summoned an obnoxiously large shield and handed it to her. Shield-less, he was struck in the chest by a light spear but his defensive capabilities saved him.

"Dammit! Why didn't that get him!?" Raynare yelled.

"Asia, stay in the corner and use the shield to cover yourself. Keep it angled to cover your head." Jaxson ordered. Asia reluctantly covered herself with the shield and between the cover the buildings offered, and the shield, Jaxson hoped she would be safe. He summoned York's gun in his free hand and brandished his spear. His enemies had halted their assault for the time being. Three of them were still floating around.

"Give up, kid! You're outnumbered!" Raynare shouted. Jaxson chuckled and pointed his gun at her.

"And you're outgunned." Jaxson shot Raynare in the stomach and she cried out. The other two jumped back as Raynare fell on the ground and started bleeding. But the Fallen Angel was determined to get her revenge. Raynare charged him head-long and Jaxson had little time to fire again. He quickly exchanged his gun and spear for his new longsword. Fenrir's Fang.

"Raynare!" Kalawarner exclaimed but it was too late. Raynare engaged Jaxson in close combat, swinging her spears wildly and trying to strike him. Jaxson went on the defensive and parried as many of her attacks as he could, though some managed to land. Jaxson then managed to knock her off balance with a parry and kicked her in her gunshot wound. Raynare cried out and then choked up as Jaxson rammed his sword into her chest. He glared deeply into her eyes to ensure the imprint of his hatred was left on her soul.

"This is for all the pain and suffering you gave Asia." Jaxson said coldly and pulled his sword free. Raynare fell to her knees and Jaxson swiftly decapitated her. Her corpse fell over in the silent street and began to burn away in a blue flame. The same turquoise blue that glowed within the runes on Jaxson's sword. With that, he effectively ended the conflict as Raynare's compatriots lost their will to fight. Dohnaseek, still alive on the ground, stared on in horror. Suddenly a red magic circle opened up next to Jaxson as his armor glowed and the chainmail turned into a nearly full suit of plate armor. He was only missing a helmet and neck protection.

"Oh my… looks like the party already started." Akeno said with a giggle as she appeared. Rias appeared just next to her with Kiba in tow and Koneko came through the circle a second later. Jaxson sighed in relief.

"Jesus, took you guys long enough. Asia's in the corner under the Roman scutum." Jaxson said, pointing to the big red shield. Koneko walked over and picked it up and Asia was overjoyed to see them.

"Koneko? Yay! I'm so happy to see you all." Asia said and rushed over to Rias. Rias smiled and held her close. She then turned her attention to Jaxson.

"Jax, what happened?" Rias asked. Jaxson sighed and pointed at the burning corpse next to him.

"Raynare and her little posse here ambushed us. They used Freed, that stray priest to catch me off guard. He shot me a few times until I got my defenses up. Asia healed me and then I fought these idiots off. I took out what's-his-fuck there and killed Raynare as well. It's just these three and two of them are wounded." Jaxson explained. Everyone was surprised when they spotted the flaming body. Asia was quite horrified and buried her face in Rias' shirt. Rias was more impressed than anything.

"Huh. You're a lot stronger than I expected for how new to your power you are. How do you feel?" Rias asked. Jaxson looked down at his plate armor. It was far sleeker than most medieval European plate armors were in history. It hugged his frame like a tailored suit and covered every vulnerable place in either overlapping plates or dense chainmail with a gambeson sewn on underneath it all. The Nordic carvings ran up onto the breastplate and onto the pauldrons and rerebraces till the backs of his gauntlets. The carvings also ran down across the fauld, tassets, cuisses and the greaves until the sabatons. His waist was covered by a tattered, black sash that also covered his crotch and behind which were also, to his amusement, covered in metal plates with a short mail skirt. From the back of his left shoulder flowed a small, black cape which, strangely enough, sported a golden Gremory insignia. The cape covered most of his back and flowed behind his left arm.

"I feel fucking great." Jaxson said as he felt his power flow through him. The souls of millions, if not billions of soldiers, fighters, and warriors flowed through him and his armor. His armor _was _the souls of the fallen. Jaxson eyed his sword as well. He had used it before but never managed to harness its strength.

"You look great. I think I like a man in armor." Akeno commented. Jaxson glazed over her comment to focus back on their remaining enemies. He flipped his sword around and approached Dohnaseek. The man squirmed and held his wound while arming himself with another light spear.

"Well, we've still got a few foes here. What should we do with them, Rias?" Jaxson asked as Dohnaseek's spear simply bounced off his armor. The Fallen Angel slowly lost all hope as Jaxson now towered over him.

"Eliminate them. I don't want any more thorns in my side around here." Rias ordered stiffly. Jaxson nodded and raised his sword. Dohnaseek lowered his head and waited. Jaxson plunged his sword into the man and pierced him through the chest. Once he pulled his sword free, the Fallen Angel's body began to burn away in blue flame. He turned his attention to the remaining two Fallen and picked one to approach. Kalawarner readied herself.

"You bastard… you've ruined everything! All of our plans!" Kalawarner shouted and launched a spear. Jaxson easily parried the attack and continued to stalk forward. Kalawarner slowly lost hope for defeating him as Jaxson deflected another of her attacks by letting it hit his armor.

"Your plans were meant to hurt Asia. For that, you've earned your death." Jaxson stated in a cold and unforgiving tone. He lurched forward to attack and threw Kalawarner into a wall as she blocked his sword swing. Kalawarner relentlessly tried to hold him off but Jaxson was nigh-invulnerable to her attacks. Once he was close enough she tried punching him in the face. Her fist connected with his jaw and stopped dead upon impact. Jaxson ran her through with his sword.

"No… no, no… I have to warn him…" Mittelt mumbled as she spread her wings. Rias noticed her trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Rias said and prepared a magic attack. But just as the Fallen Angel was taking off into the air, a spear came hurtling towards her and hit her in the side. She cried out and crashed into the ground. Rias smiled at Jaxson who joined her.

"Huh… I'm really good at that for some reason. Must be the Gear." Jaxson said as the spear vanished. The Fallen Angel desperately tried to escape as Rias walked up to her.

"For your sins against Asia and trespassing in my territory, you have earned a thousand deaths. Goodbye." Rias said and blasted Mittelt with her magic. The Fallen Angel screamed as she was engulfed and destroyed. The street was quiet for a moment before Asia suddenly jumped at Jaxson and he was forced to catch her in his free arm.

"Jaxson! I'm so happy you're okay! You saved me again!" Asia cried and squeezed his neck. Jaxson sighed happily and held her close. Everyone smiled at them.

"I told you I'd do it." Jaxson said. For the first time in a long time he felt himself getting misty eyes. He really had done it. Despite his fears of losing her, of losing his other friends, Jaxson prevailed against overwhelming odds.

_I did it. I can protect them. That's all that matters…_

* * *

**Here it is! What a chapter! I apologize if it seems a bit long-winded. Also, the scene with Genji was unimportant to be honest. I was thinking of making him a comic relief of sorts, constantly trying to challenge Jax. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again, everybody.**

**See you next time with a Warrior's Heart.**


	5. Warking Arise

Chapter Five

Warking Arise

Hundreds, if not thousands of MG42 machine guns opened up on the beachhead as thousands of American, Canadian, British, and Commonwealth forces charged headlong into the Nazi's bunkers on Normandy. Bullets whizzed past Jaxson's face as he walked amongst the dying and slaughtered men who had not made it to the German positions. Hundreds of more men charged past him, only to be slaughtered by the razor's edge of machine gun fire. Blazing-fast fire rates cut through swaths of the invaders like lightning through the air. Eventually, though, the invading forces made it to the Germans and began blowing holes in their defense. Anti-aircraft guns blazed miles inland as more soldiers were parachuting in and bombing runs from Flying Fortresses smashed German positions behind the beachhead.

Jaxson watched the enemy positions be overrun by victorious and brave Allied soldiers. The Nazis had not been as prepared for the Allies as they had hoped. No one predicted for the bravery and ferocity the Americans, Canadians, and British forces showed on the beaches that day. Not only that, but the airborne divisions also wreaked havoc behind enemy lines by destroying batteries, taking field guns, and taking communications posts. The Nazis were effectively punched in the mouth at Normandy by an unstoppable force. An operation that would forever be known as the First Victory. Primo Victoria.

* * *

Jaxson awoke suddenly in the early hours of the morning. His mind fresh with the images of a day that forever lived famously in both his homeland's history and Britain's history. They chilled him to the core. He went to move but found himself slightly pinned down. Not by a German machine gun nest but by a blonde, cuddly girl who refused to release him. Jaxson checked his alarm clock and saw he was at least two hours ahead of schedule. He decided that relaxing with Asia would be far better than getting up. But only a few minutes passed until a knock came at his door. Jaxson started to panic.

"Ah shit…" Jaxson muttered. But his fears became reality as his mother gently opened his door to see him pinned by someone half his size. Jane smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you were awake, Jax." Jane said quietly. Jaxson sighed as his panic turned into embarrassment and then shame.

"Uh huh… I had a weird dream and woke up." Jaxson answered. He surely was not about to tell his mother the vivid imagery of what happened on Omaha beach.

"Well I just wanted to check in since Asia wasn't in her room again. She's very important to you, isn't she?" Jane wondered. She eyed Jaxson's powerful arm which kept Asia close and tight. Jaxson blushed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah… she is. She went through a lot just because she wanted to be my friend. I don't intend on letting her down." Jaxson said. His mother chuckled quietly and stepped into the room. Jaxson opened his eyes to see her lean down and kiss his forehead.

"That's my boy. Always the strong one." Jane said with a heartfelt smile. Jaxson could not help his grinning and Asia snuggled closer to him in her sleep. Jane stood up and went to leave. "Now then, remember you two have school today."

With that, Jaxson was alone again and his door closed softly. He glanced down at Asia who was smiling in her sleep as she dug her nose into his chest. She murmured nothing into his shirt and awoke suddenly with a start. She rubbed her eyes and glanced up to see Jaxson looking down at her.

"Oh… good morning Jaxson… Did you sleep well?" Asia mumbled tiredly. Jaxson slowly sat up with her and popped his neck.

"Ugh, kinda. I had a dream right before waking up. Freaked me out." Jaxson replied as he stretched himself out. Asia suddenly clung to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Asia asked. She looked up into Jaxson's eyes with a level of concern and trust he could not rightly refuse. Jaxson pulled her closer. Her warmth pushed away the coldness of the battlefield as he replayed it in his mind.

"I saw the D-Day invasions taking place. Thousands of men were killed in an instant as they charged the beachheads… I think it was another vision of the souls trapped inside my Sacred Gear. It was too real to be a dream…" Jaxson explained quietly. Asia clung tightly to him and rested her head on his chest. She gently rubbed his back.

"I see… so your Sacred Gear has souls trapped inside it?" Asia wondered. Jaxson nodded while staring off into nothing.

"They're what powers it. Their souls power different attacks and give me mastery over weaponry. None of them seem upset by it, though." Jaxson explained. He relaxed under Asia's touch and felt the numbing and terrifying images and sensations dissolve. He started to understand what his powers were. What the Warrior was.

_Ironside certainly sugar-coated it for me. This power is just as much a burden as it is useful. Power in exchange for something of equal value. My mental health. _Jaxson thought and stood up. Asia followed suit and hugged him again. Jaxson smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Let's do our best, okay?" Asia said. Jaxson chuckled at her enthusiasm and nodded.

"Sure thing."

* * *

School once again tried its best to demoralize and defeat him but Jaxson once again managed to survive for the day. But what he did notice is that some of his peers, a strong minority of them, were looking upon him with less disdain and a bit more respect. Jaxson suspected it was subsequent his beat-down of the annoying boy yesterday. For the life of him he could not remember the boy's name. But that was the least of his worries. For when he and Asia entered the clubroom they found Rias, alone, and staring distantly out the window. Jaxson tossed his bag down. The thud did not seem to alert her. He approached and yet Rias still seemed to be enthralled by nothing.

"Ground control to Major Rias, you in there Space Cadet?" Jaxson said and waved his hand in Rias' face.

"Huh!? Oh, Jax! You scared me for a moment…" Rias gasped and held her hand over her chest. Jaxson gave her his goofy grin and patted her arm.

"Hey, you okay there? You were really spacing out. I swear I could've thrown my bag out the window and you would've missed it." Jaxson said. Rias' eyes glistened for a moment while staring at him before she abruptly hugged him. Jaxson, not being a stranger to hugs, gladly held her close. Something was bothering her. Jaxson just did not know what it could possibly be.

"Thank you, Jax. I was just a bit lost in thought. I'm happy you were worried for me, though." Rias said after letting him go. Jaxson shrugged and casually leaned against the wall.

"Without you I'd still be doing nothing right about now. Or dead." Jaxson replied. His witty grin made Rias sigh and head back to her desk.

"I'm glad you're here and alive. When everyone arrives we'll start club activities." Rias said as she began looking over paperwork. Jaxson locked eyes with Asia who had simply watched the whole interaction. They shared a shrug and waited for the others to appear.

_I wonder what could possibly be bothering her. She was stressed out not too long ago, maybe it's the same issue? Is it me? Did I give her a bunch of work being the selfish fuck I am? Possibly. _Jaxson looked down at his hand. His Warrior power glowed in his palm. The dark red energy glistened in the light and warped to a ghostly green shade.

_Well whatever it is… if I have to, I'll kill it. _Jaxson glanced up to see the others arrive all at once. Rias looked up from her desk with a smile. Jaxson watched her carefully. Her smile hid something from everyone. Jaxson clenched his fist.

"Alright, now that everyone is here I'll announce what's on the agenda first," Rias said, gaining everyone's attention. Akeno disappeared for a moment and returned with a cart full of a cake and tea set. "We're throwing Asia a welcome party!"

* * *

Jaxson found himself sitting out the window while everyone else was talking and celebrating with Asia. It was her party, after all. Jaxson was content with just listening and enjoying a cup of tea. If he had his share of the cake, then there would not have been enough left for everyone else. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"Aw that's so sweet. Jax, I didn't realize you were so good at dating." Akeno said very clearly and abruptly. Jaxson choked on his tea before turning to stare at her, completely bewildered.

"Where in the Kentucky Fried Fuck did that come from?" Jaxson wondered. Akeno giggled at him while Asia bashfully covered her face.

"You took Asia out on a date! When you won her that stuffed animal, remember?" Akeno stated. Jaxson made the mistake of trying to drink his tea and choked, again.

"Ah, shit! No! Gods, we just ran into each other that day. Nothing more. Leave the poor girl alone about it. We're just friends." Jaxson explained curtly. He shook his head in exasperation and turned back to the outside of the window.

"Friends who sleep in the same bed."

Again Jaxson choked. He was beginning to think that drinking just was not his shtick. He turned back around to see a mixture of moods within the room. Rias held her head while Akeno giggled evilly. Asia was red-faced, rightly so. Kiba was uncomfortable and Koneko was giving Jaxson her death glare.

"Oh for fuck's sake… Can't we just have fun without embarrassing Asia and me? I mean, look, she's barely functioning!" Jaxson condemned. Akeno continued to giggle. Rias eventually stood up and walked over to Jaxson. She turned him back outside and leaned on his shoulders. Her arms curled around his neck as she pressed her cheek against his.

_Rias…? _

"Akeno's a bit annoying sometimes. She's too lewd. But it is nice…" Rias whispered. Jaxson could not distinguish her tone correctly.

_Is she… sad? _"Rias? What's this about?" Jaxson whispered back. Rias smiled at him and she suddenly kissed his cheek. Her hair blocked the others from the view. Jaxson felt his face heat up. When she pulled away she cupped his other cheek and made him look her in the eyes.

"Oh, nothing. It's just nice being able to freely live with the ones you love. I just wanted you to know that." Rias said. Jaxson tried deciphering her cryptic words. But before he could say anything, Rias released him and walked back into the center of the room. Jaxson held his cheek.

_What in the hell was that about? Rias…?_

* * *

Two days passed by which time Jaxson had done almost nothing. Rias' oddly characteristic change in demeanor had him lost in thought for nearly forty-eight hours. But when he walked into the clubroom after school today, he was greeted by an odd sight.

"The fuck?" Jaxson said. His sudden appearance and outburst gained him the attention of the new faces in the clubroom.

"Ah, there he is!" Rias exclaimed happily. Jaxson looked down at the unfamiliar students standing around the room. One of them scoffed at him.

"This lug head is your Pawn? He's just a brute." The boy said arrogantly. Jaxson's eye twitched.

"That _man _is Rias' Pawn, yes. He's the Warrior." The small girl in glasses corrected him. Jaxson looked on slightly confused but mostly annoyed.

"Uh-huh… Rias, who's this small-fry and his crew?" Jaxson asked, purposefully pushing the boy to the side as he entered the room.

"This is Sona Sitri and her Peerage, they're the school's student council. Sona is next in line to head the Sitri family of Devils." Rias introduced. Jaxson turned to face the small girl. She stared up at him curiously.

"And I'm Saji, Sona's awesome Pawn! I bet meat-wall here didn't even take up four pieces like I did." Saji proclaimed. Jaxson looked between him and Sona for a moment, expecting her to smack his ego back into place. And smack she did.

"Saji, Jaxson took up all of Rias' pawn pieces. And if I remember correctly, it almost was not enough." Sona stated. Saji's proud smile deteriorated into gloom.

"I was scared, honestly. Jaxson almost didn't resurrect because the pieces were too weak. But they all mutated to withstand his Warrior powers." Rias explained. Jaxson was lost in whatever conversation was now going on.

"Damn… he's that strong?" Saji mumbled in despair.

"I dunno man. All I heard was 'Pawn too strong, needed more stuff'." Jaxson said like a caveman. Rias, Asia, and Akeno giggled at him. Saji stood up and grabbed Jaxson by his shirt.

"You don't get it, man! Mutations only occur when a reincarnated Devil is too strong for a normal piece! And you mutated ALL OF THEM!" Saji cried. Jaxson slowly peeled him off like gum from a table and set him down next to Sona.

"I think your Pawn is broken." Jaxson said. Sona sighed at her servant and slapped him across the head. Saji whined while the conversation continued.

"Anyway, Rias, I came here to congratulate you on earning two new servants. Most impressive finding the Warrior and the Priestess of Twilight Healing." Sona said with a smile. Rias smiled proudly and hugged Jaxson's arm.

"He might be the Warrior, but he's very cuddly." Rias giggled. Jaxson failed to resist blushing. Akeno latched onto his other arm and Asia poked in around his waist.

"He's the best!" Asia added while hugging him. Akeno purposefully pushed his arm into her chest.

"He is very huggable. I just wish he'd pay me a little more attention…" Akeno whined. Jaxson glanced down at her and she winked. He gulped. Surprisingly, Sona laughed at them.

"Well he certainly looks like it. You're lucky, Warrior. The Gremory Family is known for their strong bonds with their servants. My family, however, we're a bit stricter." Sona commented.

"That does seem to fit with how my luck works. Maybe getting stabbed wasn't so bad." Jaxson joked as he was swarmed by the girls.

"Perverts deserve getting stabbed." Koneko said coldly. Jaxson sighed and ignored her.

"Well, that's all we came by for. Good luck to you, Rias. Though I hope you don't need it." Sona said and bowed. The rest of the council bowed and followed her out with Saji giving Jaxson an envious glare. Jaxson waved to him and smiled. But Sona's words stuck in his head.

_What did she mean by the luck thing? _Jaxson wondered. But that thought had to wait as Rias released him and started up the club's activities. Jaxson, however, was focused on Rias herself. With what little training in people his father gave him, Jaxson saw a pinch of anxiety in Rias.

_Goddammit, Rias…_

* * *

It was an unusual night for Jaxson. Asia had decided to stay in her room, comfortable for the night without sharing his abode. While not opposed to either arrangement, Jaxson secretly preferred being a hug-pillow. But as insomnia kicked into high-gear and midnight approached, Jaxson's mind was still focused on Rias.

"I wonder what's gotten into her. She's acting weird… Well, weirder than normal. And she hasn't talked to me for a while. Ah shit… what if I did give her hell with saving Asia?" Jaxson muttered to himself and sat up. But his ramblings were paused as Rias suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Gah, fuck! Rias!? What the hell are you doing here? It's fuckin' midnight…" Jaxson said, slightly startled by her abrupt entry. Rias, silent, strode forward and pushed Jaxson onto his bed. Jaxson complied, sensing Rias was extremely upset. Rias straddled his hips and tossed her hair back. The look in her eyes told him urgency was key and she was very desperate.

"Jaxson… I want to have sex with you."

Silence. Jaxson stopped breathing for a second as his mind slowly processed Rias' words. He then inhaled sharply and blushed red enough to light up the pillow under his head.

"I-I'm sorry? You want to do it… with me? What…?" Jaxson's mind was still wrestling with the proclamation. Rias smiled at him and leaned down. She cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. She then sat up and started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"You're so cute. You heard me, I want you to take my virginity and I'll take yours. I don't have much experience but I'm sure we'll figure it out." Rias said as she opened up her shirt. Jaxson's eyes widened at her black lingerie and realized just how busty she was.

"Holy shit… Ah, um, okay… I guess… A-Are you sure? I mean, we know each other pretty well but uh… we haven't like, dated or anything or…" Jaxson's stuttering and rambling was silenced as Rias pushed her thumb into his mouth. She smiled seductively and her bra dropped off her torso. Jaxson felt blood rushing in multiple directions. He tried to keep his eyes on Rias' diamond ones but found it increasingly difficult with each beat of his heart. Completely lost, confused, turned-on, and slightly scared, Jaxson merely tried to stay calm.

"You look scared… Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Rias said reassuringly. Jaxson nodded while she removed her thumb and pulled his shirt off. Her cool touch on his torso was like lightning to his nervous system. Rias giggled at his reaction and continued undressing. She was left in her black underwear while Jaxson still had his shorts on. Rias gripped his waistband and leaned down next to his ear. She kissed his cheek, licked his ear, and blew in it. Jaxson's nerves exploded with pleasure.

"R-Rias…" Jaxson mumbled. He reached out and gently gripped her hips. Rias shivered under his touch. Rias moved to face him as Jaxson slid his hands up her back. Her crimson locks enveloped them as she moved her lips closer to his. Jaxson thought his heart rate could not go any higher but as Rias moved to kiss him, it nearly exploded. It also nearly exploded when a bright light appeared next to his bed and he reacted instinctively.

"Jax!?" Rias exclaimed as he pulled her flush. Jaxson leapt from his bed, activated Warrior, and before he knew it he was pointing his sword at a white haired woman in a maid's uniform. Rias was confused for a moment, pressed firmly against Jaxson's armored torso and held there by his left arm. But she recognized the woman when the initial shock died down.

"Lower your sword, Warrior. I come in peace." The woman said stoically. Jaxson felt Rias wriggle against him and he slowly released her.

"Dammit… Jax, settle down. This is Grayfia, my brother's Queen." Rias said with bitter disappointment. Jaxson lowered his weapon and disengaged Warrior. Now he was even more confused than before.

"Rias, did you really think that would work? Well, it might have if you loosed the Warrior on me." Grayfia noted and glanced at Jaxson. He watched her with increasing befuddlement.

"Ugh… Jax," Rias started. She turned around and reached up to cup his cheeks. Jaxson leaned down a bit and Rias kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry about all this. I must have really upset you."

"Oh… Well it's okay… I'm not upset, I'm just worried about you. What's this about?" Jaxson said and instinctively hugged her. Despite her nudity, he was slowly coming down off of the arousal she had induced in him. Rias smiled and gratefully rested her head on his chest.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for worrying about me, though. You're such a sweetheart. We'll talk tomorrow after school, okay?" Rias assured and patted his chest. Jaxson reluctantly nodded and pulled her even closer once more. Whatever her reasons were he did not care. It was whatever had caused her to come rushing to his side was his concern. He wanted to smash it into oblivion. Rias, withholding some emotion, squeezed Jaxson before letting him go. She retrieved her discarded clothes and put her shirt on most of the way.

"Let's go." Grayfia said sternly. Rias sighed and waved to Jaxson. He waved back with a cold void in front of him that slowly swelled and ripped deeper and deeper. She vanished with Grayfia in a magic circle and Jaxson was left alone in his chilled room. He slowly closed his hands into fists and stared intensely at the spot Rias had disappeared from.

"I want to know what's bothering her so much. I want to kill it."

* * *

The next day was a blur for Jaxson. His mind only remembered the tense and passionate encounter he experienced with Rias. It continually replayed in his mind and every time he remembered the look in her eyes before leaving him, it pissed him off. It bothered and tormented him to the point where he snapped his pencil in half in class and splinters flew across the room. That was the last class, luckily enough. While he made his way to the club, he expected to run into Asia but was left alone to make the trek.

_I want to kill it… _Jaxson approached the clubroom doors. He expected to hear chatter or even a ruckus being made inside but to his surprise, it was silent. Jaxson slowly opened the doors and everything started falling into place. Cheap cologne pierced his sinuses and a tawdry image accompanied it. The scene before him made perfect sense and also baffled him. Jaxson quietly set his bag down.

_I see now. I have to kill him. _Jaxson thought. The first thing he noticed was the man sitting annoyingly close to Rias. His hand rested on her thigh. His nose sniffed her hair and he drank a cup of tea. Akeno, Asia, Koneko, and Kiba stood across from them and watched on with disgust. Rias looked the most displeased of them all. But maybe Jaxson had her beat. Akeno noticed Jaxson and went to signal to him but she instantly found it a useless task.

"Uh oh…" Akeno mumbled. Her breaking of the silence alerted the man in the gaudy suit. He looked up and saw Jaxson glowering at him like a rabid dog. He was immediately unnerved by Jaxson's intense enmity. The air grew thick with a sense of absolute wrath.

"Jax…" Rias said softly. She went to stand up but the man next to her prevented that. An action that only further intensified Jaxson's hatred for his very existence. Very few people have ever made Jaxson unreasonably angry right off the bat, but this man accomplished it without even speaking.

"Riser will speak with your Pawn, darling." Riser said. Not only did his manner of speaking annoy Jaxson, his vocabulary did as well.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are?" Jaxson asked with thunderous venom poisoning his words. Riser was slightly taken aback.

"Rias… your Pawn is quite insubordinate." Riser said tensely. Jaxson cracked his knuckles individually. Rias stood up and walked over to Jaxson. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and his unending wrath was diverted. He turned his attention to her.

"Rias… who's this tool?" Jaxson asked loudly. Riser was irked by the insult but stayed quiet.

"Jax, sweetie… this is Riser Phenex… he's… ugh…" Rias trailed off, resting her head on Jaxson's arm. A white magic circle appeared on the floor and Grayfia appeared in the room.

"Lord Riser is Rias' Fiancé. They are engaged." Grayfia said. Jaxson felt his blood boil. Rias was visibly upset and revolted. Jaxson robotically turned his fiery eyes on Riser.

"I don't fucking buy it. If Rias was engaged, then it would be with someone she liked. From what I can see… you're not very popular there, pal." Jaxson stated with an ice-riddled tone. Riser twitched with annoyance and flipped his hair.

"Riser doesn't expect a stupid, reincarnated Devil like yourself to understand. To keep the bloodlines of the Devil families pure, our families have arranged this marriage." Riser explained. Despite the calm explanation, those were the wrong words to say to Jaxson. He was about to snap. Rias went to retaliate for Riser's insult but Jaxson spoke first.

"Do you know what I hate the most in this world…?" Jaxson started. The air grew heavy with power rather suddenly. Everyone in the room was surprised as Jaxson started radiating with a dark red glow. Distant sounds of a marching army became the deafening noise that overcame the sounds of rumbling power.

"I hate the kind of bullshit traditions… ideologies… religions… and people that think they can control others and their lives. Enslave, degrade, force, push, and all of the above. It pisses me off beyond belief. And you piss me off because you act like it's some sort of noble goal. Fuck your Hapsburg bullshit and go fuck yourself." Jaxson growled dangerously. Riser took a step back but Rias stuck close to Jaxson as his power continued to suffocate the room. Phantom images of warriors and soldiers alike started appearing around him. Spartans. Vikings. Pilots. Tank crews. Conscripts. Knights. Cavalry. Sergeants. Panzers. Shermans. Samurai. Admirals. Suddenly it all came to a screeching halt and the room returned to normal.

"Jaxson… it's okay. Please calm down." Rias said with a hand on his cheek. Jaxson blinked and looked down at her. He realized he completely forgot what had just happened. One moment he was blazing with anger and shouting down Riser, the next was a blank.

"Okay…" Jaxson sighed in defeat. Whether he liked it or not, this was not his business to conduct. He stepped off to the side of the room and continued to glare at Riser. Akeno stepped closer to him and gripped his hand. He glanced at her and they shared a feeling of disdain for Riser. But Jaxson suspected she was trying to keep him from hitting the man.

"Hmm, a lot of bark but no bite? Riser was mistaken, you are a trained attack dog." Riser said triumphantly. Jaxson gritted his teeth.

"Don't mistake my compliance for servitude." Jaxson warned. Riser shook his head and turned his attention back to Rias.

"Rias, dear, why do you seem so distraught about our engagement?" Riser wondered as he put his hand on Rias' shoulder. She batted his hand away and turned to him with defiance in her eyes.

"Because I don't love you and I do not want to marry you!" Rias shouted. Riser grew annoyed and forcefully grabbed Rias by the chin. His arm was severed by a perfectly thrown spear.

"Back off…" Jaxson warned. He had donned his armor and Fenrir's Fang sat magnetized to his back. The spear vanished in a flash of Jaxson's magic. Riser laughed as his arm was engulfed in flames and slowly reformed. Jaxson watched with increasing hatred and a sense of hopelessness as Riser regenerated.

"Foolish half-devil. Riser is of the Phenex clan. We wield the flames of the Phoenix and the flames heal our bodies. We are truly immortal." Riser boasted and flexed his reformed arm. Jaxson's eye twitched.

"Immortal? Great. That means I can beat the shit out of you for eternity." Jaxson retorted. Riser leered at him and seemed slightly disturbed. He turned his attention back to Rias who was simultaneously upset yet was amused by Jaxson's comment.

"Riser is confused as to why your Pawn is so hostile. Control him before any more violence occurs…" Riser stated and snapped his fingers. A fireball appeared behind him and from it came his entire peerage. Fifteen girls all varying in size and shape. "Or Riser will control him for you."

"Fuck off." Jaxson spat. Rias sighed and walked back to Jaxson. He settled down a bit as she approached. Rias then reached up and poked his nose.

"Jax, please calm down. Don't worry… okay?" Rias said with a wink. Jaxson read her loud and clear and fixated himself on calming down. He could rant, rave, curse, fight, and go around the ring all day. But Rias seemed to have a plan or idea. He decided to trust her. It was only right. He had continued to act out of line, even against his own rules, just to put Riser to the blade.

_I have to let Rias handle her own problems… I'm not helping by being angry. I know he's what's had Rias worried and worked up these past few days but that doesn't will to me the right to solve her problem for her. I should do what she asks instead of disrespecting her own abilities. _Jaxson thought and slowly his rage died away. His points still stood. He was not about to simply go along with Riser's treatment of Rias. But he refused to further embarrass himself for that goal.

* * *

Akeno had been watching Jaxson's actions since the moment he walked in. While she supported his position, she did not like the thought of him getting hurt or worse because of his actions. When he had first appeared to her, she thought him a simple, sweet, but listless man with a tendency for righteous violence. But now he appeared to her a man on a mission. A mission to crush everything in the way of his friends' happiness.

_He reeled himself in despite his anger. I understand his frustration… Riser is a tool and a despicable man. But ultimately he is Rias' problem. Jax… would you be angry in my stead as well? _Akeno thought as she took hold of Jaxson's entire arm. He looked down at her and his scowl was gone. Akeno looked up at him longingly and was greeted by his usual, goofy grin.

"You okay? Sorry I got so worked up. I'll have to apologize to Rias, then… Oh, I suppose steel isn't as comfortable as my arm." Jaxson said quietly to her. His armor vanished and Akeno was left clutching his warm arm which rippled with muscle. She found comfort by helping his discomfort. Jaxson grinned at her again.

_Jax… I wonder… is it because you like Rias?_

* * *

"I feared such a confrontation would occur. Sirzechs prepared for this as well. If Lady Rias is dissatisfied with the arrangement she may contest it through the challenge of a Rating Game." Grayfia stated as she stepped between Rias and Riser. Riser appeared genuinely elated with the idea. Rias was still glaring in defiance. She turned to Grayfia and smiled.

"I like the idea. I challenge you to a Rating Game, Riser." Rias stated confidently. Grayfia hid a smirk and turned to Riser.

"Lord Riser, do you accept Rias' challenge?" Grayfia asked. Riser scoffed and smiled darkly.

"Yes, Riser will crush Rias and her Peerage in a Rating Game." Riser answered. Grayfia sighed.

"Then it is settled. If Lady Rias wins, the engagement is called off. If Lord Riser wins, the engagement goes through as planned. As it is her first Game, the date will be set ten days from now to allot Lady Rias' peerage a training period. Are these acceptable terms?" Grayfia wondered.

"Yes. Train your pathetic little devils, Rias. Riser's will crush them anyway." Riser boasted. His remark was met with a snicker from Jaxson. Riser glared at him.

"Oh, whoops. I just can't get over how stupid you sound speaking in third person." Jaxson said with a grin. Riser was about to retort when Rias interrupted him.

"The terms are agreeable. Grayfia, please make sure my brother knows the details." Rias stated and stepped away from Riser. Riser did the same and stood amongst his peerage as his flames kicked up around them.

"Wonderful. I'll see you then, darling Rias." Riser said and his laughter echoed as he vanished in flames. Finally everyone could relax. Jaxson breathed a heavy sigh of relief. It had been challenging to hold his tongue, which he failed to do.

"Thank you for the training time, Grayfia. We'll put it to good use." Rias said. Grayfia nodded and started up her magic circle.

"Of course, Lady Rias. I'll go make preparations. Be sure to train well." Grayfia said and vanished in a flash. The room was silent for several moments before Jaxson broke it.

"Okay… I just realized I have no idea what you just agreed to." Jaxson said.

"I don't know what just happened, either." Asia mumbled quietly. Everyone glanced at them before sharing a laugh.

"It's okay. Let me explain it to you."

* * *

Jaxson stood, bag in hand, and lost in thought by the clubroom doors. Everyone else left ahead of him as he was stagnated into a frozen state. The dumpster crash of information he had just received weighed on his mind.

_A tournament-like event where Devil Peerages compete to defeat each other. And Riser is basically undefeated. He's got a whole peerage, so we're outnumbered, and he's immortal. Fuck all fair odds I guess. But Rias seemed confident. Seemed… _Jaxson thought. He glanced up to see Rias staring out the window as the sun went down. Coated in a halo-like bath of orange light, she was just as inattentive as he. But Jaxson became focused on how beautiful she was in the light. Her shadow reached his boots. She felt so close, yet so far away. Jaxson stepped towards her.

"Huh? Jax, you're still here?" Rias wondered as she noticed him. Jaxson set his bag down again and joined her in the light of the window.

"Rias… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried solving your problem for you. But when I figured out he was what was bothering you all this time I just lost it." Jaxson apologized. He leaned his head on the window frame while Rias stared up at him. He glanced down to see tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, Jax. I'm not mad at you. You don't need to apologize for defending me and trying to make me happy. Which worked by the way…" Rias giggled and reached up to him. Jaxson instinctively bent down and swept her into a bear hug. Rias clutched his neck and kissed his cheek. Jaxson held her tightly.

"Still… it wasn't right. Huh? Rias-!" Jaxson was cut off as Rias jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled his face closer and Jaxson found himself enveloped in her soft chest. He sighed and enjoyed the view of white shirt and Rias' smile.

"You recognized I was upset and it angered you. It shows you care. How could I not be happy? For someone who doesn't like servitude you sure do a lot for your master." Rias giggled and stuffed him in further. Jaxson poked his head up slightly in order to speak.

"You're my friend, right? I get angry when my friends are upset or someone is bothering them. That's why I do what I do." Jaxson answered honestly. Rias sighed happily and kissed his forehead.

"You're so sweet. Does that mean you'll fight in the Rating Game for me?" Rias wondered. Her eyes stared deeply into Jaxson's as he grinned.

"You kidding? I already said I'd kill for you. Just cause he won't die doesn't mean I can't try." Jaxson chuckled. Rias giggled at him and hugged him close again. Jaxson made sure to keep a good grip on Rias but when she wriggled again he instinctively kept her from slipping off his massive frame. An action which resulted in his hand firmly grasping her rear end. Rias gasped slightly.

"Ah, Jax! What are you doing?" Rias asked with a sultry smile and a blush. Jaxson was unsure if he was supposed to be scared of retaliation or excited. He pulled his face out of her bust.

"Uh, sorry, I just didn't want you to fall. I can move my hand…" Jaxson trailed off and tried to adjust his grip. Rias reached down and gripped his forearm, forcing him to stop.

"I didn't say to move it. You're so adorable." Rias said, further confusing Jaxson. He reluctantly left his hand in place and turned red-faced.

"O-Okay. Um… should I keep holding you, then?" Jaxson wondered. His nerves were fried and he hoped to end the awkward feeling that kept beating on his soul. Never before had something so unbearably odd and weird happened to him. Jaxson was between the worlds of self-deprecation and self-indulgence.

"If you don't mind. Maybe we should sit down? Then you don't have to stand around." Rias suggested. Jaxson nodded slowly and carefully made his way to the couch. With an incredible amount of strength, Jaxson gently set himself on the seat and rested Rias' weight on top of him. Rias appeared impressed and started playing with his hair.

"This is better. Not that you're heavy or anything." Jaxson said quickly. Rias giggled and pinched his cheek. Jaxson continued to blush and simply enjoyed her attention.

"You continue to impress me. And to lift my spirits with your compliments." Rias said. But her mood turned over when she realized Jaxson had moved his hand in the midst of sitting down. She pulled his face out of her breasts and Jaxson took a deep breath of cool air.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Jaxson wondered innocently. Rias sighed and shook her head. She glanced down at his arms which rested gently on her hips.

"A girl lets you touch her butt and you insist on _not _doing it? What are you?" Rias asked jokingly. Jaxson turned his eyes down and felt his blood rush.

"Whoops I guess… But why would you let me touch your butt?" Jaxson wondered. His question was intentionally leading. With all that had transpired, his mind raced back to his father's advice not too long ago. Jaxson wanted to know what was going on in Rias' head. She smiled and leaned in close.

"You heard Sona. The Gremory family shares intimate bonds with their servants. Don't you want to bond with your master? Touching is a good way to build trust. You don't mind when I touch you, do you?" Rias said and traced his shoulder muscles with her finger. Jaxson shivered at the sensation and felt a small rope snap inside his mind. It had been holding his brain over the gutter.

_Touching…? _Jaxson instinctively moved his hands up Rias' torso. She giggled as he stopped just shy of her chest. The lustful portion of his mind egged him forward and urged him to continue. The small shred of rationality made him hesitate.

"Are… are you sure?" He asked. Rias nodded and pulled his hand up. Slowly but surely she rested it on her breast. Jaxson's eyes slowly widened as the soft, cloth covered flesh enveloped his hand. His hand was just barely big enough to fit her breast. Rias blushed.

"Go on." Rias said and sucked in a quick breath. Jaxson breathed hard and slowly clenched his hand. Rias' breast squished in his hand and she whimpered slightly.

"J-Jax…"

"Hey, Rias! Is it okay if I… HUH!?" Neither of them had noticed the door to the clubroom had opened. There, standing in a state of utter shock and embarrassment was Asia. She stared on at them as Jaxson robotically turned his head to her. His hand was still firmly gripping Rias' breast.

"Oh why do I live?" Jaxson whispered. Asia shook in place as she falsely covered her eyes with her hands. Rias sighed.

"What is it, Asia?" Rias asked. Asia was quiet for several moments before inhaling deeply and clenching her fists. Jaxson's soul was slowly slipping away from his body.

"JAXSON! IF YOU WANTED TO DO THAT THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME!?"

"…WHAT!?"

* * *

Jaxson collapsed face-first into his mattress. After such a mind-boggling and emotional day, he was running on fumes. Not only had he found the source of Rias' emotional turmoil, he also learned the bastard was immortal and undefeated. But after his rude and wrath-filled outburst, Rias was seemingly growing closer to him. A thought that continued to plague his tired mind.

_Weird… she was actually happy about my asshole-y behavior. But that fucker made me so goddamn livid. Just the sight of him making Rias uncomfortable pushed me over the edge. Last time that happened the fucker ended up at the bottom of a riverbed… alive, unfortunately. _Jaxson thought as he rolled over. He stewed in the guilt and regret that accompanied his behavior. Normally he carried himself quietly and contently. But that instance had ignited a fire in him that he last felt years ago. His mulling and disrobing was interrupted by a knock at his door. He got up, groggy and disheveled and opened the door. Asia stared up at him with her big eyes.

"Asia? What's up? It's only eight, I'm not hitting the sands yet." Jaxson said with a glance at his clock. Asia shook her head.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" Asia asked politely. Jaxson grinned and let her pass. He took a seat on his bed and tossed his uniform shirt across the room. He was left in his white tank-top undershirt.

"What's up?" Jaxson wondered. Asia fidgeted nervously for a moment before stepping forward and sitting squarely on his lap. To say Jaxson was surprised would devalue his actual reaction. He froze up for a moment as her weight rested directly on his crotch. Not only that, she was soft and squishy. His body started to react.

_Oh god, oh fuck… what is she doing!?_

"Jax… I wanted to tell you… you were amazing earlier." Asia said quietly. Her compliment somewhat distracted Jaxson from his _growing _problem. He leaned around and rested his chin on her shoulder. Asia smiled at him and held his cheek.

"What, when I went off on that douche Riser?" Jaxson wondered. Asia nodded and rested her head against his.

"Yes. It reminded me of when you defended me. You're a sweet person. You'd go so far to defend the ones you care about, even if your foe is powerful. It's brave and I admire you for it…" Asia said. Jaxson blushed slightly and grinned like an idiot.

"Thanks… that means a lot. It's just how I am, I guess. You heard my siblings…" Jaxson trailed off. Asia giggled and turned around slightly. Jaxson put his arm across her back as she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I did. And I realized I never properly thanked you for saving me. I owe you my entire life… So when I talked to Aika the other day she suggested, well… what you were doing with Rias." Asia said with an embarrassed pout. Two emotions Jaxson had never seen simultaneously as he did now. Befuddled and embarrassed himself, Jaxson calmly placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Asia… now I don't know this friend of yours, and I'm glad you are making friends, but she's feeding you bullshit. You don't need to… Gods I can't believe I have to say this out loud…" Jaxson trailed off. He rubbed the existential pain away from his face. "R-Rias kinda offered it for some reason… You don't owe me anything, so you don't have to use yourself to please me."

"Then why were you doing it with Rias!?" Asia asked with a hint of jealousy. Jaxson, still disturbed and confused, did his best to process her query. He got a busy signal.

"W-W-Well… I don't know it just happened! She tempted me! Honest… I don't mind hugging her, but I never went out of my way to feel her up…" Jaxson said, embarrassed to hell and back. Asia continued to pout at him. Jaxson was lost beyond the stars. If someone asked him which way was west he'd point upwards. His brain was the equivalent of a mashed potato.

"Well, you can still do it if you want! Aika said it would make you feel good! I want to help you as much as you help me!" Asia stated firmly. Jaxson felt like a stalling engine has he physically lagged with his motor functions trying to gain any sort of grasp on the situation. All he could do was stare at the floor and mouth the word 'What' over and over again. After a moment he rebooted.

"Asia… that's not necessary! I understand your sentiment but there are other ways! But you don't owe me anything!" Jaxson explained frantically. He breathed heavily as his mind and heart were having a race. Asia pouted more and thought for a moment. It gave Jaxson a much needed second to cool his motor and try to think clearly.

"Then… what would make you happy?" Asia wondered. Finally, Jaxson could cleanly grasp the words she spoke. He breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed some of the stress from his temple.

"I would be thrilled if you stopped asking me to grope you and… we go to bed after dinner. You know, like usual…" Jaxson said quietly. He was slightly nervous about admitting to liking Asia's habit of commandeering his bed, and him, for the night. Asia smiled and hugged him. Jaxson smiled and squeezed her tightly.

"Okay, then we'll do just that!" Asia announced. Jaxson felt like the world had crashed into a jungle and the whole forest was on fire. But now everything was calm. Just like he wanted.

_Thank fuck… what's gotten into these girls!?_

* * *

The next day Jaxson found himself carrying an oversized bag up a hill with his club mates overtaking him and waiting at the top. He dug his boots into the dirt and hauled himself up. Jaxson was slightly annoyed that Rias, Akeno, and Asia did not have any bags to carry since they had been piled into his bag. He watched Konkeo walk up the hill with a bag so damn big it blocked out the sun.

"Oh yeah, easy for you with your goddamn supernatural strength…" Jaxson grunted as he trudged along. Rias waved to him as he nearly tripped and collapsed.

"Come on, Jax! Hurry up!" Rias called teasingly. She bounced slightly in place and Jaxson stopped moving. His mind honed in on her jiggling proportions. He felt stunned for a moment and shook it from his mind.

_Damn… I can't get the feeling of her boob out of my head. Now I'm focused on it when I should be focused on training. Fuck… _Jaxson thought and kept moving. He finally made it to the top and found a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere. He looked around and found nothing else for miles around.

"Alright everybody, we made it. For the next ten days, we'll be training here. So, let's get unpacked and get started!" Rias exclaimed happily. Jaxson was not quite as enthusiastic as everyone else as he continued to drag himself along.

"Fuck."

* * *

"So Jax… can I call you Jax?" Kiba asked as Jaxson unloaded his bag. Jaxson glanced back at him and nodded. "Can I ask you something? What's with you and Rias? Why were you so angry at Riser? I mean, I hate him, too. But you were… livid."

"Huh… Good question. I don't want to sound heroic but… I've always crushed anything and everything that ever bothered those I care about… It's all I'm good at. And I'm not sure if you noticed, but Rias had been acting weird up until Riser showed up. I knew she was upset for a while and when I put all the pieces together… I lost it." Jaxson explained quietly. He stared at the wall. Kiba leaned down next to him with a smile.

"So you just wanted to help. Then you care a lot for Rias, and Asia too, I'm guessing." Kiba said. Jaxson nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Rias was the first person I ever met when I moved here. And Asia was the first person to ever go out of their way to be my friend. When you only have family growing up as a kid, you form strong bonds. So when Rias took care of me and helped me find this strength, she earned my loyalty. I'm not sure what led me to being turned into a devil, be it subterfuge or Fate, I don't really care. All I care about is that they care for me, and that means I won't let anything, or anyone, ruin their happiness or their lives. Not if I can kill it." Jaxson explained. He sighed deeply as his mind ran through myriad memories. He gripped the handle of his suitcase tightly.

"A man who fights with his heart as much as his mind is certainly one to be feared. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Kiba said with a grin. Jaxson chuckled and waved him off.

"Don't worry about that. You're not on my target list… I just wish I had handled that situation with Riser better than I had. I just can't believe Rias isn't mad at me for that." Jaxson sighed. Kiba patted his shoulder.

"Then you don't know Rias well enough. She'd never be angry at you for standing up for her. Even if it seemed intrusive and rude, you did what any good friend would do. I wish I was as confrontational as you. But with the kind of power you have, lots of people would think twice about igniting your ire." Kiba said with a big smile. Jaxson glanced up at him and felt a small weight leave his shoulders. He took a deep breath and smiled back.

"Thanks, Kiba. Alright, ought to get to it. Rias is waiting. And I'm hoping to learn a thing or two this weekend." Jaxson said and stood up. Kiba fist-bumped him and they grinned.

"Hell yeah man."

* * *

"I think the best way to start is to learn about the powers of our new members. Jax, why don't you go first?" Rias said as they stood around the yard of the mansion. Jaxson sighed and donned his armor with a flash. He looked down at his sword and shrugged.

"Well as you already know my Gear is the Warrior. From what Ironside told me, it lets me use any weapon from any time period with perfect proficiency. But that doesn't mean I actually know what I'm doing. It just comes naturally by way of the souls trapped inside the gear." Jaxson explained and hefted his sword. He examined the blade. Somehow the Fallen Angels had known what it was when he summoned it. Fenrir's Fang.

"That sword is Fenrir's Fang. A magic sword supposedly made from the great wolf's chipped tooth. But I don't really know much more than that." Rias said with a sigh. Jaxson was ecstatic to have a weapon such as it. He touched the blade and a small blue flame ignited on the edge. Suddenly a swath of information was poured into his brain in Norwegian.

"Ah, okay… According to an old Norwegian King it was made by a descendent of Ulfberht, a famous blacksmith from the early medieval period. He said it 'burns away your foes with the fire from the deepest pits of Muspelheim.'" Jaxson explained. Everyone looked between themselves as if the other had an explanation for his sudden knowledge. Jaxson glanced up to see them in a state of confusion.

"Wait, so some of the souls just… talk to you?" Rias wondered. Jaxson nodded and gestured to Asia.

"Yeah, a Roman Legionnaire who was a poet was the one who helped me figure out that Asia spoke Latin. Oh, didn't I mention that? I speak every conceivable language that has ever existed up until this point." Jaxson stated. A truth which shocked everyone except Asia. She witnessed it firsthand.

"It's true, I heard him speaking perfect German and then he responded to me in Latin." Asia confirmed.

"No way, that would make you the greatest linguist on the planet." Kiba said in awe. Jaxson shrugged and rested his sword on his shoulder. The flame went out.

"Eh, not really. I might be able to do it but I'll be dammed if I understand the grammar and shit. I'm the best translator on the planet." Jaxson said with a cheeky grin. Rias stepped forward and settled everyone down.

"Alright, we're getting off-topic here. Besides the weapons and ultimate language specialist abilities, what else does it do?" Rias asked. Jaxson grinned and summoned up his handgun.

"The souls grant special abilities and attacks that I can utilize. But I can only really use their power once or twice a day, since it expends their energy and they have to rest. But my armor is made from actual pieces of historical armor, reinforced by the power of the souls of warrior-blacksmiths and others." Jaxson explained as he looked over the handgun.

"So even though that's a gun, it doesn't fire actual bullets?" Kiba asked. Jaxson nodded and fired at a tree. The ghastly green round smacked into the bark and left a hole like a bullet struck it.

"Their abilities translate into a form of magic. Magic bullets, summoned vehicles, summoned soldiers, and like Ironside and the Spartans they can reinforce my attack and defense. Instead of my normal strength the Spartans increase it by three hundred percent and Ironside hinders any attacks that could break my skin and cause bleeding. Still hurts, though." Jaxson explained.

"Employing your abilities at opportune moments is going to be immensely helpful. But it seems you still have a lot of potential." Rias stated with a thoughtful expression. Jaxson smiled broadly and spun his handgun like a cowboy.

"There's billions of souls to command. I just have to commune with some of them in order to use their power." Jaxson added. Akeno walked up to him and touched the steel of his armor.

"You mentioned that before. Have you made any progress?" Rias asked while Akeno poked and prodded at Jaxson. He grew solemn for a moment and Rias, Akeno, and Asia began to worry. He sighed heavily.

"I had a dream. I'm sure it was because of the Gear… I-I watched the D-Day invasion unfold on Omaha Beach. It was… horrifying." Jaxson said quietly. He glanced up from his depressive musings to see Asia running at him full tilt. He quickly disengaged Warrior in order to catch her in his arms without her slamming into hardened steel.

"Oh Jax…" Asia mumbled into his shoulder as she hugged him.

"Did it scare you?" Akeno asked gently. Jaxson glanced down at her and nodded slightly.

"Not just that but it's also depressing. Watching hundreds of men be slaughtered for a cause greater than themselves is the terrifying reality of that war. They went with courage in their hearts, only to die the moment the boat landed." Jaxson slowly got quieter as his throat choked up. The images flashed through his mind. Men who died for a cause. Died because they wanted to protect their homes from their foe and save their allies and the innocent masses. Died because there was no other way. Jaxson held Asia tightly. Her presence set him at ease and helped him focus.

"I don't think I've ever seen you emotional before. You have a good heart, Jax." Koneko said suddenly. Her surprising compliment turned everyone's attention to her. Jaxson was a bit stunned.

"Huh… Thanks. For once you didn't insult me." Jaxson chuckled. Koneko shook her head and walked up to him. Their height difference was extreme and Koneko had her head almost all the way back.

"Don't get used to it." Koneko said and lightly punched him in the stomach. Jaxson cracked up and gently set Asia down.

"I knew you didn't hate him, Koneko. But too bad he's all mine." Akeno said jokingly and grabbed Jaxson's recently freed arm. Koneko's small smile turned into a dark glare.

"He's still a giant pervert." Koneko muttered. Jaxson felt his soul be stabbed once again and he simply gave up.

"What do you mean he's all yours? He's _my _servant!" Rias interjected. Akeno stuck her tongue out at her and stuffed his forearm between her breasts. Jaxson slowly let his mind drift into a daydream.

"Oh Rias, don't look so jealous. If he's your servant then you can feel his big muscles all you like." Akeno retorted. Rias blushed for a moment before composing herself.

"Just leave him alone! We need to get back to training!"

"Oh? Jaxson doesn't seem to mind."

"That's because you're seducing him with your breasts! Wait… Jax?"

"Is he… sleeping?"

Jaxson fell asleep standing up.

* * *

The next few days of Jaxson's hell-week consisted of far too much physical exercise for one man to take and included a lesson on the situation of the world. From the perspective of the supernatural. Or, in Jaxson's case, his new normal. For the moment he was in a close combat training session with the club's best hand-to-hand fighter. Or so she thought she was.

"Dammit!" Koneko grunted as Jaxson's flawless spin-kick sent her skidding backwards. He knew Koneko was holding her strength back as he was virtually still human without his Sacred Gear. But despite the difference in raw strength, Jaxson was still a martial artist. But he was stuck mainly using his legs since Koneko almost did not have to duck under his punches.

"I can do this all day…" Jaxson boasted as he bounced on his toes. Koneko engaged him again and Jaxson tanked one of her punches in order to grapple her and throw her to the ground. Koneko was slick, though, and swept his feet out from under him. Jaxson toppled over as she jumped up and went to kick him. He rolled out of the way and launched himself back to his feet, just like in the movies. Koneko sighed and slowly lowered her fists.

"I don't know why Rias told me to train you. It's like she didn't believe you when you told her how skilled you are." Koneko grumbled. Jaxson relaxed his stance and fixed some of the hairs that came loose from his ponytail.

"Well, now she knows it's true. But are you sure you just wanna give up? There's always the chance you could beat me." Jaxson taunted. Koneko twitched with anger and dashed towards him. Jaxson grinned as she approached. He always did enjoy a good fight.

* * *

"Today you'll learn how to use a sword." Kiba said as he tossed a wooden sword to Jaxson. He glanced at the katana-like blade and then looked up at Kiba in confusion.

"But I already know how to use a sword. Granted, I only know that when I'm using my Sacred Gear." Jaxson stated. Kiba shook his head and took a sword stance.

"Yes, but what if you can't use your powers? Can't have you swinging a sharp object around like a fool, now can we?" Kiba refuted. Jaxson acknowledged that he made a good point and readied himself for the lesson. "Now then, en garde!"

"Fuck."

* * *

"And now you'll learn the basics of magic! As Devils we have easy access to magic. The trick is knowing how to harness it." Akeno explained and held her hand over a water bottle. Jaxson and Asia watched as the water froze instantly inside the bottle. Asia clapped and cheered. Akeno unfroze the water.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Asia exclaimed. Jaxson was still impressed since he knew he could not possibly do that. He barely even understood how he used his own power, let alone how to use magic.

"Here, you try it, Asia. With your control over your Twilight Healing this should be a cinch for you!" Akeno said and brought Asia around the counter. Asia settled down and focused on the bottle.

"Okay… water, please freeze!" Asia exclaimed. Just as she finished her request the water froze into a small spire. Jaxson was impressed.

"Look at that! You're a natural!" Akeno praised. Asia cheered and smiled gleefully. She turned to Jaxson all excited.

"Did you see that, Jax!? I froze the water!" Asia cheered. Jaxson grinned and reached out to pat her head.

"I sure did. Great job, Asia." Jaxson said and Asia relished in his praise.

"Now Jax, why don't you try and unfreeze the water?" Akeno suggested. Jaxson sighed nervously and stood up. He towered over the counter and stared down at the bottle.

"Alright… How?" Jaxson wondered. He continued staring at the bottle without a clue as to what to do. He thought for a split second about summoning a flamethrower but tossed that idea out the window. Akeno suddenly pressed herself into his side and gently ran her hand along his arm. He shivered.

"You have to feel the magic flowing through you… imagine it. Relax and let yourself feel the magic." Akeno said quietly as she traced his fingers. Despite her legitimate attempt at helping him, her actions were too sensual for Jaxson to simply ignore. He became less relaxed the more she touched and rubbed against him.

_How am I supposed to relax when she's rubbing me like a defibrillator? Ah shit… Focus Jax… melt the ice. Like the fires of Muspelheim… _Jaxson thought and tried relaxing his mind. Akeno remained close to him as he closed his eyes and tried following her advice. He imagined the ice. Akeno pressed into him more. The water bottle disappeared from his mind and was replaced by the images kept in the gutter. He saw red hair and black hair engulf his vision while a soft sensation engulfed the rest of him. Then he saw darkness. Within the darkness was a small golden light. That light exploded into an inferno.

"Oh my…" Akeno mumbled. Jaxson opened his eyes to see the water bottle melting in a small, golden flame on the table. The three of them stared on in slight awe until the flame extinguished.

"What the hell was that?" Jaxson wondered. He was unsure if he caused it or if someone else, or something else had ignited the flame. He glanced at Asia and Akeno to see that they were just as perplexed as he was.

"I'm not sure. What did you do?" Akeno asked. Jaxson blinked in confusion at the melted plastic and shrugged.

"I have no idea. One minute I'm trying to focus, the next the bottle is on fire." Jaxson said.

"That fire is incredibly unique. I've never seen anything like it. Rias, did you see that?" Akeno wondered as Rias walked up to the counter. Rias nodded and grasped Jaxson's hand.

"It is unique. A rare form of magic where someone's magic power is embodied in a flame, known as 'The Fire Within'." Rias explained as she stared at Jaxson's hand.

"The Fire Within? Does that mean I have more than one power?" Jaxson wondered. Rias thought for a moment.

"Yes and no. The Fire is usually an embodiment of the user's soul. Whether it be rage, passion, or a deep understanding that fuels it, the Flame is always powered by something. With you being the bearer of the Warrior, I think that it's intertwined with your Sacred Gear. Meaning your spirit, the spirit of a warrior, is what powers the Flames and not necessarily the Gear itself." Rias explained and looked up into Jaxson's eyes. She stared for several quiet moments and Jaxson slowly grew nervous under her gaze.

"Uh… Rias?" Jaxson mumbled. He glanced at Akeno and Asia who were looking on with slight pouts. After another moment Rias smiled and released him.

"You've always had a fire in your eyes. Now we know it's literal. Just try and harness that power again and keep focusing on your training. I'll be counting on you soon." Rias said and walked away. With that, Jaxson was left slightly confused but also determined. He saw something in Rias' eyes. A sense of longing and a slight despair. Maybe hopelessness. She was worried again. Jaxson clenched his fists.

_Rias…_

* * *

Nighttime always seemed to haunt Jaxson depending on the day. And today was one of those days. His insomnia was worse now that he was sleeping alone again. Sleep had always been an issue. One that was alleviated only by certain means. Be it medication, therapy, or being comforted. He slept just fine when Asia was with him but since she was in a different room he was losing it. Hence his tendency to pass out standing up, or when Akeno shoved his face into her bust. But as he wandered the mansion searching for a way to knock himself out he noticed something out of place. Someone out of place. Or maybe in the correct place.

"Rias?" Jaxson whispered as he stepped out into the moonlight. Rias looked up from her book and lowered her glasses.

"Jax, having trouble sleeping?" Rias wondered. She stood up and walked over to him. She reached up and cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbed at the dark circles under his eyes. She sighed and gently ran her thumb across his stubble. Her caring touch relaxed Jaxson and he leaned into her slightly.

"Mm… I get bad insomnia sometimes." Jaxson replied with a yawn.

"Aw, poor thing. Come, sit with me. Maybe if I relax you a bit you'll want to fall asleep." Rias said and took his hand. Jaxson nodded and walked over to the ledge Rias had been sitting on. She hopped up and patted her lap. Jaxson clambered up and rested his head on her lap. He laid supine and looked up at Rias to see the moonlight shining behind her hair. Her eyes glimmered in the dark. She started gently rubbing his head and held him close to her body.

"What're you doing up, anyway?" Jaxson asked tiredly. Rias glanced at her book and sighed. She looked up past the roof at the night sky.

"Just studying up on strategy. Since I lack the numbers Riser has I'm making sure I assuage that by utilizing everyone correctly. But I'm hoping your immense strength helps even the odds a bit." Rias said and returned her gaze to Jaxson's tired face. He grinned a bit and rolled so his nose poked Rias in the stomach.

"As they say, the sword is the great equalizer." Jaxson mumbled. He realized after rolling over that Rias' nightgown was almost just a piece of cellophane. He hid his blush by burying his face deeper into her. Rias giggled at him. The rumblings of her joy put him at ease. He wanted to fall asleep right that moment.

"So adorable… I just hate to think what might happen if we lose. Will I get to hold you like this again?" Rias wondered quietly. Jaxson felt her mood grow solemn and rolled back over. Rias seemed surprised to see his eyes open.

"Don't think like that. Even _if _it were the case, there wouldn't be much to stop us. Between you and me, I would sooner fight the whole universe than give this up." Jaxson said with his usual grin. Rias smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. While it normally would have been a simple task, it proved impossible as her bust nearly suffocated Jaxson on the way down. Rias gently sat up and held back her laughter at Jaxson's surprised expression.

"Oops!" Rias giggled. Jaxson shook his head and grinned at her.

"Jesus those are heavy…" Jaxson whispered. Rias giggled some more and made him sit up so she could fix her previous error. Jaxson blushed as Rias' lips left his forehead and he laid back down.

"I normally don't have a favorite servant, but you're making it hard to be unbiased." Rias said. She smiled brightly and caressed Jaxson's face. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and his mind grew clear and slowly shut off.

"Don't worry Rias… I'll free you…"

* * *

The next day Jaxson wondered how he made it to his bed last night and began packing his gear. It was the last day. The day before the reckoning. Jaxson met the others outside and dropped his pack on the porch. Rias bade him out into the field.

"Jax, I want to see the progress of your training. I know it may seem like you did a regular workout, but Devils adapt to harsh training and conditioning faster than humans do." Rias explained as she led him out into the open. Kiba stood across from him and Rias joined the others off to the side.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Jaxson wondered. Kiba held up his sword and Jaxson shifted into Warrior and brandished his sword.

"Call upon your strength and attack Kiba with your strongest attack." Rias stated. Jaxson nodded and closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids he saw black.

_I need to show her how strong I am. Who's willing to help me? Who will fight by my side? I will display dominance. I will show them strength. For I am the Warrior… _Jaxson saw a golden flame behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes and exuded power. His dark red energy swirled and blasted around the field. It took the form of soldiers and warriors. The energy turned green and started to condense onto his blade. Fenrir's Fang burst into blue flames. Golden flames burst from Jaxson's armor, kicking up the winds and burning brightly. He gripped his sword and took a stance ready to thrust.

"A spearhead punching through enemy lines. They died so we may live. Through the Nazi lines, **PRIMO VICTORIA!" **Jaxson bellowed. He stepped forward and shot towards Kiba like lightning through a storm. Flames burned away the ground and the energy condensing on his sword snapped the trees adjacent to them. Kiba managed to dodge at the last possible second to avoid his strike. Jaxson came to an abrupt halt where Kiba had been standing. Then, all hell broke loose. A shockwave broke the air and was sent shooting up the mountain directly in front of Jaxson. It ripped a ravine into the ground and a hole was blown through the mountain where his sword was pointing. Once the initial catastrophic blast died down there was not much left in front of Jaxson but charged and destroyed earth. The line he left in the dirt burned with golden flames that also licked and flickered off of him.

"Holy shit…" Kiba mumbled laying just a few inches away from the carnage. Jaxson himself was pretty surprised.

"I didn't think that would work." Jaxson admitted while staring at his sword. Blue flames still puffed off the steel. He glanced at his armor to see the carvings glowing.

"Oh that's new…"

_"The Warrior's true form: Warking!" _a voice exclaimed from the armor. Jaxson was about to question the voice when his head and neck were suddenly enveloped in steel. He was locked in darkness for a moment before his vision came back in full. He reached up and knocked on the steel helmet encasing his head. It was an Armet type helm with a single black slit for his eyes. Two red glows existed where his eyes were supposed to be. But Jaxson did not see through a slit. His vision was unobstructed. He felt his neck where there were steel plates covering it like long scales. But when he flexed his neck it was as if there was no armor at all around his neck or head.

"Oh wow. Your armor is now a full suit." Rias commented as she walked up to him. She went to poke at the pointed face of his helmet and Jaxson gently caught her hand in his gauntlet.

"I can see you. For some reason, the helmet doesn't blind me at all. Probably magic." Jaxson said, his voice now sporting a slight metallic echo from the helm. Rias smiled and rested her hand on his chest. Jaxson felt a tug on his sword arm and looked down to see Asia standing next to him.

"Jaxson that was amazing! You're really strong! But… that helmet is kind of creepy." Asia said looking up into the eye slit of the helm.

"Really? Hang on, let's see if the visor works…" Jaxson said and grabbed the face of his helm. He pulled up to move the visor and it did not even budge slightly. He then desperately tried to pull the helmet off but to no avail.

"Looks like you're stuck." Akeno commented as she poked him in the back of the head. She tugged on a decorative black feather that stuck out from a small pointed piece on the top of his helmet. Jaxson sighed and rubbed his neck only to find that a small switch suddenly disengaged his helmet and neck armor like his armor was a Transformer. He glanced around and felt his hair move again.

"Huh. I guess I can do that. Interesting." Jaxson said and touched his neck again. The helmet and neck armor returned just as it was before. He then completely disengaged Warrior as Koneko and Kiba joined the group.

"Well. I think we're ready. What say we go and win this Rating Game?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**There we are. Hope it was worth the wait. Next time it'll be the Warrior against the Phoenix!**

**Thanks again guys.**

**See you next time with a Warrior's Heart!**


	6. Immortalized Against Immortal

Chapter Six

Immortalized Against Immortal

It was the day. A fated day, most likely. Jaxson firmly believed that most things in the world occurred because they had to. But he was still the master of himself. That never changed nor was it swayed by three fatalists under a tree. His decisions were ultimately his. And today he decided he would crush Riser and his peerage by any means necessary.

"So that's the game plan," Rias said as she poured over a map of the campus with the others. Jaxson stared at the opposition's home base. The center of the main building. He flexed his hand, clinking his gauntlet as he did so. They had been transported into a separate dimension for the Rating Game, and their battlefield was Kuoh Academy itself. And Jaxson was made to dominate the battlefield. He glanced down to see Asia holding his left arm. He could not feel her through the steel but it mattered little.

"Koneko, Akeno, I need you two to head out and start laying the traps. Kiba, I want you in position before the alarm sounds. Asia, you'll stay here with me where I can deploy you if needed. Jax…" Rias trailed off as she looked up. Jaxson stood steadfast and with nerves of steel. It was why Asia held onto him. He was unbothered. Excited, even.

"You want me to link up with Koneko in the gym and decimate any of his forces there. Anything else?" Jaxson wondered. He knew what he had to do. But he couldn't outright crush Riser right away. His peerage was an obstacle. An obstacle Jaxson was determined to annihilate.

"Yes. I want to speak to you privately. Everyone, you have preparations to make. Asia, I want you to focus on harnessing your power. Alright, now go." Rias ordered. Everyone cheered in agreement and headed off to prepare. Jaxson was left alone with Rias. But he did not think the way one might expect him to. His mind was honed to an edge. An edge that was waiting to slice Riser's throat.

"Jax… I just want you to know something… Whatever happens today, doesn't change anything. I'll do my best to keep you as close as possible. Okay?" Rias said as she took his steel coated hands. Jaxson looked down at her, his visage concrete sternness and focus.

"You say that as if we're gonna lose. I won't let that happen. I'll make him wish he was never born." Jaxson growled. The desperation and distress he saw behind her eyes enraged him.

"That's why I can't give you up… Because you'll never give up on me." Rias said quietly and stepped into his arms. Jaxson gently held her so his armor did not hurt her. Jaxson's expression softened. He stuck his nose in her hair and closed his eyes.

_I feel… so at ease. So trusted and cared for… But now I'm torn… am I really concerned for her freedom… or am I acting on my own selfish desire? Do I care if Rias loves someone else… or do I care if she loves me? _Jaxson's mind wandered. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be doubting himself. Whatever vile forces were plaguing his mind were banished by his steely determination. He had to win to know the truth. Otherwise it was all for naught.

_"The Rating Game between the House of Phenex and the House of Gremory will begin in thirty seconds…" _Sona's voice announced over the air. Jaxson looked out the window and stared down the school building. Rias gently released him and held a small pink magic ball to his nose.

"Here… put this in your ear. We'll be able to communicate with it." Rias said. Jaxson plucked the tiny ball from her hand and stuck it in his ear. It simply vanished and he engaged his helmet. Sona counted them down.

_"Five…"_

"Jax?"

_"Four…"_

"Yeah?"

_"Three…"_

"Do your best."

_"Two…"_

"Damn right."

_"One…"_

* * *

Jaxson stepped into the gymnasium with Koneko to find it dark and quiet. He nodded to Akeno who floated just above the building and shut the door behind him. Koneko tried sneaking out onto the stage but soon realized the clinking of Jaxson's armor made that a useless endeavor.

"Might as well come out. We can hear you shuffling around over there." A voice called out as the lights came on. Jaxson was more than willing to step out and pulled his sword off his back. Koneko followed him and they were met with an entourage of four girls.

"A Rook and three Pawns. Looks like Riser isn't taking any chances." Koneko commented. Jaxson stood cold and silent as he raised his sword and gripped it in both hands.

"Hah, who's the iron golem here?" the rook said with a laugh. Jaxson remained silent.

"He's our only Pawn. He used up all of Rias' pieces." Koneko answered coldly. The girls were silent and turned their attention to the silent steel wall. Jaxson dug his feet into the wood.

"Hmm. That matters little. We've defeated plenty of stronger opponents." The rook responded.

"And you think he'll be just as easy? I wouldn't count on it." Koneko retorted. The rook became annoyed and took on a fighting stance. Koneko mimicked her.

"Humph. I'll tell you our names so you can remember who defeated you. I am Xuelan, a Rook in the service of Riser Phenex. These three are Mira, Ile and Nel, three of Master Riser's pawns." Xuelan said. The three pawns went to form a half-circle around Jaxson. He continued to remain silent.

"I'm Koneko. This is Jax. He's going to break those pawns while I kick your ass." Koneko stated and jumped into action. She attacked Xuelan ferociously, leaving the three pawns to size Jaxson up.

"Wow, look at how big and armored he is, Nel." Ile said as she cranked her chainsaw. Nel nodded and mimicked her twin. Mira twirled her staff and prepared to strike.

"He's nothing. Let's get this over-" Mira was cut off as Jaxson suddenly lurched forward and struck with his blade. Mira yelped as she barely blocked his attack and her staff was sliced in half. One of her hair buns was sliced off as well. Jaxson stepped back and relaxed his stance. The girls were speechless.

"Do not take me lightly. I will cut you in half." Jaxson threatened and attacked again. He was met with attacks from the twins. He simply tanked off their pathetic little chainsaws which barely scratched his armor and delivered a devastating blow to them with a single swing of his sword. The chainsaws rattled to the floor as Ile and Nel collapsed.

_"Two of Riser's Pawns, retired." _Sona announced. Mira stared on in pure fear.

"Master Riser… you've severely underestimated your foe…" Mira mumbled as Jaxson simply approached her and ran her through with his sword. She choked for a moment before collapsing and vanishing.

_"One of Riser's Pawns, retired."_

"Huh. You took them out entirely. That's totally cool." Koneko said as she approached with the unconscious Xuelan. Jaxson shrugged and started for the exit. Koneko dropped Xuelan and followed him.

"Akeno, be a dear and blow the gym sky high." Koneko said over the radio. They got a fair distance from the gym before a huge blast of lightning turned it into a smoldering pile of rubble. Jaxson glanced up to see Akeno giggling away at the carnage. He then shared a look with Koneko and she touched her radio piece.

"Rias, we're on our way to support Kiba. Over and out." Koneko said over the radio. But just as she was done talking she started glowing. Jaxson glanced up. Then he charged forward.

"KONEKO! GET DOWN!" Jaxson shouted and attempted to tackle Koneko. She turned to see Jaxson nearly on top of her when a blast of magic engulfed her. Jaxson was caught in the blast and was sent flying through the tennis court fence. Rattled but unscathed in part to his armor, Jaxson got up and shook off the shock. He turned to see Koneko lying wounded in a crater, badly damaged from the blast. He jumped through the hole his body made and skidded to a stop in the crater.

_"Jax! Jax! What happened!?" _Rias' voice shouted in his ear. Jaxson disengaged his helmet and picked Koneko up. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Jax…? You okay?" Koneko asked weakly. Jaxson growled and gently picked her up. He glanced up and shot a glare at Riser's queen who floated high in the air.

"I'm fine! But I need to take you to Asia!" Jaxson responded and started running. But he came to a halt as Koneko reached up and touched his face. She smiled.

"It's alright. You can take it from here. I believe in you."

And with that, Koneko vanished in his arms. Her phantom weight kept him frozen in place. Jaxson turned his eyes to the sky where Akeno faced down Riser's queen.

_"One of Rias' Rooks, retired."_

_ "JAX! Don't worry! Koneko is still alive! Just focus on helping Kiba, Akeno can take care of Yubelluna." _Rias said into Jaxson's ear. He kept his head level. Koneko was out. He wanted to cut down Riser's queen but he knew Kiba needed his help. Jaxson hardened his resolve and started running. He glanced back at the crater where he lifted Koneko. He remembered her smile.

_Don't worry Koneko. Nothing will stop me._

* * *

Kiba was relived as all hell when a hail of spears came raining down on all of Riser's pieces who had him surrounded. They themselves were surprised as a fully armored tank of a man came rushing into the battle with his sword out and stood back to back with Kiba. The spears had done nothing except stave off Riser's pieces. Jaxson breathed heavily and growled under his helmet.

"That fucking queen of his got Koneko…" Jaxson grunted. Kiba sighed and watched their foes carefully.

"I know… But we've got to focus. Riser can wait all he likes. We've got to take these ones to deal with. Two Knights, Karlamine and Siris. Two Bishops, Mihae and Ravel. One Rook, Isabela. And two Pawns, Ni and Li." Kiba listed off their foes. Jaxson glanced back at him through his helmet.

"You bothered to remember all that?" Jaxson wondered. Kiba shrugged and chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm a gentleman." Kiba responded. Jaxson scoffed at him and raised his sword.

"Stop joking around! We're not to be taken lightly!" Isabela shouted. Jaxson sighed and dug his boots in.

"You want the knights? I can take five at once." Jaxson said. He grinned under his helmet as Kiba chuckled.

"You sure about that? I see you get flustered when you get stuck between Akeno and Rias." Kiba jested. Jaxson lightly elbowed him and gripped his sword.

"Fuck you. That's different." Jaxson said and rushed his foes. Isabela was surprised as Jaxson attacked and delivered a slash. She dodged his blows at first until trying to outmaneuver him and counterattacked. Jaxson stepped back and with flawless footwork, he redirected his attacks and hit her with a powerful thrust. Blue flames burst from his sword and burned away at the cut her left in her side. Isabela grunted as the twins attacked Jaxson. But without even blinking he sidestepped them and cut across their backs. The twins fell.

_"Two of Riser's Pawns, retired."_

"Dammit! How strong can one guy be!?" Ravel shouted in anger. Mihae rushed over to start healing Isabela but Jaxson stalked forward and simply kicked her away. He leveled his sword to Isabela's throat.

"Your Master challenged the Warking to a fight. He's one man powered by the souls of a billion others. Your Master brought him upon you." Kiba said with a grin as he dispatched one of the knights.

_"One of Riser's Knights, retired."_

"W-Warking? That's what you are? I'll remember you." Isabela said as her wound continued to burn. Jaxson lifted her chin with the tip of his sword.

"It doesn't matter what I am to you. I'm here for your master. That's all that matters." Jaxson stated and dealt a finishing blow. He turned to the two Bishops and walked over to Mihae who was still down from his kick. He flipped his sword around and rammed it into her. She yelped and vanished.

_"One Rook and One Bishop of Riser's, retired."_

"Oh no… I have to warn him…" Ravel mumbled in trepidation and took off with fiery wings towards the school building. Kiba took out the other knight and sighed in relief.

_"One of Riser's Knights, retired." _

"Damn am I happy you showed up. I'm not sure if I could've handled them myself." Kiba said and relaxed on the ground. Jaxson disengaged his helmet and smiled.

"No problem, man. But we've still got a game to win. Akeno is still fighting Riser's Queen, she might need backup-" Jaxson was cut off by a powerful explosion of in the distance. The pair turned to see a cloud of smoke in the air near the destroyed gym. A defeated Akeno came careening out of the dust and crashed into the ground where she vanished.

_"Rias' Queen, Retired."_

"AKENO!" Jaxson screamed. He gripped his sword and started sprinting towards where Akeno fell. Kiba scrambled to follow him.

"Jaxson! Wait!" Kiba called. Jaxson turned in time to see Kiba stumble and slow down. He stopped and jogged back to his friend. But Kiba started glowing. Jaxson realized what was happening too late, again.

"KIBA!" Jaxson yelled and desperately dove to save him. Kiba smiled at him as a powerful magic blast hit and engulfed Kiba. The explosion hit Jaxson hard this time and sent him rolling across the ground. He came to a stop face down in the grass, delirious and shell-shocked. His sword staked itself in the ground in front of him. His ears rang and his body ached. But he could still hear an announcement.

_"One of Rias' Knights, retired."_

_ Dammit… _Jaxson glanced up into the air to see Riser's queen staring down at him with a sanguine grin. Jaxson felt his rage flare up. But his body was screaming at him to stay down. He reached out and gripped the blade of his sword.

_That fucking bitch… First she took out Koneko… then Akeno… now Kiba… why is she still alive!? NO! I won't let them beat us. Rias' freedom is on the line. Everyone's freedom… No, I refuse to be subjugated by these fucking fools! I just need to get up… fly! I need to fly! I need to take her down! I HAVE TO GET UP! _Jaxson's grip tightened. He watched Yubelluna fly away with a satisfied smile. She headed for the school building. He spotted fighting on top. A voice chimed in his ear. His vision went dark. Then, a red tri-plane appeared.

_"Why didn't you say so, then?"_

* * *

The fight was grueling. Jaxson was unresponsive. Her other pieces were out. It was her against the tide of Riser's immortality and his Queen's powerful explosive magic. Asia healed her as much as she could but she was not as strong as everyone else. Rias was at the end of her rope.

"Rias, dear, just resign already! Your pieces are defeated! It's just you and your bishop!" Riser called as he tossed another fireball at Rias. She deflected it enough to stave off most of the damage. Yubelluna simply watched as her master dominated the fight.

"Screw you!" Rias answered curtly. She glanced down the rooftop. The spot where Jaxson had fallen was empty. But there was no announcement of his defeat which could only mean one thing. The sound of an airplane engine reached her ears. So did a very angry voice.

"RISER YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**"RED BARON!" **Jaxson screamed as he rode the famous tri-plane into combat. The man at the controls, Manfred von Richthofen, aligned them with the rooftop and a hail of magic bullets strafed the area where Riser stood. The Baron peeled off and Jaxson leaped from his wings, landing squarely between Riser and Rias. Jaxson engaged his helmet and drew his sword. The Baron circled overhead.

"What the hell!? YOU!?" Riser exclaimed as the smoke cleared. Jaxson glanced back to see Rias in a state of disarray and slightly wounded. He gritted his teeth as his rage against Riser only became more prominent.

"Rias… you okay?" Jaxson asked quietly. Rias sighed happily as Asia healed her. Another wave of bullets decimated the area Riser occupied.

"I'm alright Jaxson… But I need you to do something." Rias said. Jaxson glanced back at her.

"Anything."

"Kick Riser's ass." Rias ordered. Jaxson shook his head and golden flames began to lick at his boots.

"Already planned on it." Jaxson responded.

"You can do it, Jaxson! I believe in you!" Asia exclaimed. Her encouragement helped Jaxson level his head. He breathed out and cautiously waited for the smoke to clear. He remembered his training.

**"Promotion: Queen." **Jaxson said reluctantly. While he would rather not call himself a queen, it worked for the instance he was in. Riser came from the dust blazing with a wrathful fire.

"Foolish boy! Do you really think you can defeat Riser Phenex with such a petty attack?" Riser shouted. Jaxson stood still and waited. He noticed Yubelluna behind Riser and she was casting a spell. Jaxson glanced down. Then he jumped back. He spotted a glow under Asia.

"Get down!" Jaxson shouted and tackled Asia and Rias out of the blast-zone. The explosion went off and struck him instead of the girls. In his moment of agony, which was alleviated by his Promotion rather quickly, he understood her method of attack.

_Dammit, she noticed my Promotion and baited me into using it to save the girls. Clever bitch… _Jaxson thought as he felt his power-up wear away slightly.

"Master… his promotion is weakened. Destroy him." Yubelluna said as she rested behind Riser. Jaxson assumed she was out of magic. Riser smiled and gathered a powerful ball of fire in his hands.

"Wonderful my darling. Any last words, boy?" Riser wondered as he prepared his attack. Jaxson smiled under his steel.

"Oh yes, I do." Jaxson said as Riser launched his fireball. The Baron strafed Riser again as the attack neared Jaxson.

"Jaxson!"

**"IRONSIDE! THREE HUNDRED!" **Jaxson shouted as the fireball struck. The explosion rocked the rooftop and kicked up enough smoke to blind everyone for a few moments. But when those moments passed, Jaxson still stood where he was, and there was not a scratch on him. Riser and Yubelluna gasped audibly.

"You were fighting on your own strength this whole time!?" Yubelluna exclaimed. She then ducked as another strafing run came from the Red Baron. Riser tried shooting the Ace down but the Baron flew just too fast for him.

"It's going to take more than a puny fireball to take down some of the world's most famous warriors." Jaxson responded and stalked forward. Riser desperately threw a series of attacks at Jaxson, which all ended the same way. Jaxson merely brushed them off and kept walking. Riser decided then to engage him in close combat. Mistake number one.

"You cocky reborn! Riser will put you in your place!" Riser shouted as he started attacking Jaxson. Jaxson ducked and weaved around his attacks and spotted an opening. An opening he took. With a single swing, he decapitated Riser and kicked his body back across the rooftop. Yubelluna cried out and caught her master who regenerated his head. Riser was disoriented but still in the fight and his flames negated the ones from Fenrir's Fang. Jaxson kept moving forward.

"I'm not going to let you win, Riser. Your Hapsburg, elitist bullshit ends today." Jaxson said as he stopped and took his stance. Riser stood up and prepared himself. Jaxson burst into golden flames and his sword vibrated with dark red power. Blue flames burst from Fenrir's Fang. Jaxson raised his sword and prepared his thrust. Riser slowly realized what was happening as Jaxson's power built up. A ghastly green power mixed with the dark red energy on Fenrir's Fang. The souls were ready to strike.

"I'll put you down here and now with the power of the fallen. **PRIMO VICTORIA!"**

"NO!"

As Jaxson launched forward he tore the rooftop asunder with his power. But as he descended on Riser like lightning to the clouds, his attack was redirected. With horror he watched the unfathomable happen. His blade did not pierce Riser. Instead, Yubelluna had leapt in front of his strike. All of his power was concentrated at the end of his blade and ultimately eliminated her from the fight the moment he struck. But her sacrifice was mostly in vain. Jaxson's attack annihilated the rest of the school building beyond the point from which he struck Yubelluna. Riser was caught in the aftershock and vanished in a blast of powerful magic exerted from Jaxson's sword. The crashing rubble took a moment to settle down and the ground beyond was split in twain. Riser's shredded body laid in a crash site of his very own.

"She… absorbed Jaxson's attack? That could've killed her!" Rias exclaimed as she rushed up to where Jaxson stood. Still tired and battered, Rias looked around at the carnage.

_"Riser's Queen, retired."_

"She was eliminated the moment my blade hit her. She merely absorbed the direct blow. The rest of my attack hit Riser at full force. He's still in the game, though." Jaxson said angrily. He took a moment to recuperate himself and felt drained from unleashing his most powerful attack. But he glanced up to see the Red Baron still flying overhead.

_Maybe Richthofen has another trick I can use… _Jaxson's musings were interrupted by a gasping coming from Riser's impact crater. Riser slowly got up out of the hole and his body slowly healed itself. Jaxson scowled under his helmet and jumped off the broken roof. He cracked the remaining stonework as he landed and summoned up his handgun.

**"Sergeant York. **Why won't you stay the fuck down!?" Jaxson shouted as he littered Riser with bullets. He ran out of ammo and the gun vanished. Riser chuckled weakly as his wounds healed.

"Riser will admit… you're powerful for a reborn. Riser underestimated you. But it seems you've underestimated Riser's healing capabilities." Riser said and grinned. Jaxson grunted and lunged forward to slice him in half. Riser cried out as he was split in two and sent crashing against several downed trees.

"You won't beat us! The Phenex clan hasn't lost a Rating Game to this day!" Ravel exclaimed as she floated down and retrieved Riser. Riser once again regenerated. But his body was slow to return to normal. Jaxson suspected his attack did more damage than it appeared to. Still blazing with golden fire, Jaxson glanced up again and nodded. He then jumped high into the air and the Red Baron caught him mid-air.

"We'll see about that! Richthofen, higher!" Jaxson called out. The Baron complied and took off high into the sky.

"HIGHER!"

Again the Baron moved higher. The clouds came closer.

"HIGHER!"

Jaxson felt his power swell as he leapt above the clouds and hovered just over Riser. Manfred von Richthofen saluted as his ghostly plane and person dispersed into energy that gathered on Jaxson's blade once again. Like a red sun, he glowed above the clouds, darkening the area around the battlefield. Rias and Asia watched in awe as he slowly started to descend.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE RED BARON! **DEATH FROM ABOVE!"** Jaxson screamed as he descended blade first. He picked up speed and his flames sparked off and created plasma. Cyan lightning and golden fire shocked the skies and all of his power condensed into a single strike. Riser had no option other than to try and dodge. But Jaxson was faster than he. With the wrath of a thousand gods, Jaxson struck Riser squarely in the back. Riser tried to scream but was drowned out by the powerful explosion of magic that followed. Rias retreated with Asia as the school building was completely leveled by Jaxson's red magic power. After a minute the dust settled and Jaxson stood over Riser in a huge crater. Flames and electricity kicked and licked off his armor. He breathed heavily and stepped back. Jaxson soon found himself armor-less and defenseless on the ground as all of his power was now drained. He still felt the protection from Ironside and the Spartans, but it was weak.

"Jaxson!" Rias and Asia called from the edge of the crater. Jaxson slowly crawled out of the crater and rolled onto his back on the grass. Rias and Asia were upon him in an instant.

_"One of Riser's Bishops, retired."_

"Jax! That was incredible! Are you okay!?" Rias exclaimed as she lifted him up. Jaxson sighed and nodded. He was tired but Riser had not even given him a burn.

"Yeah… I guess some of my powers show up without even asking. Is he dead yet?" Jaxson wondered as he got up and stared down into the crater. Riser was immobile. But there had been no announcement. But it suddenly got very bright in front of Jaxson. Rias and Asia watched in horror as a blast of fire sent Jaxson careening into the woods. His spine cracked against a tree but he landed on his feet. Ironside kept his skin from burning. The Spartans, however, were slowly dwindling.

"You… arrogant half-devil… Riser will kill you!" Riser yelled as he ascended from the crater. He was still missing a few body parts and half of his face but he was still fighting. Jaxson tried engaging his armor but found himself too weak to do so.

_Dammit… I expended a lot of my magic and power on that attack… and the one before it was draining as well. _Jaxson slowly stood up. But he suddenly kneeled down again when he felt the last lingering power from the souls vanish. He was now just himself. A regular man against a demon who just would not die. With a bit of effort, Jaxson stood up and started walking towards Riser.

"This fight… isn't over till either you give up, or I'm dead." Jaxson said and gritted his teeth. Riser sighed and threw a fireball at Jaxson. Jaxson managed to dodge it and charged Riser. Surprised, Riser did not react in time when Jaxson loosed a battle cry and tacked him out of the air. They rolled across the dirt on the other side of the crater and Jaxson turned up on top in the grapple. He cracked Riser across the jaw to stun him and quickly put him in a bind and crushed Riser's windpipe. Riser gasped and struggled against Jaxson's natural strength. But no matter how much he twisted and broke Riser, the man would not give in. Jaxson dislocated Riser's arms and then snapped his neck. Riser fell over a twitching mess.

"Jax! Don't stop! He's just going to come back!" Rias called to him. Jaxson gritted his teeth and grabbed Riser's body. But the man came back that instant and hit Jaxson with a powerful blast of fire. Jaxson screamed as he crashed across the ground and his skin burned. Riser got up and slowly limped over to where Jaxson lay. Jaxson, however, was far more stubborn than was good for his health. His nerves screamed and pleaded with him to stop. But Jaxson slowly got up and cracked his neck. He turned to face Riser.

"Why… why fight so much for something that doesn't even effect you!? Riser is engaged to Rias, not some pesky brat like you." Riser said with exasperation as he watched Jaxson ready himself. Jaxson was in excruciating pain.

"Isn't it obvious? Rias… doesn't deserve to be stuck with a tool like you. She deserves her freedom… and if I have to die to make sure her and my friends can live freely, I'll follow the Valkyries here and now." Jaxson said quietly. But before he could engage Riser, Rias and Asia intervened. Rias hit Riser with her magic and knocked him away.

"Asia, heal Jax! I'll hold Riser off!" Rias ordered. Asia was upon Jaxson and began using her power to fix his burns and bruises. Jaxson was relieved for a moment as Rias and Riser started fighting. Both of them were weak but Jaxson could tell Rias' strength could not outlast Riser's immortality.

_Dammit! Now's not the time for my power to be useless! But it won't activate! I'm out of power… _Jaxson thought angrily. Asia quietly healed him and her hands shivered nervously. Jaxson glanced into her eyes for a moment. She was scared and upset. She looked at his burns and her eyes welled with tears.

"So many burns… aren't you in pain?" Asia asked with a quivering lip. Jaxson gently gripped her hand. She was crying for him.

"This is nothing. I told you, I'm made of steel."

"Give up, Rias! Your power wanes and your pieces are useless!" Riser shouted as he knocked Rias back with a fireball. Jaxson caught her in his arms and gently set her down next to Asia.

"Jax…" Rias whispered as he stepped forward. Riser eyed him for a moment. Jaxson clenched his fists and raised them.

"Fire and steel. Fire and steel…" Jaxson mumbled. Slowly but surely golden flames started to lick and burn on his hands. Riser landed in front of him and copied his stance.

"Riser will entertain your hopeless display of strength…" Riser said and launched his assault. He swung for Jaxson who ducked under his strike as fast as lightning. Cyan bolts crested across his legs as he easily ducked and weaved around Riser's flailing strikes. Then, when Riser overreached, Jaxson counterattacked. With a flurry of powerful, precise, and destructive punches he shattered Riser's defense and knocked him down. Once on the ground, Jaxson raised his leg and delivered a devastating axe-kick to Riser's chest. The golden flames expelling from Jaxson's body seemed to burn and effect Riser despite his power. Riser recovered quickly and backed away from close combat with Jaxson.

"I wasn't done kicking your ass!" Jaxson said as he pursued Riser. Riser flew just out of his reach and built up power for an attack. Jaxson soon realized what he was doing as he aimed at Rias and Asia.

"I'm ending this once and for all! You lose!" Riser shouted and unleashed a hellfire attack towards the girls. Jaxson reacted as fast as he could. The fire came ever-nearer as he rushed to their sides. Everything turned white.

"RIAS! ASIA!"

_"One of Rias' Pawns, retired."_

* * *

_ Where… am I? _Jaxson wondered as he looked out across the open sea. He turned around to see a massive battleship cannon pointed at his head. He soon noticed the men running about the ship, shouting about the British cruisers in German. He looked up at the mast and spotted something he despised. The Nazi flag flew high on the ship.

"A Nazi battleship? Wait, this seems familiar…" Jaxson muttered to himself. He looked out across the ocean to see a ship in the distance. He recognized it. The HMS Hood. But a moment passed he was deafened by the thunder of cannons. The ship he was on fired upon the Hood, and suddenly the Hood was no more. It was ripped to pieces by the volley and soon sank beneath the waves. Jaxson started rushing through the ship towards the command tower. As he reached the tower he started searching around and soon found what he was looking for, a document on the captain's table. More cannon fire deafened his ears.

"The Bismarck."

* * *

Jaxson awoke with a start and gripped his chest. His mind flashed between memories of a fiery death and a naval battle gone awry. He glanced around the darkness and recognized his room. He sat up and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. But his eyes were bothered again as a white glow erupted from his floor. The glow dissipated and left Grayfia standing in his room.

"Demon Maid…? No, you're Grayfia… what're you doing here?" Jaxson wondered tiredly. He slowly stood up and rolled the pain out of his joints. His head was pounding.

"Hello, Warking. I've come to check on you at Lady Rias' request." Grayfia said. Jaxson suddenly remembered the Rating Game and felt his heart sink. He stared with dead eyes at Grayfia. She quietly sighed.

"We lost… didn't we…?" Jaxson mumbled. Grayfia nodded solemnly and gently sat him down on his bed.

"You fought harder than you needed to. SirZechs was impressed to say the least. But yes, Lady Rias resigned after you saved her and Ms. Asia from an attack. Lady Rias has been… distraught ever since you were defeated." Grayfia explained. Jaxson was barren. Soulless. He stared at the floor and absorbed Grayfia's words.

"Coincidentally you've awoken on the day of their engagement party. Tomorrow the wedding will be held. But… as I said, SirZechs was impressed by you but disappointed in the result. So, I was also given this." Grayfia handed Jaxson a slip of paper.

"What the hell is this…?" Jaxson asked, his voice hoarse and dead. Grayfia smiled and stood up.

"It's an invitation. SirZechs gave this message; 'If you want my sister, come win her like a true warrior.'" Grayfia vanished in a flash of magic. Jaxson stared at the piece of paper and slowly put the pieces together.

"… The fight isn't over until either he gives in, or I'm dead."

"J-Jaxson…!" Asia suddenly exclaimed from his doorway. Jaxson turned in time to see Asia's body collide with his face. He was overwhelmed by her hug and had to pry her off for a moment to process.

"Asia? What was that about?" Jaxson wondered as he gently sat up with her. Asia pouted and held him close.

"I was so worried about you! You were unconscious for two days!" Asia cried. Jaxson felt her pain stab him and held her close. She was distraught over him. Jaxson hated himself for it. He composed himself and held Asia until she calmed down. Something was burning his bare skin but he ignored it.

"I'm sorry I worried you. But I'm okay now. Did… did you look after me the whole time?" Jaxson wondered as Asia settled down. She nodded and sat back on his bed.

"Rias asked me to look after you until the wedding was over. But we still have another day…" Asia trailed off. Jaxson blinked and looked down at the paper in his hand. He grinned wickedly.

"Asia, you healed me up, right?" Jaxson asked as he got up and began dressing himself. Asia stood up and caught his hand before he could grab his jacket.

"Yes but, what are you going to do?" Asia wondered. Jaxson glanced down at her and noticed the cross around her neck. He remembered the burning sensation on his skin. His grin widened into a wild smile.

"I'm going to go get Rias, duh."

* * *

"Oh my… isn't this a drag?" Akeno sighed as she met up with Kiba and Koneko. They were at the engagement party simply to mingle and 'wait to see if anything happens', as Rias had put it. But nothing of import or interest had happened as of yet, other than Rias being presented to the crowd by Riser.

"Word." Koneko agreed. But after a moment she perked up and leaned towards the door to the hall where the party was happening.

"Hear something, Koneko?" Kiba asked with a smile. Akeno giggled as she heard a very distinct but faint scream in the distance. Some of the guests were picking up on it as well. They all turned to face the doors when they suddenly burst open and crashed off their hinges. A guard was sent flying across the room.

* * *

Rias sighed as she felt like the piñata of the party. She blatantly refused to look at Riser. Every time she did she felt disgusted and wrathful. The image of Jaxson's pained and rage-filled eyes made her tear up and grow angry with Riser. He continued to tote his win and bragged to the crowd about marrying her. Rias hoped someone would shut him the hell up.

"BY SATAN HE'S INVINCIBLE!"

Rias looked up to see the doors of the hall suddenly crash open and a guard came flying across the room. His head smashed into the wall next to Rias and he dangled there like a cartoon character. Slowly a smile appeared on her face as a familiar glimmer shined through the crowd of tuxedos and dresses. A fully armored, sword-wielding, and angry Warking.

"RISER!"

* * *

Jaxson countered one of the guards and put him down with ease. He ducked under another's swing and cut him down. Nervously, the other guards surrounded him. He gripped his sword and charged them headlong. Through a flurry of steel and blood he came out on top and stalked through the crowd. Surely some of the Devils there were strong enough to stop him. But no one stepped before him. No one barred his path. The one guard that did got a pommel thrown at his head, ending him rightly. Jaxson soon stood before the stage of the hall and looked up at Rias. He disengaged his helmet and grinned his signature, unruly grin.

"Hey, Rias, wanna ditch this boring party and get some smoothies?" Jaxson asked. Rias was silent for a moment before she started giggling. Then she started laughing. The room was dead silent aside from her laughter.

"What are you doing here, boy? Have you come to lose another fight?" Riser said loudly to gain attention. Jaxson lost his grin and his eye twitched. At this point, Riser's voice had become an irritant to him.

"I summoned him."

The crowd gasped and whispers broke out as the gloriously robed SirZechs appeared and took center stage. Jaxson set his sword down leaned his hands on the disk pommel. Rias finally settled down and turned to watch the spectacle unfold.

"There had better be a good reason for such a disruption as this." A blond man said as he joined SirZechs. Jaxson eyed him and realized he looked vaguely like Riser.

"Oh, there is, Lord Phenex. Riser, how do you feel about your recent win over my sister?" SirZechs said and turned attention over to Riser. The Phenex heir cleared his throat and smiled.

"Glorious! Riser squashed Rias' Peerage and won her hand as agreed. Why?" Riser responded. SirZechs cracked up laughing.

"Are you so sure about that? After the Warking had your back against the wall, even without his Sacred Gear?" SirZechs asked, amused with Riser's arrogance. Riser scoffed and turned away. The crowd started whispering again.

"It matters not how narrow the victory." Riser spat.

"Hmm, I think I understand your point, Lord Lucifer. My son was rather close to losing. Warking is a powerful adversary. Are you saying you wish to see a rematch?" Lord Phenex wondered, much to his son's distress and horror. SirZechs nodded and clapped loudly.

"Precisely! Though a simple duel should suffice. What do you say, Warking? Up for round two?" SirZechs asked, turning to Jaxson. Jaxson engaged his helmet.

"I said this fight wasn't over until either Riser gives up, or I'm dead." Jaxson reiterated. SirZechs smiled at him and turned to Riser.

"Are you up to the challenge, Phenex Heir?" SirZechs asked. Riser grunted and tossed his coat off. His flame wings burst from his back and he glared at Jaxson. Jaxson glared back from behind his steel.

"Riser will not be disrespected at his own wedding! Riser accepts the challenge." Riser answered. SirZechs nodded and stepped up higher on the platform.

"And before this duel commences, I have one last question…" SirZechs said and turned to Jaxson once more. Jaxson picked up his sword and steeled his resolve. Rias smiled warmly at him.

"Warking, what is to be your prize for winning this duel!?"

Jaxson stood silently in the hall. All eyes were on him. The world was watching. The time was nigh to show them that Riser's err should never be repeated. Jaxson leveled his sword at Rias.

"Her."

* * *

"You're quite calm for a fool who is about to die." Riser called from across the field. It had been hastily put together in preparation for the duel. But Jaxson was not quite paying attention to neither Riser, nor the onlooking crowd. He stood silent, hands resting on his sword pommel, eye slit staring straight ahead. He was going to do two things. Break Riser's will and force him to surrender. The clock counted down from thirty seconds. Jaxson locked eyes with Riser.

"Riser… do you know much about humanity's history?" Jaxson asked. His metallic voice echoed across the silent stadium. Riser was quiet for a moment.

"Not particularly. What does that have to do with our duel?" Riser responded. Jaxson raised his right hand off of his sword. He gathered his power in his hand and then it suddenly shot off into the air. A haze of mist descended on the field. Slowly a ghastly green glow appeared in the mist.

"Then let me educate you on a beast made of steel. The flagship known by one terrifying name… **BISMARCK!" **Jaxson shouted. Suddenly from the mist, a shape took hold and a massive battleship toting guns bigger than the columns in the Phenex mansion appeared. The timer went off and the duel started. The horn on the battleship blared out.

"Your foolish tricks won't work twice! Riser will… Oh…" Riser had started charging at Jaxson. But he stopped when the guns of the Bismarck trained themselves on his position. Jaxson lowered his hand and pointed at Riser.

"FIRE!"

The thunder of eight fifteen-inch guns shattered the stonework of the arena. The volley completely enveloped the area Riser stood in and he vanished in a hail of explosions and dust, screaming as the magic shells struck. The shockwave toppled one of the stone towers and the arena went deathly silent. The crowd was stunned by Jaxson's immense display of power. He breathed heavily and picked up his sword. Summoning such a powerful entity had taken quite a bit of power. He summoned his golden flames and coated his sword in them. The dust cleared and Riser was lying in a crater, slowly healing his wounds. He got up and dusted himself off. Jaxson raised his sword and leveled it at Riser.

"FIRE!"

Again the roar of the Bismarck's cannons shook the stadium and shattered windows on the Phenex Mansion. The second volley struck and Jaxson started walking towards his target. The Bismarck reloaded. The dust cleared and once again Riser was slowly recovering from the attack.

**"Ironside. Three Hundred." **Jaxson said as he approached Riser. Riser noticed him and threw a fireball that exploded in Jaxson's face. It did nothing and Jaxson walked through the flames with his own fire licking at his boots. Riser desperately threw attack after attack at Jaxson, to no result. Jaxson lunged forward and struck with his sword. Riser cried out and dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach. A burning gash was left in his gut from Jaxson's strike. Jaxson raised his sword and ran Riser through the chest. Riser screamed in agony.

"AHH… What… is this!? Riser is immortal! What deceit is this!?" Riser cried out. He looked up at Jaxson who pushed the sword deeper and twisted it.

"You might be immortal, but we're both devils. And devils aren't immune to the silver cross." Jaxson said pushed Riser over. He pinned Riser to the ground with the sword. The sword that was not Fenrir's Fang.

"W-WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!" Riser yelled. He writhed in pain as Jaxson released the sword and left Riser pinned to the ground. It was a cruciform sword. And it was made entirely out of silver. It was burning Riser from the inside out.

"Give up, Riser. You're not strong enough to defeat God himself, are you?" Jaxson asked and summoned a large maul. He swung on the sword pommel and drove it deeper into Riser's chest. Riser screamed.

"I SUBMIT!" Riser cried out. Jaxson dispelled the hammer and sword. He had won. He had done what he said he would do. What he knew was right. Jaxson turned and started back towards the other end of the stadium. The Bismarck aimed its cannons once more. Riser started whimpering. Jaxson stopped and faced the crowd inside the Phenex Mansion. He raised his fist and his helmet disengaged.

"Hear me and heed my words, Devils of the Underworld! I am Jaxson Everest! I AM THE WARRIOR! I AM THE WARKING! REMEMBER MY NAME FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

The Bismarck fired once more and annihilated the stadium. Jaxson quickly realized that his showmanship had backfired on him. The ground he stood on fell apart _very _quickly. But as the Bismarck vanished into the night, a far more agreeable German unit came careening out of the sky and swept him out of the air. Jaxson chuckled as he rode the Red Baron's plane up into the air and circled around. He turned just in time to see a familiar visage rocketing towards him.

"JAXSON!" Rias cried happily as she crashed into him atop the Baron's plane. Jaxson laughed and sat up with Rias on him. The moonlight engulfed them as the plane cruised across the sky. Rias cried tears of joy as she smiled at him. She drew closer.

"Hey Rias. Wanna get smoothies now- HUPH!?"

Rias kissed Jaxson with a tidal wave of passion and adoration. He was stunned. Her soft lips stayed planted on his for several breathless seconds as the cool air blew her hair against him. Her warm arms around his neck made him feel right where he was supposed to be. And as Rias pulled away for air, Jaxson realized something deep within his mind.

"Jaxson… thank you… you saved my life. You fought so hard just for me. I couldn't help myself… That was my first kiss, you know. Yours too, right?" Rias said quietly. Jaxson was still speechless and in a state of limbo. Slowly he came out of his stupor and blinked a few times to ensure everything was real. He was flying, on a magic tri-plane, piloted by a dead man, in a suit of armor, and the woman of everyone's dreams just kissed him. It was difficult for him to believe.

"Rias…" Jaxson stared deeply into her cyan eyes. He didn't know how to respond or react. But as the plane flew further away he decided to try and think about it later. He mentally ordered Richthofen to fly low over the mansion. Jaxson then stood up and swept Rias up in his arms. He was still slightly flushed from her kiss and blushed harder when Rias wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. The plane flew over the courtyard and Jaxson leapt off the wings. He cracked the stonework upon landing and gently set Rias down. The Baron disappeared with a salute and Warrior disengaged. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko came rushing out to meet them.

"Jax! You did it! I'm so proud of you!" Akeno exclaimed and did nothing to slow herself as she approached Jaxson. He realized a bit late what she was doing and hit the dirt as Akeno tackle-hugged him. Jaxson sighed as he tried to pry her off but Akeno was holding on tight.

"Akeno! Get off Jax!" Rias exclaimed. But her voice froze Jaxson in place. He finally heard something in her tone he had refused to acknowledge. Jealousy.

_Rias… do you… do you like me that much? _Jaxson thought as the comforting feeling of Akeno's warmth lulled him away. His mind was afloat in the ocean of thought and eventually he got lost and ended up in the sands of time.

"Akeno!"

"Fine, fine… Hmm? Oh dear, it seems he's gone and fallen asleep on us again."

Jaxson snored lightly with a peaceful smile.

* * *

_One Week Later… _

"Jaxson!"

Morning came a bit quicker this time around. Jaxson sat up in his bed and pulled on some shorts and a white tank-top. He stopped at the top of the stairs as a group of familiar voices talked below. Jaxson sighed. He had contemplated, meditated on, and did his best to comprehend his life so far. Especially how he felt about Rias. Luckily she managed to get everyone a week off from school to recuperate. Enough time for Jaxson to end up without an answer to his most aching question.

How did he feel about Rias?

Jaxson descended the staircase to see his entire family gathered in the living room with Asia and another familiar face. Jaxson focused on her and her beautiful eyes. Slowly but surely a large smile appeared on his face as she made eye contact with him. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the doorframe.

"Jaxson." Rias said quietly. Everyone fell silent and turned to see Jaxson smiling at Rias. Rias smiled back with equal intensity. Glances were exchanged between his family members.

"Hey," Jaxson said. Rias stood up and walked across the room to stand before him. Jaxson leaned down a bit and kept on grinning. "You know, we never did get smoothies."

"I know. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time for that." Rias giggled and pulled his hand out to hold it. Jaxson grew a bit timid but let her do as she pleased.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jaxson wondered. Rias smiled and turned his head to the giant stack of boxes at the front door he had somehow missed coming downstairs. His grin fell and he stared curiously at the boxes. Next to them was a suitcase with a nametag attached to it.

"I'm moving in with you."

Silence. It grew and grew until it burst a nerve ending in Jaxson's head and he lost his sense of reality for a second. He breathed out a heavy sigh and glanced past Rias to see his family eyeballing them with increasing intensity.

"See, I told you she was his girlfriend." Ellie said and broke the silence. Now it was chaos's time to reign supreme.

"Oh my god, you're right. Look at how he looks at her." Maya commented.

"She had the same look. Did you see that?" Kaitlin said.

"You're all a bunch of dolts. Jax likes blondes more than redheads." Warren chimed in.

"Warren you've been gone too long. Jax has changed flavors. I would know, he's my son after all." Sean chuckled.

"Oh well. I guess he'll need a bigger bed." Jane commented. Jaxson was not sure who to direct his anger, and horror, towards. He chose to be angry with his siblings and horrified by his parents.

"… Jesus fuck! Why can't the lot of you keep your thoughts to yourselves!?" Jaxson exclaimed and gripped his head in frustration.

"But your bed is rather small, Jaxson. You barely fit on it, even less so when I'm there." Asia chimed in with an innocent tone. She must have lost the point of his family's musings partway through and picked up on his mother's comment. Sure enough, though, his sisters turned to stare at Asia for a moment before turning their confused and angry eyes back to Jaxson. Jaxson himself had lost his soul.

"Jax… Asia sleeps with you?" Ellie wondered.

"Hmm… you're not a cheater. But why would you date one girl and let another sleep with you?" Maya questioned and rubbed her chin.

"Something's fishy here. Jax…?" Kaitlin trailed off. They looked to see Jaxson pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing carefully.

"Well we're definitely going to need a bigger bed either way. I get first dibs on sleeping with Jax." Rias stated confidently. Unfortunately for Jaxson, he had not another soul to lose. So instead he lost his grip on reality and began mumbling to himself about smoothies. He slowly started making his way upstairs, mumbling about his hatred of reality and Rias subsequently was dragged along by him since she refused to let go of his hand.

"What the fuck even is my life?" Jaxson wondered, now in the safety of his room. Rias closed the door behind them as he sat down on his bed. She joined him and tossed her arms around his neck. But Jaxson was still busy correcting his brainwaves. Busy signal. Busy signal. And then it connected. Jaxson sighed and leaned his head on Rias' shoulder. It was comforting.

"You're a big, goofy sweetheart and deserve all of the affection I can shower you with. That's your life." Rias said and kissed his head. Jaxson felt the phantom memory of the moment atop the Red Baron's plane. He sat up and turned to face Rias with a very intense expression. Rias grew concerned and held his face.

"Rias…"

"Jax, what's wrong? Still upset about what everyone was saying?" Rias wondered. Jaxson shook his head and gently took one of Rias' hands in his. He glanced at her arm and ran his thumb over her supple skin. Flawless, pale beauty was all he thought about for a moment.

"What have you done to me…?" He whispered. Rias grew even more worried and forced him to look her in the eyes. Jaxson searched her eyes. He saw nothing but care and worry for his well-being.

"I don't think I've done anything in particular… What's wrong?" Rias asked. Jaxson felt his chest knot into a void and then break open. He felt his hands shake. There was a part of him that kept denying it. He kept shoving it down a well and firing into the darkness. He hit stone and it poured blood.

_I knew it… I didn't care a lick for saving Rias from a horrid circumstance. I just didn't want anyone else having her. _

"I was wrong… at first I thought I was doing what was right… and I was… but…" Jaxson mumbled. He looked away again and saw a raven sitting outside his window. He turned back to Rias and felt his heart jump in place.

"I fought Riser… crushed him… beat him down… because… because I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having you to themselves."

Rias smiled. She was quiet. But there was a sense of mutual understanding between them. At least, Jaxson hoped there was. Rias held his cheeks and gently leaned forward. Jaxson leaned into the only thing he wanted at the moment. To kiss Rias. Time could hold on for a few seconds. The exhilarating feeling of Rias' lips against his sent Jaxson soaring higher than the Baron could ever dream of. They parted for a moment but Jaxson's gasket cap was blown off.

"Jax… I, huh? Jax!" Rias exclaimed and giggled as Jaxson pulled her onto his lap. He grinned and dug his nose into her neck. There was nothing more he wanted to do than enjoy Rias as she was, to the fullest extent.

"Dammit… all I want to do is hold you. Hold you and make sure you're safe. That's all." Jaxson mumbled into her shirt. Rias giggled and held him close as well.

"Are you sure you don't want to feel me up a bit?" Rias asked and pushed his head into her chest. Jaxson breathed in her sweet scent and relaxed.

"Not right now. I just want to hold you." Jaxson said to Rias' surprise. He surely enjoyed the feeling of his face stuffed into her chest but his body did not react as much as it normally would have.

"Huh. I've never met a boy who'd rather hug me than fondle me." Rias commented with a giggle. Jaxson glanced up at her and shrugged.

"What can I say? I just like hugs." Jaxson responded. But it seemed Rias had other ideas as she lifted his chin and smiled down at him.

"And I kinda like kissing." Rias said as she leaned in again. Jaxson gladly accepted and kissed Rias passionately. It was as if his entire life had been leading up to this. But the other parts of his life broke into everything and had to ruin it.

"Oh my…"

Jaxson opened one eye and glanced at his door. He paused, making Rias break away as well. Once again Jaxson quite literally died inside. Standing in his doorway was Asia and lined up behind her were his sisters. His brother poked his eyes around the corner but immediately vanished. Most likely in fear of Jaxson's wrath that slowly replaced his soul, which had been pulled back in by Rias' affection and now promptly left once again.

"God-fucking-dammit…" Jaxson growled and slowly buried his face in Rias' shirt. Rias giggled with a blush and rubbed his head.

"I guess the jig is up… Sorry, but I guess I stole your little brother away." Rias giggled. But everyone's attention was diverted to the pouting Asia as she started emitting a loud whining noise.

"JAXSON! YOU CAN KISS ME TOO, YOU KNOW!" Asia exclaimed, red faced but confident. Jaxson refused to even look in anyone's general direction other than Rias' shirt and sighed the sigh of a mentally defeated man.

"What the hell even is my life?"

* * *

After the initial shock, drama, and absolute chaos that Rias' decision of moving in made, Jaxson's world was back to a semblance of normalcy. But the normal world took a backseat the moment Jaxson awoke early in the morning to see Rias' bare chest in his face. Or, more so his face in her chest. Startled, and rightly so, Jaxson quickly sat up. Though he found himself unable to do so as Asia was asleep on his chest. He simply refused to throw her off.

"I went to bed alone…" Jaxson sighed. He just had to wait until the girls woke up before he could move. He was not in much of a hurry anyway. They had to go back to school and Jaxson was not looking forward to sitting around for seven hours and learning.

"Oh… good morning Jax." Rias said as she woke up. Jaxson rolled his head over and found himself smiling at her. Normally he would be losing his damn mind about her nudity but for some reason he was just content. Asia, however, was a different story.

"Hmm? Morning Jaxson!" Asia exclaimed, sitting up and revealing her own nudity to him. Jaxson considered blacking out for a moment but instead stared up at the ceiling and tried not to look at either of the girls.

"Why are both of you naked?" Jaxson asked, red-faced and mentally exhausted. Rias sat up and giggled at him. She then leaned down and stole a kiss from him. Jaxson accepted her affection readily. But a fuming Asia interrupted them.

"No fair! I was going to do that!" Asia exclaimed. Rias glanced over at her and smirked. She put her arms around Jaxson's neck and pulled him close so Asia did not have room to lean in for a strike. Jaxson soon found himself the object for which a cold war was being fought. Asia pouted harder.

"Oops, too bad he's mine. I'll kiss him for you." Rias said and promptly kissed Jaxson again. She also moved his hand to her chest and Jaxson could not help but comply and gently squeezed. Rias moaned into his mouth and a switch nearly flipped inside his brain. Nearly.

"Jaxson, it's time to… oh… My, look at that. Sean, did you know that Rias and Asia are in love with our son?" Jane said from Jaxson's doorway. Jaxson promptly died inside and his soul slipped out of his open mouth as Rias pulled away. She blushed and waved Jane away.

"Love? Well I never thought of it like that…" Rias mumbled. Asia turned bright red and started stumbling over her words. Jaxson was still dead. Technically.

"What was that, dear? Are the girls in love with Jaxson? Well yeah, why else would they sleep naked with him!?" Sean called from downstairs. Rias turned to look at the dead-faced Jaxson and tuned out Jane's musings about daughters-in-law and Asia's stuttering.

"Maybe I do love him… after all, he is my special little wolf."

_Did I die of embarrassment yet? No…? Well, at least I can stay with Rias._

* * *

**And there you have it. Hopefully I wasn't too nonchalant about the second fight with Riser. I wanted to keep this one similar to the main drag because I REALLY wanted to introduce the Bismarck that way. For greater effect, reread the duel but have Sabaton's **_**Bismarck **_**blasting in the background.**

**Note: Sabaton is power metal, it may not be to your liking.**

**Anyway, thanks again guys.**

**See you next time with a Warrior's Heart.**


	7. Heroes Never Die

Chapter Seven

Heroes Never Die

"Whaddya mean we're hosting the club meeting at my house?" Jaxson complained as he walked home with Rias and Asia. He walked behind them like a mountain behind its smaller companions. The whole sidewalk was cleared of people getting the hell out of their way.

"The school house is getting its annual cleaning. We need another spot to hold the meeting, and I thought our house would be the best. The basement is vary spacious." Rias stated. Jaxson had initially forgotten that the pair lived with him. Perhaps from sheer embarrassment he experienced in the morning, or because he could not take his eyes off of Rias.

_Huh… I guess I am staring at her. _Jaxson thought and caught Rias' eyes as she glanced back at him. She smiled and kept looking ahead.

"Well… I guess if we can't use the old school hut then, so be it. Just don't touch any of the weapons down there." Jaxson advised as they arrived home. He stood between the girls and the street as Rias unlocked the door and they walked in.

"I'll get everything prepared for the meeting. Jax, can you tell mom and dad the club members will be here in an hour?" Rias asked as he closed the door. Jaxson leaned his head around the corner and stared at Rias. She turned to see his confused face sticking out.

"The hell? You mean _my _mom and dad?" Jaxson wondered. Rias shook her head at him and giggled.

"Aw come on, they treat us like family. It only seems fitting." Rias said as the very topic of their conversation arrived behind Jaxson's head. Sean patted his son on the top of the head and pulled him out from behind the doorway. The pair was dressed to impress.

"You three talking about that school club stuff? Don't worry, we're going out for a lovely dinner this evening. You kiddos have fun, Jax will make sure everyone behaves. Right, son?" Sean said and shook his son a bit. Jaxson fixed his hair and shrugged.

"Alright. Have fun then." Jaxson said as his parents went out the door with a wave. Rias and Asia waved to them and the three were left alone in the house. A sudden spike of fear entered Jaxson's heart as that realization struck him. Rias grew a predatory look in her eyes as she approached and glanced back at Asia.

"Asia, would you mind starting on some tea and snacks for everyone when they get here? I have to discuss something with Jax." Rias said, hidden intentions laced her words and stitched her lies. Asia smiled innocently.

"Of course!" Asia agreed, unknowingly consigning Jaxson to his fate. Jaxson grew a bit nervous as Rias quickly took his hand and darted of, dragging him along towards another part of the house. She took him to the screened in patio under his room's balcony and planted him in front of one of the couches.

"Sit." Rias ordered. Jaxson sighed and decided to comply. He took a comfortable seat on the couch and relaxed a bit. Perhaps she did want to talk to him.

"Oh okay…" Jaxson mumbled as Rias suddenly straddled him and sat on his lap. She gripped his collar and licked her lips.

"Ever since you told me you didn't want anyone else to have me… I haven't been able to stop thinking about kissing you." Rias said, her tone low and seductive. Jaxson blushed and grinned a bit. He was not used to being the object of someone's desire. Perhaps because if it happened before, he usually ignored them on accident. This time, however, he could not quite escape from Rias' grasp.

"Interesting… I think we might have something in common there." Jaxson said as Rias cupped his face. He instinctively put his hands on her hips as she leaned down and their lips brushed together.

"Is that so…? Why don't you give me what I want?" Rias whispered and leaned past his face. She giggled in his ear and then did something that Jaxson did not know he would like. She licked his ear thoroughly and then blew in it gently. Jaxson twitched slightly as the sensation rocketed down his spinal cord and into his tailbone. Rias giggled at his reaction.

"Well… uh… I'm just a bit surprised." Jaxson mumbled. He was still a bit apprehensive. He still wondered how Rias felt and if he actually felt the way he did. It was so hard to understand. So confusing. But the way Rias smiled at him gave him some assurance.

"Silly boy… Is it so surprising? You're sweet, warm, kind, and funny. And, I'm not sure if you noticed but… you're very attractive." Rias whispered and slid her hand under his shirt. Jaxson shivered at her cool touch.

"Are you really into muscle-bound weirdoes?" Jaxson asked. Rias giggled at him and leaned in close. Her breath on his ear tingled his nerves.

"Just the one."

Jaxson's impulse snapped like a twig and he pulled Rias in for a kiss. She was surprised for a moment but relaxed in his powerful grip as his hands slid up her back and pulled her closer. The way she pressed into him, gripped his hair, and caressed his torso told him everything was right. For a moment they simply melded together like burning iron and carbon, forming a steel of desire. But they broke for air and stared deeply into each other's eyes. They both searched for the same thing and found it.

"Rias…" Jaxson mumbled, he felt a well of embarrassment rising but he was determined to stay true to his core. While both of them were flush in the face, his was burning a bit hotter as he raised his right hand a bit.

"Is it okay if I touch you…?"

Rias' face split into an amused smile and she held back a laugh. Jaxson died of embarrassment for a moment until Rias gripped his wrist and pulled his hand close to her chest.

"Yes, Jax. In fact, I want you to. But… I'm glad you were so polite. You're such a gentleman… My sweet little wolf." Rias said and pushed his hand into her breasts. Jaxson's eyes nearly popped out as he adjusted his hand and held one of her heavy breasts in his palm.

"Holy shit…" Jaxson said breathlessly. He squeezed his hand and moved it around and Rias responded. She bit her lip and shivered on his lap.

"Ah… Jax… your other hand…" Rias whimpered and Jaxson immediately complied. He reached up and grasped her other breast and gently played with it. His mind was screaming at him to go wild but Jaxson refused to let lust take over for fear he might hurt Rias with his strength. Rias shivered and whimpered quite a bit until she grabbed Jaxson's wrists again and he stopped.

"Rias, you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Jaxson asked with the utmost amount of worry. Rias giggled at him, her face red with blush, and smiled.

"No, you're very gentle… I just want to take them out for you." Rias said. Jaxson gulped and moved his hands as Rias undid her shirt. He had seen her naked before, sure, but this time Jaxson felt his heart pounding as she pulled her blouse open to reveal a black and purple lace bra. Her choice of color and style surprised him more than anything.

"Black is… really nice on you. Maybe it's your skin or because your hair is really bright." Jaxson said quietly without thinking. He slowly glanced back up at Rias to see a delighted smile on her face.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to wear it for you more often." Rias said seductively and pushed her chest closer to his face. He could see her skin grow goosebumps from his breath gliding across her chest. He looked up at her again and grinned.

"Okay, as long as it makes you happy." Jaxson said cheerfully. Rias stared at him for a moment. He wondered if he said something dumb again.

"You just say one sweet thing after another, even when my boobs are in your face. Whatever am I going to do with you?" Rias wondered with a gleeful laugh. Jaxson shrugged and hugged her.

"I dunno. Hopefully something good." Jaxson chuckled. Rias giggled and pulled her shirt all the way off. Jaxson leaned back to let her do as she pleased. Suddenly he became very aware of their surroundings and stopped her from popping the clasp on her bra.

"Jax?"

"Wait a second, we're technically outside… what if one of the neighbors sees you?" Jaxson said. The thought both angered and embarrassed him. Rias sighed and patted him on the head.

"I don't care. It's not like they can touch me… Jax…?" Rias trailed off as Jaxson gently pulled her shirt back over her shoulders. He glared at a lit window in the house across the yard and softened his gaze when Rias' eyes met his.

"I do. I don't want them looking at you… humph…" Jaxson grumbled. His annoyance dispersed when Rias cupped his cheeks and kissed him lightly. When she pulled away her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"You silly, sweet boy. I've never seen you jealous before. It's adorable. Okay, I'll get naked for you in private then." Rias giggled. Jaxson blushed and nodded with some satisfaction. She put her shirt back on but did not bother to button it up. She grabbed Jaxson by the head and pushed his face into a now familiar place.

"G-Good… don't need any fuckers peeking at you… I'll break them in half." Jaxson growled as his possessive side grew stronger. He surprised himself with how overprotective he was. But it was not too great of stretch since he was a bulwark of steel for those he cared for.

"Oh dear… Jax, you can't stop them all from being perverted."

"I can try."

"… What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Jaxson set up some of the comfy seats his family had stored in the basement. He had moved some of his equipment out of the way to make room for the seats but the basement was still adorned with various weapons and workout equipment scattered about. The octagonal ring at the far end was just small enough to be out of the way. Sean had the basement expanded for the specific purpose of setting up all of the necessary gear for him and his son to stay in shape. Jaxson lobbed his favorite beanbag chair out into the open and took a seat in it. He normally sat off to the side during meetings and today would be no different.

"Hello!?" A singsong voice called down the stairs. Jaxson watched as Akeno descended and glanced beyond the stairwell to see him relaxing by the wall.

"Yo, welcome to the Bulk Zone… grab a beanbag chair, or one of those round chairs that your ass gets stuck in whenever you sit in one." Jaxson said with a grin and a flourish of his arms. Akeno giggled at him and walked over to where he was sitting. Jaxson kicked back and glanced up at her.

"That looks comfy. Is there… room for two?" Akeno asked with a wink. Jaxson chuckled and pointed at the four other chairs just like his.

"There's other ones!" Jaxson exclaimed. Akeno pouted and squirmed in place.

"Aw, but I wanna sit with you…" Akeno complained. Jaxson sighed and reluctantly got off his chair.

"Jeez, everyone wants to sit next to Jax… what the hell…" Jaxson muttered as he walked into the storage corner and pulled a large item out of the corner. He threw it towards his chair and knocked it out of the way. Now a big, four-seat beanbag sofa was in place of his chair. He walked back over and plopped back down in the center of the sofa.

"Oh wow, I didn't know those existed…" Akeno said. She smiled as Jaxson relaxed on the sofa and closed his eyes to wait for everyone else.

"Yeah, bingo-bongo, presto there's a beanbag couch. Now you can sit next to me if you _really _want to. Not really sure why you would… but whatever…" Jaxson mumbled. His tiredness was catching up to him from the past week of lost sleep from thinking about Rias. Akeno giggled and sat down next to him. Jaxson felt her shift closer and closer until her shoulder was against his. He opened one eye to glance at her.

"Mm, comfy indeed." Akeno giggled as she rested against Jaxson. He sighed and moved his arm around her shoulders. Akeno made a noise of surprise as he did so and glanced at him. Jaxson was still relaxing with his eyes shut but could feel her gaze.

"If you're going to be that close I might as well…" Jaxson muttered with a half-cocked grin. Akeno smiled and gratefully accepted his embrace. Jaxson soon found himself half-regretting his decision as Akeno slipped her hand under his t-shirt. His eyes snapped open as her cool hand shocked his nerves.

"I made tea and some cookies… Aw! I want to cuddle with Jaxson, too!" Asia exclaimed as she came downstairs and set the snacks on the small table in the center of the room. Jaxson sighed as she then proceeded to invade his right side and he tiredly lifted his arm for her. Asia snuggled up next to him and was content to lay her head on his chest. Now flanked by two, Jaxson tried to relax as Akeno's hand continued to rub his torso. He tried to ignore it but really wondered why in the name of all things holy she was doing it.

"Akeno… could you take your hand out of my shirt?" Jaxson asked quietly. Asia glanced down at his abdomen where Akeno's hand was still under his shirt. Akeno giggled and complied. But there was always a catch.

"Okay, but I want to do this at least." Akeno said and promptly hopped up onto Jaxson's left thigh. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder and made Jaxson put his arm around her waist. Still unfazed due to fatigue, Jaxson went along with her odd scheme or whatnot.

"Alright… whatever's comfortable…" Jaxson sighed and relaxed again. He was surprisingly tired. Far more tired than normal. He wondered about his excess fatigue but found it too tiring to think about.

"Knock, knock… Oh. You alright there, Jax?" Kiba's voice asked. Jaxson cracked an eyelid to see him and Koneko standing by the stairs. He grunted and nodded slightly.

"Alright, everyone is here and…" Rias trailed off as she entered the basement. Jaxson cracked an eyelid again and was too tired to be scared of Rias' wrath. He knew she would be upset that Akeno and Asia were cuddling up to him. He would be, given reversed circumstances. But instead of upsetting himself, Jaxson flooded his mind with images of the girls cuddling together.

_Aw… and now it fell in the gutter… OUT!_

"Akeno, Asia, can't you leave Jax alone?" Rias asked, definitely annoyed. Akeno giggled and Asia pouted at her. Jaxson kept his head rolled back and simply waited.

"Aw but look at him! He's so tired and adorable, how can you not cuddle with him? Weren't you going to cuddle with him, Rias?" Akeno asked. Rias tensed up and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well… um…" Rias mumbled. Jaxson pulled his head up and yawned a bit. He saw Rias' embarrassed expression. She was still nervous about their relationship. Jaxson would be as well, had fatigue not ripped all of the will to care from his body.

"I'm a bit low on room… Feel free to find a spot…" Jaxson said with a yawn. His head rolled back onto the beany pillow. Rias stood silent for a moment before composing herself and walked towards the sofa. Without another word, Rias sat herself down right between Jaxson's legs and laid back against his chest. Jaxson snapped back to reality for a moment as Rias' rear nearly smashed his crotch into another dimension.

"There. Now we can begin." Rias stated. Jaxson breathed a sigh of relief when Rias moved a bit and the pressure on his jewels was alleviated.

"Be careful next time you do that… I almost lost Richard and the Twins." Jaxson grunted and relaxed again. Rias made a noise of surprise and turned to look at where her butt was situated. Jaxson was not exactly so much embarrassed as he was worried for his privates. Rias, however.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rias mumbled through her hands. Jaxson knew she could feel him pressed against her butt. Her reaction to sitting on him was enough of a clue. Unfortunately for Jaxson, he could not stop the inevitable and Rias jumped in place a bit as Jaxson's pants tightened against her. But as he knew all too well, Rias did not move, nor did Akeno or Asia. Jaxson was feeling the effect of their weight and warmth as he tried to relax.

_So this is my life… surrounded by women. Can't say much has changed since I got here. It's not like Ellie, Maya and Kat left me alone very much, either. Oh well… _Jaxson thought as he slowly drifted off. Rias had overcome her embarrassment and started talking. Her intelligent and light voice made for the perfect lullaby.

* * *

France. He knew it was France. The Maginot line was unmistakable. But it was new? Jaxson glanced around to see the fortifications still standing but the gunfire resounding from the line made it obvious it was now a useless mass of steel and barbed wire. Jaxson jogged over to the north to see something terrifying to the French troops retreating in a frenzy. From the forest came the rumbling, the sound of German steel. Rolling to a stop in the field, a German Panzer fired off a round and blasted a French fortification apart. There, commanding the Panzers, was a man whose visage Jaxson recognized. Clearly in the sun's glaring light stood General Erwin Rommel, commander of the Nazi German Seventh Panzer Division.

The Ghost Division

"General Erwin Rommel. Can't say I'm happy to see you're stuck inside my Sacred Gear." Jaxson commented, garnering the attention of the tank's turret. Erwin Rommel turned and smiled at Jaxson. He stepped off the top of the tank and approached with several of his soldiers following closely. He tipped his hat and removed it.

"Ah, you must be the master of this twisted nightmare. And you know my name. I'm honored." Rommel said with a small bow. Jaxson scoffed at him.

"You deserve more punishment than just being stuck in a nightmare… Now, I'll say this once. I hate Nazis and I hate everything they stand for. But, since you're stuck with me, I'm going to use you and your tanks to fight people for the cause I stand for. Understand?" Jaxson stated as he towered over most of the men. Rommel chuckled and slipped his hat back on.

"Duly noted. So, when can we arrive back on the battlefield?" Rommel asked. Jaxson disliked how readily Rommel agreed with him. But he could not rightly argue with a dead man. Especially not one he might rely on for support.

"When I call for you." Jaxson answered swiftly. Rommel smiled again and turned back to his soldiers. He barked orders and the men rushed back to their positions. The entire battle had been halted to accommodate for their conversation. Rommel glanced back and tipped his hat again.

"As you say, Mein Führer."

Jaxson would have punched Rommel in the jaw had someone not shook him awake.

* * *

"Jax!" Rias' alarmed voice cried. Jaxson's eyes snapped open when he heard the distress in Rias' voice. But when they locked eyes again, Rias relaxed and lunged forward to hug him. Jaxson, still somewhat delirious, accepted her embrace and saw everyone standing around him in his basement. Asia, Akeno, and Kiba were also relieved to see him awake. Koneko was as emotionless as ever but she did grin slightly.

"Ugh man… what's up? Something wrong?" Jaxson wondered. The vision of Panzers was still fresh in his mind but he focused as Rias leaned back and rubbed his cheeks. He saw a few tears in her eyes and his heart sank.

"Jax… I was so worried. You fell asleep for the whole meeting and then you wouldn't wake up. I'm glad you're okay… how are you feeling?" Rias said and looked him over. Jaxson reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. He grinned tiredly.

"I'm okay. I just had a dream is all…" Jaxson said quietly. Akeno sat down next to him and took his hand. She seemed to be checking him over with her magic. Asia did the same on his right side.

"What was it about?" Akeno asked. Jaxson sighed heavily and recalled Rommel's face.

"Nazis again… This time it was Erwin Rommel's Ghost Division. A division of Panzers that broke through the Maginot Line in France almost overnight and on complete accident, mostly. I actually talked to Rommel… I don't like him." Jaxson explained. He shifted slightly and the girls moved to let him stand up. He stretched and popped several joints.

"Oh, that's interesting. But it looks like your communication with the souls is causing your body to go comatose. Or at least into a state close to that of a coma." Akeno said with a sad sigh.

"Really? How do you know?" Jaxson wondered. Akeno stood up and reached up to his head.

"Your eyes failed to dilate and you were completely motionless. You were also barely breathing. It was pretty scary." Akeno said and poked at his cheeks. Jaxson looked down at her and could see the care in her eyes. He was surprised. For the longest time he assumed Akeno merely played jokes on him for fun. But her genuine concern for his wellbeing was a factor he considered heavily. He felt a tug on his arm and found Asia holding his hand.

"I was worried… You were really out of it." Asia mumbled. Jaxson crouched down and hugged her.

"Sorry, I couldn't really help it, though. It just comes and goes as it pleases…" Jaxson said. Asia seemed satisfied with his hug and he stepped back to wake himself up.

"Well… I guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you. But for now, our meeting is done. Don't worry Jax, you didn't miss much." Rias said with a sigh. Jaxson grinned and picked up one of the leftover cookies on the table.

"Thanks for leaving some cookies, though. Wouldn't miss these for anything." Jaxson said and made four of them vanish into his gullet. He went for the last one but was beaten by Koneko and she started munching on it.

"Damn…"

"Hey Jax, where'd you get this sword?" Kiba suddenly asked. Jaxson glanced over to see that Kiba had left their little huddle and was standing by a collection of historical weapons hanging on the wall. One of the swords was a decorated blade with little functional use.

"That one? It's just a wall-hanger my mom bought for me. She… uh, she didn't realize it was a cheap hunk of stainless steel. But I kept it, obviously. Why, seen it somewhere?" Jaxson said and stood next to Kiba. They were silent for a moment as Kiba stared at the sword.

"Not really. I just thought it was interesting. Well, I'm a bit tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kiba said and abruptly started to leave. Jaxson turned to watch him walk up the stairs noticed the slight droop to his shoulders. Though he was suspicious, Jaxson chose to believe his friend.

"Huh. He seemed a bit out of it. I guess he is tired." Akeno commented. Jaxson shrugged and started packing away the chairs. Akeno and Koneko headed out while Rias and Asia cleaned up the snacks. Jaxson lifted the beanbag sofa onto his shoulder and glanced back at the decorative sword. He remembered the look in Kiba's eyes as he stared at it.

_Was that… hatred? For a sword…?_

* * *

Fog. No, snow. Snow and fog. Both were plain to see in the forest around Bastogne. Jaxson knew it was Bastogne. It was obvious with how the Nazis has the Americans surrounded. Surrounded, outnumbered, outgunned, and starving. Those were just the obvious problems for the Americans. Jaxson jumped into a foxhole and watched the men who fought and died to hold their position continue to do just that. Bullets careened across the forest, shells shattered trees and German tanks rumbled across the snow. One of the Americans stood up with a bazooka. The Eagle patch on his arm signified who he was with. What his division was.

"Give up, you stubborn mules!" a German officer shouted at the Americans as they advanced. The grenadier fired his bazooka and blasted the front of a Panzer to shreds. The One Hundred and First Airborne Division held out with their comrades against the oppressive Nazi war machine. One of the American's threw a grenade at the officer and his men.

"NUTS!" the American yelled. No, he screamed. Screamed like an Eagle.

They were the Screaming Eagles.

* * *

Jaxson started awake again to find himself pressed to the bed by Rias and Asia. Both naked, as he expected. He wondered if expecting to find two nude women in one's bed was normal. It certainly was for him. Jaxson glanced at his clock to see he was awake earlier than usual again. But almost like clockwork, Rias woke up five minutes later and yawned. Jaxson openly stared at her exposed chest almost without trying to. Rias giggled when she spotted him.

"Good morning, Jax… you look a bit tempted. Did you want to play with them?" Rias asked. Jaxson almost did not believe her until Rias nearly suffocated him with her breasts. Her soft skin and malleable flesh against his face was heavenly.

"Holy shit… Wait, Asia is still here!" Jaxson hissed quietly. Rias giggled and pulled him slightly out from under Asia.

"So?" Rias asked nonchalantly. Jaxson felt all sense of decency and morality fall apart as he put his arm around Rias and pulled her closer.

"Are you sure…?" Jaxson asked. His focus was on the small pink bud directly in front of his face. Rias giggled and cupped his cheek.

"Yes. Go on, they're all yours."

A moment of truth. Jaxson was going to discover one of the many reasons men started wars. Right in front of him. He leaned forward and slowly opened his mouth. He was mere centimeters away from diving into Rias' sinful body when he felt a shift on top of him and his door cracked open at the same time.

"Jaxson are you awake- oh, sorry! Don't mind me!" Jane exclaimed quietly from the door after peeking inside. Her head vanished and the door shut as Asia rubbed her eyes and yawned. Jaxson lay motionless, eyes dead, and drool leaked from his open mouth onto his pillow. He really did want to know if someone could die of embarrassment.

"Oh dear, why must we always be interrupted?" Rias pouted and gently shook Jaxson back to life. Asia looked between the two of them before her face shifted into a jealous pout.

"Hey! Were you trying to seduce Jaxson!?" Asia exclaimed. Jaxson came back online to see Rias turn and giggle at Asia.

"Well of course I was. He's mine after all." Rias stated plainly. Jaxson was about to argue about being owned when Asia bounced in place on top of him.

"Yours!? Well… I'm Jaxson's! How about that?" Asia declared in a huff. Rias gasped and faced off with her.

_What the hell?_

"You claim to be Jaxson's? Well I'm his as well! But he's my servant, so I get to decide who gets him. And I've decided only I can have him." Rias argued and pulled Jaxson into a hug. He rested there as they continued to argue for a reason that was completely lost to him.

_At this point… I'm not going to question it anymore._

* * *

_Later That Day…_

Jaxson made sure to fly as high as he could with the Red Baron as to hide the sound of the plane's engine. He checked his map and nodded as the Baron began circling over the location. He saluted to Manfred as he dove off the plane and it vanished into the night. He fell straight to the ground and used a small burst of his fire to land gently. Sure it charred the sidewalk but it was better than shattering it with a superhero landing. His armor vanished just a moment before he heard a door click open.

"Wow, right on time." A voice said from the door next to Jaxson. He turned to see the robed man in the doorway waiting for him. Jaxson gave him a little salute and a grin.

"I tend to be." Jaxson stated and stepped up to him. "So, you ordered one devil. Here I am. What's your request?"

"Hmm… You're not quite the same as the others. How did you get here without teleporting?" The man asked. Jaxson assumed he was used to summoning demons and pointed up.

"I flew." Jaxson answered with a smirk. The man grinned back.

"Oh? But you got here in minutes. Ten, just like I was told." The man was prodding for an answer. Jaxson was not about to tell some random civilian he could strafe his house with a World War One era tri-plane.

"We have our ways. Now then, onto your request. It's what I'm here for." Jaxson said. The man chuckled, knowing he was beat, and waved for Jaxson to come inside.

"C'mon, you like video games?" The man asked. Jaxson grinned.

"I haven't played that many, but yeah."

* * *

"Oh you've got to be shitting me." Jaxson cursed as he lost another match. His client laughed and chugged back another cup of sake.

"Care to try again?" The man asked. Jaxson set the controller down and cracked his neck.

"Not particularly- Oh, shit… hang on." Jaxson said and pulled out his vibrating phone. Rias was calling him.

"Need to take it?" the man asked. Jaxson sighed and nodded.

"Yeah… How the hell did she get my number…?" Jaxson wondered as he stood up and stepped out onto the man's patio. He answered the call and when the phone hit his ear his tiredness vanished.

_"Jax~..." _Rias' voice purred over the phone. Jaxson perked up at her tone.

"Rias? What's up…?" Jaxson asked carefully. Rias giggled before sighing.

_"I know you're out on a job but I need you to meet me out here right away. We have a stray devil problem." _Rias said. Jaxson pulled out the mapping device he was given to find clients and found a new ping on it.

"Ah damn… alright. Be there in five." Jaxson said and went to hang up.

_"Wait!"_

"What?"

_"Oh… nothing. I just like your voice."_

Jaxson paused as his cheeks turned a bit pink. He rubbed his forehead and glanced back at his client who raised a drink to him and tipped it back.

"Okay, see you soon." Jaxson said quietly and hung up. He composed himself and walked back inside.

"Gotta go?" The man asked. Jaxson nodded and grabbed his jacket off a chair.

"Yeah, it was nice hanging out but, duty calls." Jaxson said and headed for the door.

"Wait, I haven't paid you for your services."

"Huh?" Jaxson turned around to see the man thinking hard. "Oh, you mean the pact? Ah, don't worry about it."

"Nah, I have to give you something. You want my soul?" the man suggested. Jaxson stared at him in disbelief.

"What? No. Look, I don't care what it is, I need to go."

* * *

"Goddammit." Jaxson cursed as he hopped off the Baron's plane and landed behind Rias, Akeno, and Asia in his armor. They turned around to see him lean a wrapped painting against the wall.

"Don't ask."

"Okay… well the stray is in this warehouse. Go up front and head in with Kiba and Koneko." Rias said and pointed up the street. Jaxson nodded and engaged his helmet.

"Plan?" He asked. Rias smiled and pointed at the roof.

"Get it outside and Akeno will take care of it."

"Rodger dodger." Jaxson said and jogged ahead.

"Ready to go?" Koneko asked as he arrived. Jaxson nodded and the trio walked into the warehouse carefully. Jaxson glanced over at Kiba to see him seemingly walking absentmindedly. Jaxson focused ahead on the dark, dank warehouse. It was filled with junk and hazardous materials. He kept his sword at the ready.

"Alright… I'll keep it busy. Kiba, you disable it. Koneko, you send it flying. Sound good?" Jaxson said. He glanced between the two for a confirming nod from each. Just in time, too. A vicious growl sounded from the dark. Jaxson stopped and his sword lit up with blue flames. The dim light from his sword was enough to reveal the huge, spider-shaped shadow on the ceiling.

"Oh look… a tasty meal."

"Ah fuck… it just had to be a spider, didn't it?" Jaxson sighed as the devil leapt from its hiding spot and attacked them head on. Jaxson dodged its mandibles and the random magic lasers coming from the human torso attached to its head. He stopped for a moment as a vision flashed before his eyes. Huge artillery cannons went off. That was when Jaxson realized he had summoned a pair of Howitzers on either side of him.

"Whoa, where'd you get those?" Koneko asked as she dodged a swipe from the devil. Jaxson shrugged and aimed his sword at the devil. Kiba was staring at the floor.

"Dunno. Sometimes stuff just comes to me… FIRE!" Jaxson shouted and the Howitzers unleashed their volley. The devil screamed as it was hit by the magic shells and Jaxson rushed forward to attack while it was stunned. His cannons vanished and he slid under the monster's legs. He slashed at its underside and left burning gashes in its belly. The devil roared in pain and turned to attack him as he rushed out from underneath it.

"Now's a good time to disable it, Kiba!" Jaxson yelled as he ducked under an attack. He slashed through a web that was fired at him and Kiba snapped out of his stupor and drew his sword.

"Ah shit! Right, here goes!" Kiba exclaimed and vanished with his speed. He reappeared to attack the devil. And he also tripped over an I-beam that was laying on the ground. Jaxson watched with horror as Kiba rolled to a stop in front of the devil. Its human part smiled and the beast's mandibles opened up.

**"THREE HUNDRED!" **Jaxson rushed forward and met the devil head-on, stopping its attack on Kiba with brute strength. His sword burned away at the monster's drool as he held it off.

"Shit, Jax! Take this!" Kiba exclaimed as he got up. He attacked the devil and sliced half of its legs off. Jaxson backed off as the monster fell over and burned the drool off of his armor. Koneko rushed in and stomped the devil into the floor, stunning it further. She then grabbed it and started to spin until she build up enough momentum and lobbed it out of the ceiling of the warehouse. Then, the devil was annihilated by a powerful lightning strike. Jaxson felt the shockwave push him across the stonework and he even blocked some shrapnel with the flat of his sword.

"Damn… remind me not to piss her off…" Jaxson muttered as Akeno descended onto the epicenter of her attack. She giggled and skipped over to Jaxson.

"Ah, don't worry Jax! I won't hurt you too much…" Akeno said with a smirk. Jaxson chose not to think about what she was implying and disengaged his helmet.

"Never mind that… Kiba, dude, you alright? While I was shooting Howitzers at a giant, gods-forsaken spider monster, you were daydreaming." Jaxson said with a bit of annoyance in his tone. He was more annoyed that it was a spider monster. He _hated _spiders. Kiba sighed as he approached and sheathed his sword.

"Yeah, sorry man. I've been out of it lately…" Kiba said tiredly. His tone reminded Jaxson of himself. It was odd but he had strong understanding of Kiba's mood. Jaxson sighed and set his own sword on his back.

"It's whatever. I get how you feel. What's wrong… oh no." Jaxson was too late as Rias approached Kiba. Furious, she slapped him across the face. Jaxson cringed and tried not to watch. But he watched anyway.

"Kiba, what the hell is the matter with you? Jax had to save you from yourself!" Rias yelled. Kiba stood with his head down. A red mark was left on his face from Rias' hand. Jaxson continued to watch, growing more and more upset by the second.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'm going home." Kiba said quietly. Rias grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from going anywhere.

"You're not going to explain yourself?" Rias asked, though her tone was far gentler than before. Kiba calmly removed her hand and started walking out. Rias turned at watched him. But she stepped to the side as Jaxson rushed past her and skidded to a stop in front of Kiba.

"Dude, I dunno what your problem is but…" Jaxson started. Kiba glanced up at him and grinned. Jaxson knew it was a forced grin.

"Hey man, don't worry about it. See you later." Kiba said and continued on his way out. Jaxson scratched his head and then punched a dent into a steel beam.

"You fuckin dipshit…"

* * *

_A Few Days Later… _

A crimson horizon painted a thousand lakes red. Jaxson looked around the snow covered forest and could not quiet place where he was. He looked down the hill to see a small patrol of green clothed soldiers shuffling across the snow. They were easily a few hundred yards away, though. But that mattered little to the bullet that struck their point man and dropped him dead on the snow. Jaxson turned to his right and just happened to spot the old, wooden stocked rifle laying on a snow drift. But there was actually a person holding the rifle. Jaxson almost did not see him. Almost.

Another shot left the barrel of the rifle and took out one of the other patrolling soldiers. Jaxson leaned around the tree he was behind and listened to the shouting of the soldiers. They were Russian. Another shot and one of the Russians was dead once again. Another shot, another dead Russian soldier. Two shots later and all of the men were dead. Their killer, a sniper without a scope, laid still steady in his little drift hollow.

_Oh, I see now. _Jaxson thought as he crouched down next to the sniper. The man turned his head and Jaxson grinned at the visage of the masked Finnish soldier. The man grinned back through his white mask. White. To the Soviets, it was the color of death, just as the color of their flag now stained the snow a crimson red.

"Simo Häyhä."

* * *

Jaxson started awake somewhat abruptly and found himself only weighed down by one lone figure. Rias. She slept peacefully on top of him. Jaxson recalled how easily he now slept with one of the girls in bed with him. He smiled fondly and gently brushed some of her hair out of her face. While he did not mind having Asia with him, Jaxson certainly liked being with Rias. The more he thought about her, the less he wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. He continued to watch her sleep as she cutely scrunched her nose and snored like a cat purred. She was always naked every time she slept in his bed. He wondered if it was because she liked it or because she knew he liked it. Either way, Jaxson looked forward to the mornings. Rias awoke and slowly sat up on his lap. She yawned and stretched, giving Jaxson a full view.

"Aw, good morning Jax… Were you letting me sleep in a bit?" Rias asked with a cute smile. Jaxson shrugged a bit and rested his hands on her thighs.

"Kinda. You're absolutely adorable when you're asleep." Jaxson said with a grin. Rias gasped a bit and playfully slapped his chest.

"Look at you, seducing your girlfriend first thing in the morning…" Rias said and leaned down to kiss him. Jaxson accepted her affection but was a bit stunned at the same time. Rias pulled back in confusion at his lack of response. Jaxson stared at her.

"You're my… girlfriend?" He asked quietly. He was in a state of disbelief. Jaxson honestly did not believe he would ever have a girlfriend. Especially not one as wonderful as Rias. Rias blushed and gently flicked his forehead.

"Yes, you big dummy. If I'm kissing you and letting you fondle me, I think I qualify for the title." Rias said and laid her head on his chest. Jaxson started chuckling and wrapped his arms around her. Rias made a noise of surprise as he did so.

"Jax?"

"Oh man… sorry… I'm just really happy. You feel the same way I do, don't you?" Jaxson asked and held her close. Rias turned to face him and put her arms around his neck.

"Of course I do."

"How long?"

"Since you started school."

"Seriously!?" Jaxson exclaimed. He stared at Rias again and she glanced away shyly.

"Yes… Is it really that hard to believe?" Rias responded. Jaxson chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Kind of… But I can't not believe it, now."

"What about you?"

"Huh…?" Jaxson lost a bit of his confidence as Rias sat up a bit and stared deeply into his eyes. She was curious, serious, and enthralled all at the same time. She was just too cute.

"I mean… when did you figure out you liked me? You're so hard to read because you treated everyone the same way." Rias explained. Jaxson had to think for a moment.

_When… did I realize it? Well, I really realized it when I saved her from Riser. But if I'm being honest… I've liked her this much since… _

"At Emma's party… You were… irresistible in that dress. I mean, I kept telling myself you didn't like me for so long… and I denied myself the same feeling up until you kissed me for the first time. Hell, I didn't believe it- hmph!" Jaxson was cut off as a very emotional Rias kissed him passionately. Jaxson returned her affection and melted deep into the sensation of just her. When she pulled away a small tear escaped her eye. Jaxson gently wiped it away.

"I wish I had kissed you that night. But I knew I couldn't… not until I solved the problem with my family marrying me off… You're very handsome in a suit." Rias said with a smile. Jaxson leaned in and kissed her again. Her lips felt better and better each time he kissed her. Or maybe it was because he simply wanted more and more of her.

"Thanks. I like looking sharp. And hey, I almost did kiss you that night. Remember when I dipped you down and my parents saw us? Yeah, that…" Jaxson said and felt his face burn. Rias giggled and rubbed his blushed cheeks.

"I don't think we would've been seen the rest of the night if you had. I'd have pulled you into a closet and… well you put the rest together." Rias said with a seductive smile. Jaxson, being himself, came up with the most intelligent of responses to her suggestive statement.

"You mean we'd have played with Bionicles all night!?"

For a moment they were silent up until Rias started bursting with laughter. She fell down on top of Jaxson and laughed into his chest. He chuckled along with her at his stupid joke. Rias settled down after a few seconds and reached up to kiss him again. Jaxson gratefully accepted her affection and kissed her passionately. They parted and Jaxson was entranced by the care and adoration he could see in Rias' eyes.

"You are the silliest yet sweetest boy I know. What makes you think playing with my boobs is the same as action figures?" Rias wondered as she sat up again. Jaxson shrugged and grinned his stupid and unique grin.

"Oh, I could've played with your boobs? But I can do that now, can't I?" Jaxson asked, raising his grabby hands. Rias giggled and pushed her chest forward invitingly.

"Well of course you can. Honestly if you would've asked at any point before the Rating Game I would've let you touch them then, too." Rias said as Jaxson gently cupped her breasts in his hands. Rias whimpered a little as his large hands gently squeezed her chest. Her noises of pleasure fueled Jaxson's need to touch her.

"Aw man… Oh well… I didn't want to be weird. It's better knowing that I can because you want me to." Jaxson said and sat up. He moved one of his hands to her waist and pulled Rias closer while he still fondled one of her breasts. Rias' breathy whimpers made her infinitely more adorable and desirable to him. He gently kissed her and then moved towards her neck.

"Jax… there's a lot I want you to do to me… like kiss my neck…" Rias admitted with a blush. She put her arms around his shoulders as Jaxson kissed her neck. She whimpered loudly. Jaxson smiled wickedly.

"Is that so? Maybe there's some things _I _want to do to _you_…" Jaxson said and purposefully stopped attending her. Rias whined and poked at him to continue.

"Jax… please…" Rias mumbled. Jaxson grinned.

"Please? What?" Jaxson said with a wicked grin. Rias pouted at him as she realized what he was doing. With a heavy blush and a whimper, Rias answered him.

"Please kiss my neck and touch my body…"

"As you wish." Jaxson said and flipped them over. Rias laughed as Jaxson hovered over her and went to work. She put her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her own. Rias moaned lightly as Jaxson kissed her neck and moved one of his hands to grope her chest. Jaxson was enjoying pleasuring Rias right up until the moment his door swung open. Everything worked like clockwork.

"JAX! WAKEY, WAKEY! SCHOOL'S ABOUT TO-HUAAAH!"

Jaxson reacted like a tiger pouncing its prey. He jumped up while also flinging the sheets over Rias and stood at the door facing down a very giggly Ellie. She tried to glance past him but his frame took up the whole of the doorway.

"When the hell am I going to get a little privacy in this house?" Jaxson wondered angrily. Ellie shrugged with a mischievous grin.

"Oops! Sorry! Were you getting frisky with Rias? Hehehe…" Ellie giggled wickedly. Her giggling promptly stopped when Jaxson's eye twitched and he popped a few knuckles. But a sudden realization broke down his initial anger.

"Wait, why the hell are you here in the first place?" Jaxson asked. His sister smiled and handed him a black plastic bag. Jaxson reluctantly accepted it, fearing what was inside.

"I came to give you this and to tell you that I'm taking Mom and Dad on a cruise this month. I'm sure you'll be alright with your girlfriends taking care of you, won't you?" Ellie said and turned to leave. But she stopped as Jaxson opened the bag and stared down at the contents with eyes that had seen death himself. Ellie began giggling again.

"Ellie… what in the name of all the Nine Realms is… this…?" Jaxson asked, voice hoarse. He slowly held up a box with bold, golden letters on it that read 'MAGNUM'.

"You're going to be home alone with your girlfriends. Might as well be prepared. BYE!" With that, Ellie rushed off and out the front door. Jaxson was left holding a box of tubular, rubber objects in one hand, and a bag full of even more in the other.

"Jax, what's that? A present from your sister?" Rias asked as she got up behind Jaxson. He panicked and quickly shoved the box back into the bag. He kept it out of sight while turning to face Rias.

"Oh nothing important or even useful, really. But we're going to be here alone for a month since she's shipping off with Mom and Dad." Jaxson said and dumped the bag at the foot of his bed. He kept Rias from looking at it by wrapping an arm around her waist and picking her up to eye level. Rias smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hand slid down to hold her by her behind.

"Oh, sounds like we're going to have some fun… We've still got some time before we have to go to school, want to shower together?" Rias asked with a seductive smile. Jaxson nodded eagerly and tossed her over his shoulder. Rias laughed as he pointed out the door like an enthused explorer.

"TO THE SHOWER!" Jaxson exclaimed and took off into the bathroom. The door locked behind them and a moment later the water turned on. Asia peeked out her bedroom door to see the closed bathroom door and Jaxson's wide open door. She was disappointed that Rias got the upper hand and trudged over to Jaxson's room.

"Aw man… I want to shower with Jaxson… Hmm, what's this?" Asia said as she entered Jaxson's room. She bent down and picked out a box from a black bag at the foot of Jaxson's bed.

"Trojan Magnum? What does this have to do with Trojans?"

* * *

Jaxson, to Rias' dismay, would simply not wipe the stupid grin off his face. He had it the whole time they walked to school. Jaxson also kept an arm around Rias' shoulders the whole way as well. He knew why Rias was so embarrassed by him, though. Their time in the shower had been enlightening to say the least. Asia kept eyeing them jealously. Akeno and Koneko walked along with them and Kiba was suspiciously absent.

"Hmm… you're all grins today, Jax. Normally you're dreary in the morning, did something _fun _happen?" Akeno asked as they treaded across a street. Rias shot her a glare but Jaxson kept on grinning. Akeno seemed to already have an idea of what made Jaxson so gung-ho.

"You could say that. But unfortunately I've been sworn to secrecy. Doesn't mean I can't be happy about it, though." Jaxson said with a chuckle. Rias elbowed him but it did little to help. Akeno pouted and slid up beside Jaxson.

"Aw, but you can tell me any secrets… I know how to keep secrets…" Akeno said endearingly. Jaxson, however, was not budging.

"Sorry, I'm a man of my word." Jaxson replied. Akeno pouted and gave up. She was bumped out of the way as a very impatient Koneko hustled ahead of them.

"Good, keep it to yourself, Jax. Now come on, we're gonna be late." Koneko said and outpaced everyone. Jaxson was surprised for a moment.

"Did she just use my name instead of an insult?" He wondered. The girls were just as surprised as he. But even more so when Koneko stopped dead at the bridge. Jaxson glanced past her to see the two figures she was eyeballing. His instincts gave him a shot of adrenaline and he dropped his bag to run ahead. Koneko eyed the pair with increasing animosity up until Jaxson stepped in front of her and stopped kept everyone behind himself.

"Jax, Koneko… Ah, I see." Rias said as she approached. She was about to step forward and interrogate the robed figures but Jaxson held her back. She looked up to see his eyes alight with the fire of his warrior's soul.

"Hey, who the hell are you two?" Jaxson asked loudly. The two figures stepped out into the open to face them on the bridge. Jaxson kept his power at the ready. In the blink of an eye he could be armored and ready for anything. With his newfound feelings for Rias, and his already powerful desire to protect his friends, Jaxson was not about to let his guard down. Especially to random weirdoes.

"We're from the Church. We have come to speak with the representative of the Devils in this area." One of the individuals responded. Jaxson glanced back at Rias and she stepped forward, but not past him.

"I am the one you want to speak with. Who are you, and business does the Church have in my territory?" Rias demanded. The two lowered their hoods.

"I am Xenovia Quarta, and this is my partner-"

"Irina Shidou! Under any other circumstance it would be nice to meet you, but you're kinda the embodiment of evil so…" Irina said, interrupting an exasperated Xenovia.

"I could say the same of the church." Jaxson retorted at Irina's insult. Xenovia and Irina were annoyed at his response. Rias and the others were somewhat surprised.

"Jax, settle down… we don't need to get into any unnecessary fights." Rias advised. Jaxson glanced down at her and then grunted.

"I'll not stand idle while someone insults you or everyone else. If it's a fight they want, they better keep their dumbass comments to themselves and cut the bullshit." Jaxson responded loud enough for the two church representatives to hear. They continued to glare at him but Jaxson's fiery glare was just as intense.

"Duly noted… Might I know your name, blasphemer?" Xenovia asked. Jaxson cocked a half-grin.

"Jaxson Everest. Better known as the Warrior." Jaxson answered. Xenovia was quiet. Her face showed no emotion but he could tell she was thinking. Irina on the other hand seemed lost.

"A blasphemous man with a Sacred Gear made by an evil god. How fitting." Xenovia said after a moment. Jaxson chuckled quietly.

"You know nothing of Tyr, so speak little of him. It will do you good." Jaxson responded eloquently. A tense silence fell over the two parties as it seemed more and more like their dialogue would dissolve. But Rias cleared her throat and garnered the attention as she normally did. Jaxson left his anger behind and finally stepped back, noticing how the two girls did not want to start a fight.

"Enough of this. If you wish to discuss your business then please visit us this afternoon. For now we have someplace to be." Rias stated firmly. Xenovia and Irina nodded in understanding and stepped out of the way. Jaxson stepped over and put himself between them and his group. Once everyone was beyond the gates of the school, Jaxson relaxed slightly. Rias then pulled him aside as the others went ahead to the school building.

"Something wrong?" He asked. He knew Rias might, or probably was upset with him. But he was steadfast in his resolve. Rias sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"Just… you don't have to be the hero all the time, Jax. I'm the one that handles these things. You almost got us into a fight." Rias sighed. Jaxson felt his heart sink a little at her words. He understood why she was upset but it still did not hurt any less.

"Sorry Rias…" Jaxson said quietly. To his surprise, however, Rias gently pulled his head down to kiss his cheek. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes.

"It's okay, Jax. I know you were just protecting us. You sweet boy…" Rias said and kissed him gently. Jaxson hugged her close and took in her scent again.

"Especially you… I don't want anything happening to you. I want to keep you right here… safe, with me. No one else." Jaxson mumbled. Rias smiled against his chest and held on tight. They stayed stuck together for several moments before Rias wiggled a bit and Jaxson loosened his grip. Rias reached up and kissed him gently again.

"I'm yours, Jax. Don't worry, we can cuddle all night when we get home, okay?"

"Okay. But I don't want to let go right now."

"Jax… we have class."

"Then I guess you're sitting with me."

"What if someone says something?"

"Then I'll hit them."

"Jax…"

"No. I keep Rias. Hit intruders. That is man."

"Whatever am I to do with you?"

"Kiss and cuddle. Jax want Rias. Hit intruders."

Rias could only sigh happily.

* * *

_Later…_

Jaxson found himself alone, for once, in class. Everyone else had gone out to do something for their break period, even Rias and Akeno had left. Jaxson decided there was no better way to spend his break than to take a well-deserved nap. At least he would try, for his insomniac brain hated naps sometimes. But today was a good day.

_Huh… another dream?_

Italy. But not just the countryside or some random city. Rome and the Vatican. Jaxson knew this place. He had visited it before with his family. But something was different. People fled through the streets as armed Imperial soldiers rushed through them and pillaged the city. Jaxson recognized the event through the lens of history.

"The fifteen twenty-seven Sack of Rome… wait, the Guard…" Jaxson started towards the Vatican. Because of his power, he simply was not bothered by the phantoms of his dreams. As he made his way into the center of Catholic power, he maneuvered to the Teutonic Cemetery. And there they were. The one hundred eighty-nine. Before them was hundreds of thousands of their Imperial foes. It was the last stand to protect the Pope.

It was a story like no other. One hundred and eighty-nine Swiss Guard against the horde of the Holy Roman Imperial Army. They stood firm and steadfast against an undefeatable foe, yet they still stood. In the service of Heaven, they protected the holy line. It was fifteen twenty-seven.

"Thy Will Be Done."

* * *

_Even Later…_

Jaxson stood patiently at the edge of the clubroom. Silence pervaded as Xenovia and Irina sipped their tea with Rias watching them from the other couch. Jaxson was watching them as well with a very unnerved Asia under his arm. Any wrong move on the part of their 'guests' and Jaxson would be in battle gear posthaste.

"Hmm, I suppose I should cut to the chase. Your Warrior appears to be in a disagreeable mood." Xenovia said, eyeing Jaxson. Perhaps she thought she could raise his ire again. But Jaxson could care less about what people said of him. He simply kept his eyes glued to the large and apparent sword she kept wrapped up.

"Then speak." Rias said firmly. Jaxson was keeping a close eye on her as well. But it seemed neither of the two had any reason to be hostile.

"Fine then. First I want to make this very clear; we are not here to intrude upon your business. What we are here for, however, are the holy swords of Excalibur." Xenovia stated. Her words were a surprise to Rias who took a moment to process.

"Holy swords, here? Why?" Rias wondered. Jaxson was curious as well. He wondered if he could break them.

"Excalibur, as you know, is the most powerful of all Holy Swords. But it was broken into various fragments and made into several swords. Some have made their way here, and we are here to recover them. While we are not here for you, I expect you not to interfere with our work." Xenovia said and promptly stood up. Rias nodded and smiled at them.

"Fine by me. Jax, what do you think?" Rias said, glancing over her shoulder. Jaxson was a bit taken aback for a moment. He was content with the fact that Rias, as his 'master', would make decisions for the club as a whole with foreign forces. He did not expect her to ask his opinion.

"I don't really care what they do, so long as they leave us alone." Jaxson said. He was still unenthused by the two exorcists. Rias smiled and waved goodbye to them.

"Aw, we're leaving already? But I didn't finish my tea…" Irina complained as Xenovia pulled her off the couch. But as the pair was about to leave, Xenovia glanced over and eyed Asia.

"Hmm, you. Aren't you Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked, releasing Irina. Irina nearly fell over but steadied herself to face Asia.

"Um… yes. Do I know you?" Asia asked timidly. She refused to leave Jaxson's side. Jaxson had no reason to leave her alone anyway.

"Oh, you're that witch who got kicked out for healing a filthy devil! Everyone in the Church knows you!" Irina exclaimed, oblivious to the ire her words drew. Asia cringed visibly and nodded solemnly.

"Yes, she is. Tell me, Asia, how does it feel to be a worthless traitor?" Xenovia asked. Asia was disturbed by her words and could barely answer.

"Well… I… I still believe in God…" Asia mumbled. Both Xenovia and Irina were disgusted.

"A devil who believes in God? You're like, the whole reason we exist." Irina said.

"Agreed. Tell me, Asia, would you like me to restore you to his light? Through exorcism, of course…"

"Shut the fuck up."

Xenovia leaned back as a flaming sword was pointed at her nose. She glanced past the blue flames to see the vicious, haunting glow of Jaxson's eyes through his helmet. His golden flames danced across his shoulders and up his legs.

"Jax…" Asia mumbled, hiding part of her face in his half-cape. Jaxson towered menacingly, like a steel skyscraper ablaze with flames. The exorcists were certainly unnerved by his emotionless, steel visor which radiated with pure rage.

"Say what you will about me. Say what you will about devils. But do not threaten Asia, or anyone else in this room, or I will remove your head." Jaxson threatened coldly. Xenovia narrowed her gaze and used her sword to push his out of the way. Jaxson disengaged and nearly drove it into her eyeball. Xenovia froze.

"Hey! Knock it off! We'll fight you if you're gonna be an ass!" Irina exclaimed. Jaxson robotically turned his head to stare at her. Irina's anger soon dwindled away.

"Fine. I'll kill both of you, if that's what you want." Jaxson said. He lowered his sword slightly and gently pushed Asia behind him. Rias stepped over next to him and smiled at the exorcists.

"Looks like you made him angry."

* * *

_Outside…_

"Get into a fight, Jax?" a familiar voice asked. Jaxson stopped his pacing before his opponents to face Kiba who had just arrived. Jaxson nodded slightly.

"They were the aggressors. Do you only show up to fight people now?" Jaxson asked, having noticed Kiba's lengthy absence. Kiba chuckled but glared at the sword Xenovia was holding.

"Mind if I help you out?" Kiba asked. Jaxson shrugged and gripped his sword.

"Fine by me." Jaxson said. He glanced to the side where Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko stood. They seemed elated that Kiba appeared but were still focused on how the impromptu duel was about to play out. He was not about to let them threaten someone he cared about and then walk away unscathed. Everyone who had ever even bad-mouthed someone he cared for had been given a gravel-filled dinner. Jaxson liked curb stomping scumbags into the gravel. Catholic wackos with holy swords were just a step up from the usual street-thug to Jaxson. Irina, now his only opponent, pulled a string off her arm and the two threw their cloaks off. Xenovia was now Kiba's opponent and wielded a large sword. Large and clunky.

_Jeez… don't these fantasy sword designers have any practical knowledge? _Jaxson thought bitterly. But his bitterness turned to surprise as Irina's string turned into a katana.

"Are you ready for Excalibur Mimic!?" Irina exclaimed and readied herself. Jaxson stood silent and steadfast. They had agreed to wait until Rias gave the go-ahead to fight.

"Alright… Jax, go easy on them, would you?" Rias asked from afar. Xenovia and Irina were blatantly insulted and were about to retort when Jaxson answered.

"No."

"Oh well, begin!" Rias exclaimed. It was time for action. Jaxson leaned into his stance and all was quiet for a moment. Right up until Kiba and Xenovia clashed. That was when Jaxson moved. He closed the gap between him and Irina in under a second and launched his onslaught. Irina was light and fast, she dodged some of his strikes and parried others. When she went to counterattack, Jaxson stopped cold and simply let the blow glance off his pauldron. Irina was shocked.

"What the!? But, you're a devil, a holy sword should- UGH!" Irina did not finish her sentence as Jaxson Spartan kicked her in the stomach. She tumbled to the ground with the wind knocked out of her. Jaxson steadily approached.

"I might be a devil, but I'm still wearing armor." Jaxson sighed. Irina slowly got up and had to quickly defend herself as a punishing chop came down from Jaxson's sword. Her Excalibur bent under the force he exerted but it sprung back when he disengaged and went on another onslaught of blows. But he was interrupted by the ground being shaken like an earthquake came. He retreated slightly and glanced over to see Xenovia standing over a crater her sword made.

"Ha, scared of our holy powers yet!?" Irina asked confidently. But the lack of a physical response from Jaxson killed her hopes of intimidating him.

"Not when the Bismarck can make craters twice that size. And with four times the firepower. And as for your holy power… it's not really that unique." Jaxson said and his sword vanished. He replaced his main weapon with one that had a much longer handle. A halberd.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Irina wondered, slightly unnerved as Jaxson's power built up. A burst of red energy flowed from his body and turned into a ghastly green hue.

"You may have a holy sword, but are you as dedicated as these men once were? Do you have the courage and vigor to hold off, to stand and die for everything you believe in? They did. **SWISS GUARD!" **Jaxson exploded with a bright light as the green souls powered his body. He felt a charge of power and an unending will to fight enter him. His halberd was imbued with a power similar to the magic Irina and Xenovia commanded. He wielded Holy power.

"No way! That's what the Warrior Gear does!?" Xenovia exclaimed as she held off Kiba. Jaxson turned in time to see Kiba flailing on the ground with a huge sword. Xenovia kicked him away and dodged back as a blast of light shot towards her from Jaxson's halberd.

"The Warrior Gear imbues the user with the souls of fallen soldiers and warriors. It allows for the summoning of these souls in their full, battle-ready states to be used in conjunction with the user's attacks and orders. However, it seems that the Sacred Gear does not care what the user is, since Jaxson is using holy magic." Rias explained. Jaxson turned his attention back to Irina who was very annoyed and also scared to death.

"No, that's not how it's supposed to work! You should be burning alive right now!" Irina yelled. Jaxson laughed through his helmet and aimed his halberd at her.

"Oh believe me, it's not exactly a cake walk. But damn is this cool! It's like having a character with broken-ass stats in an RPG. Now then, shall we continue?" Jaxson asked. Before Irina answered, however, he simply rushed forward and attacked. Irina yelped and dodged his attacks. But Jaxson went and slammed his halberd into the ground. The result was a burst of magic that erupted from the ground. It caught Irina in the blast and sent her flying across the field. Jaxson had to disengage though as the ground underneath him cracked. He glanced over to see Kiba lying defeated and Xenovia was now directing her attacks at Jaxson. He grinned viciously under his helmet.

"You damn devil, how can you corrupt the souls of those men in such a manner!?" Xenovia shouted. Jaxson chuckled and stood still with his weapon resting on its end.

"Would you like me to use some less-desirable souls, then?" Jaxson asked. Xenovia watched him carefully as the field went quiet. But slowly the sound of rumbling steel and engines started to approach. Then the noise came closer and closer at a rapid rate. Suddenly, from the trees behind Jaxson came ghostly green tanks. Panzers, to be sure.

**"GHOST DIVISION!"** Jaxson shouted as the Panzers crashed through the trees. Xenovia readied herself, but no one was ready for the force of a thousand guns blasting apart the field. She was caught in the crossfire of the tanks and forced to retreat. Jaxson jumped up onto one of the speeding tanks and rode it towards his quarry. Irina had recovered and joined Xenovia, only to be surrounded by the speeding Panzers. Jaxson leapt into the fray and engaged the two swordswomen. Between their clashes, and his blasts of holy magic, a Panzer would fire at them and Jaxson would disengage before it hit. Between the Panzers and Jaxson's immense power boost, the girls were having a hard time defending themselves, let alone attacking. Xenovia went for a devastating move. She raised he sword and prepared to blow apart the ground. Jaxson intercepted her. They clashed but Jaxson was careless as Xenovia turned her sword on him. He managed to stop her from disrupting his tanks but at the cost of having part of his armor blown away by her Excalibur's power. Jaxson retreated as his armor formed back together, using his magic as fuel to do so.

"Hmm, seems you're not so invincible against my Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia said confidently. Confidence that was shattered as several Panzers opened fire on them. Jaxson chuckled again through the harrowing cannon fire. When the dust settled he glowed with his red energy once again.

"Oh, I'm just not using my defensive abilities. The Swiss Guard and Ghost Division are purely attack based souls, despite the Guard being, well, a guard. Let me introduce you to my friend, **IRONSIDE!" **Jaxson shouted and rushed forward. Xenovia and Irina both engaged him but he simply let their attacks strike him. Xenovia had hoped to break his armor so Irina could hit him. But their swords simply slammed against his steel and the force of their attack cracked the ground under him. Jaxson staked his halberd in the ground and gripped the blades of their swords.

"I tried telling him to go easy…"

**"Three Hundred…" **Jaxson grunted and easily pushed Xenovia and Irina off. He then grabbed them both by the neck and threw them into the circling Panzers where they were shot at and hit by steel monsters of war. The Panzers then broke off their encirclement and lined up behind Jaxson as he pulled his halberd from the dirt. Xenovia and Irina could barely get up as he approached. With the embodiment of war standing over them, the pair simply gave up where they sat.

"Wait… wait… we give in. Right, Irina?" Xenovia asked tiredly. Irina nodded and her sword turned back into a little armband. Xenovia laid her sword down and took a knee before him. Jaxson stood victorious. While he initially was hell-bent on killing them, their brutal and frankly embarrassing defeat was more than enough for him.

"You were bested by the Warking. Don't take it too hard, it's what he was built for." Rias said as she approached. Jaxson still rumbled with immense power and sent his Panzers away. The Ghost Division rumbled off and vanished into the air.

"This could have been much worse for you. Don't threaten my friends ever again or I will kill you." Jaxson stated coldly. He wanted to drill that fact into their minds. They certainly comprehended his threat and knew full well he was more than capable of carrying it out.

"Understood. Well… we should be leaving. After such a defeat we have to rest if we want to find the holy swords." Xenovia said, hoisting Irina and herself to their feet. Jaxson's power dwindled to its normal level, leaving him with sword in hand as he watched the pair on their way out.

"Well, now that-"

"Wait a moment…" Xenovia called, interrupting Rias. Everyone turned their attention back to the exorcists.

"Now what?" Rias asked, slightly irked. Xenovia's face grew an even more grim expression than before.

"I feel I should tell you who exactly stole the holy swords from the church… His name is Kokabiel."

Silence. Jaxson disengaged his helmet to see Rias and Akeno with looks of mixed shock and deep concern in their expressions. Xenovia and Irina grimaced at the very sound of the man's name. Asia was horribly terrified and quickly rushed to her security. Jaxson's arm. He glanced down at her and then narrowed his eyes at Xenovia.

"You say that like he's some sort of threat." Jaxson said. Xenovia blinked at him.

"Because he is. He's a powerful Fallen Angel." Xenovia responded, still very sober and somber. Rias bit her thumb in thought. Asia tugged on Jaxson's hand.

"Him… He was the master of the Fallen Angels you fought." Asia said. Her revelation gave Jaxson a small stun.

"Them? Those idiots? Guess he's a shit teacher, then." Jaxson said bluntly. Xenovia and Irina were puzzled by his words.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are they still around?" Irina wondered. Jaxson cracked a half grin and shook his head.

"No, I killed them."

"You killed Kokabiel's minions? By yourself?" Xenovia wondered, flabbergasted at the notion. Jaxson nodded and gestured in their direction.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe when I just beat you into the dirt on my own? And, come to think of it, _you're _going to take him on?" Jaxson wondered. Xenovia and Irina shared a look of confusion that soon turned into understanding. Xenovia sighed.

"I see… You think we're too weak to undertake this mission." Xenovia sighed.

"No shit! If you can't even take me on, then what hope do you have for taking on someone probably stronger than me?" Jaxson asked. The more he talked with the pair the more he lost his anger towards them. They were on a literal suicide mission.

"When we accepted this mission, they predicted we would have a twenty percent chance of returning alive. I suspect that number has now dramatically dropped." Xenovia sighed. Irina pouted.

"Xenovia! Don't be so negative! We can still prevail if we do this right. We have God on our side!" Irina exclaimed, trying to lift the spirits of her comrade. It had an effect but Jaxson could tell that both of them grasped the reality of their plight. They turned back to make their exit.

"Thank you for your concern, Warking. But we must do our duty to the church. Farewell…" Xenovia said and they continued on their way. Jaxson watched them all the way down the hill as the sun slowly set on Kuoh. Asia tugged on his hand again. Jaxson smiled at her and pulled her close as his armor vanished. Rias walked up to his other side and Jaxson gently put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he could feel the new stress weighing on her. He rubbed his thumb across her shoulder.

"Well this a whole new mess. What's that Fallen Angel doing in my territory, causing havoc?" Rias wondered in anger. Jaxson was about to answer when a sneaky Akeno appeared in front of him and did her best to put her arms around his neck.

"At least we have Jax to protect us, right?" Akeno said with a sweet smile. Jaxson grinned a bit and glanced between Rias and Asia who were rightly annoyed. But his attention was diverted over towards the sulking Kiba who was slowly slinking away from the hole he had been knocked into. Jaxson somehow slipped out of the girls' grasp and caught up with him.

"Kiba, where are you going? We haven't seen you all day and the moment after you show up you wanna fuck off again?" Jaxson asked half-jokingly. Kiba did not turn to regard him. He simply kept holding his stomach where Xenovia had hit him.

"I just want to forget about this. I have things to do. I have to go home." Kiba said, clearly hiding his intentions. Jaxson scoffed and looked towards all the trees before them.

"If you wanna go home, city's the opposite direction. Nothing but woods for miles this way. C'mon, don't just run off again. Rias was pissed last time and I heard about it for a solid two hours." Jaxson said and felt a glare on the back of his head. His words had made Kiba grin ever so slightly, but it was for naught.

"Sorry. But those swords… this is important." Kiba mumbled and kept walking. Jaxson watched him stumble off into the woods and sighed to himself. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at the orange-streaked sky.

_It looks like… all these problems can be solved… with two simple and effective actions._

Jaxson turned around and walked back towards the girls with a shrug. He would tell them Kiba was having none of his jokes or his pleadings. He would say nothing of the ideas in his head. If Jaxson wanted his friend to return and to save two lives in the process, then there were two tasks he would complete.

_Kill Kokabiel and destroy the Excaliburs._

* * *

**Done. This was sitting here for a while, unfinished, as usual for me. Hope you guys enjoy it. I have more historical figures and soldiers to add.**

**Anyway, thanks guys. P.S. Check out the poll on my profile!**

**See you next time with a Warrior's Heart!**


End file.
